Palabras para Paula
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: Seis de la tarde, otro sobre se agolpaba en su cama, él se fue por 3 años y ella se quedo esperando, porque en cada carta él le decía lo mucho que la amaba, y ella en cada respuesta pedía volver a verle. YusKei. Palabra 20: REALIDAD
1. Amor

_**Palabras para Paula**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, si no al genial Yoshishiro Togashi, este fick fue escrito a fines de septiembre, y terminado a mediados de noviembre. Escrito de una fans para otras fans.

_**Notas:**_

Mi primera historia hetera de esta serie, es cierto que tengo mezclas en Habitación 313, me atrevo a saltar a esta sección con un Yusuke Keiko que espero les guste.

La trama se sitúa luego del capítulo 97 "Adios"; una vez que Yusuke deja el nigenkai y se va a entrenar con Raizen al mundo del mal. Pero, ¿Por qué le espera Keiko durante tres años?, he aquí mi versión de cómo se pudieron dar los hechos, y no, no es una historia de acción, si tienes problemas con el genero "Romance-Drama" estas en tu derecho de salir del fick.

_**Advertencia:**_

Puede haber contenido occe, pero me encantan los ficks donde los personajes son más humanos.

.

_**Dedicado a cada persona que ha leido mis ficks, en especial a mis lectores de Matices y Treinta días.

* * *

**_

_**.**_

**Primera Palabra**

"_**Amor"**_

_**.  
**_

_Porque el corazón no entiende de motivos ni razón…_

-_Laura Trujillo-_

_.  
_

Quizás era sólo una bonita ilusión o estaba soñando, en todo caso, cualquiera de las dos cosas no servirían para que él evitase pensar que lo que estaba pidiendo era malo.

Sentado en uno de los pupitres del salón de la casa de Raizen que daba a una de las ventanas, se dio el lujo de mirar por el mohoso vidrio empapado en gotas de lluvia y cubierto de vaho; miró hacía los arbustos que había afuera, el otoño había caído, las hojas secas anaranjadas cubrían el césped que antes había sido verde y sólo se encontraba un balón en medio del barro del patio del castillo; el hecho de que en ese lugar hubiesen balones no era importante, lo importante quizás fue la sensación que ese objeto color verde azul había producido en su corazón.

_-¿Qué las chicas no juegan pelota?-_ el balón jugó en su cabeza, una imagen de ella y él pequeños discutiendo por el juguete, palpitándole el pecho a mil por hora no pudo evitar pensar en quedarse aquel balón para si, ¡estúpido balón que le obligaba a pensar en cosas que luego dolían!, pero era inútil, y lo sabía; que la extrañaba, aunque quizás ella no tanto.

Era difícil saberlo de todas formas.

-Keiko- dijo, imaginó la cabellera corta, quizás un poco más debajo de los hombros, con el vestido verde claro, y la camisa blanca inmaculada y dos botones del cuello desabrochados.

_-Quizás te presente a mi novio cuando vuelvas- _

Era inútil pensar en ella de todas formas, por que no estaba, por que le había dejado; y en el calendario mental que yacía en su cabeza habían transcurrido ya seis meses desde que se habían dicho aquel adiós; sacó una hoja, escribió una letra.

_-No la lances así, ¡patéala con fuerza!-_ volvió al recuerdo del balón, siempre se la había robado de niño, siempre la alejaba de las otras; por que le gustaba estar así, siendo regañado por ella o criticándola por cosas pequeñas. Y aunque la mayoría de las populares amigas de Keiko decían cosas de su persona, como que era muy poca cosa para aquella niña o que ella sólo perdía su tiempo en enseñarle por que simplemente no tenía habilidad alguna con los estudios no le importaban, pero dolían, y hubo veces en que se preguntó si ella pensaba igual que las otras chicas.

_-Yusuke, ¡deja de patearme!- _

Pero ellas no sabían que cada vez que Keiko le había enseñado él si le había puesto atención; no sabían que él miraba la forma en que movía sus dedos cuando trató de ayudarle en caligrafía, no sabían que había puesto atención al timbre de su voz para aprenderse el sonido cuando le leía en historia o como él le miraba los ojos avena cuando resolvía sus tareas de matemáticas; Keiko tampoco sabía. Pues estaba seguro de haber actuado muy bien en esos momentos, y es que lo único que sabía hacer él era eso, actuar en frente de ella, cubriendo sus expresiones con una máscara cual arlequín para que no lo notase.

Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás esa fue de las ideas más malas que tuvo, hasta ahora claro esta, por que la más mala yacía en haberse alejado de ella.

_-¡Me diste en el estómago!, ¡y dices ser una chica!- _

Se reía cada vez que ella parecía sacar su verdadero carácter, y él temblaba, inconcientemente siguió mirando la pelota, una mano le tocó el hombro pero él pareció no sentirlo.

_-Tres años es mucho tiempo- _otro recuerdo_, _el corazón se le apretó. Sintió odio ante la imagen ilusoria de alguien abrazando a Keiko en su ausencia; por que esa frase le daba entender a él que ella no esperaría, ¿pero que podía hacer?; no podía volver, no podía ir a verla; menos salir del Makai mientras no estuviese en orden, ¡estúpido Raizen que se estaba apunto de morirse!

_-Tu dijiste que la pateará, ¡ahora no te quejes y sé hombre!-_ el recuerdo siguió en su cabeza, Keiko le gritaba y él hacía como que no la escuchaba, había olvidado decirle en aquel momento que le gustaba que pateara con tal fuerza por le desagradaban las mujeres chillonas y demasiado damitas; y él se la llevaba en los recreos de ese entonces simplemente por que sabía que a Keiko, a pesar de ser chica, las muñecas le parecían aburridas.

_-Tres años, te juro que volveré en tres años-_

_-No lo sé…- _la voz de ella, el color chocolate claro de sus ojos, la expresión de las cejas curvándose en señal de dolor. Ella no estaba jugando cuando dijo aquello del novio, pero él sabía esperaría un tiempo, quizás un año, y en ello yacía el haberse robado la caja de lápices del cuarto casi vacío de Raizen y un par de hojas.

Creía ilusamente, si enviaba carta tras carta ella le esperaría.

Por que si no era ella él no volvería, por que no amaría a nadie como a ella; por que sólo estorbaría en su vida o trataría de arrebatársela al miserable que la tuviese. ¡Inari como dolía!; sentirse débil siendo mazoku; estúpido, siendo mitad youkai que el corazón se le apretara de tal manera; pero no, ¡no importaba esa sensación!, por que desde que tenía memoria ella le había mirado, por que recordaba como ella le admiraba todo un día desde su pupitre de clases silenciosamente, quizás como se sentaba, hablaba o discutía con los maestros; o quizás le gustaba notar las marcas de la ropa con barro, o el cabello cuando no estaba en gel; cualquiera hubiese sido la razón en aquel momento él aún no la descubría.

Y quería saberla ya.

-¿La llevo al mundo humano?- escuchó la voz de uno de los discípulos de Raizen, le miró de los pies a la cabeza, volvió a la hoja, tenía unas cuantas frase escritas en ella, pero supuso sería suficiente para que Keiko le esperase un tiempo más.

-La dirección esta en el sobre, trata que nadie más la vea eh- dijo juguetona y pícaramente, mientras el otro se quedaba perdido en el brillo de sus ojos cafés.

Y anexando en el sobre un dibujo de aquel balón la dejó en las manos del hombre, mientras se levantaba y se disponía a irse a entrenar para el torneo.

_Keiko:_

_Esta mañana cuando abrí la ventana estaba lloviendo, ¡estúpida lluvia que no me dejó salir a la calle del Makai para correr! _

_Aquí ya es otoño, los árboles están secos; te gustarían por que es tu estación preferida del año; por mi parte prefiero el invierno; tengo dos parches de nicotina en la mejilla izquierda, me rasmillé la cara al no prever un golpe en los entrenamientos con los demás pupilos de Raizen; pero ya me conoces, ¡Soy indestructible!. Mañana entreno con Kurama, así que puedes apostar que quizás estaré una semana en enfermería sacándome las espinas de su Látigo de rosa. _

_¿La razón de esta carta?; no sé, ni me lo preguntes, prefiero escribir. Cuando volví al vestíbulo de Raizen me topé con un diccionario, y al abrirle caí en una hoja al azar, aquí te anoté la palabra que leí. _

_Amor: Palabra de cuatro letras sin sentido exacto, depende de la persona y de la situación; según yo, si se pudiese descomponer pasaría a ser cada estado de ánimo por el que he pasado hoy desde que me desperté y quede mirando desde la ventana del comedor como la lluvia mojaba el marchito y embarrado césped. _

_La A sería anhelo, la M sería miseria, la O sería odio, y la R de recuerdo, si pudiese escoger una frase para describirle te diría esta "Amor es todo lo que te hace sonreír cuando estás cansado"_

_Y es que estoy muy cansado Keiko, en especial por que aquí no hay nadie que me diga que puedo levantarme y seguir, o que puedo dar todo de mi. _

_Esas frases sólo me las decías tu, ¿y sabes?; las necesito mucho en este momento. _

_¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos pelota y me terminabas dando en el estómago y yo me quejaba como una nena?_

_Yo lo recordé hoy._

_Te anexo el dibujo de la estúpida pelota que tuvo la culpa._

_Y aunque no te lo digo siempre lo hago a través de este papel, por que sé, estando frente a frente no lo haré, y no por que no quiera sino por que me apeno._

_-Te amo Keiko- _

_Yusuke_

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

**Siguiente palabra: Belleza**

Terminada: si, en espera de ser logueada cada dos semanas o a más tardar un mes.

Espero les haya gustado, para saber si le sigo subiendo.

Nos veremos.

* * *

…_**Lloraba cuando te conocí…**_

…_**Ahora estoy intentando olvidarte…**_

…_**Tu amor es una dulce desdicha…**_

…_**Lloraba solo por conseguirte…**_

…_**Ahora estoy muriendo porque te dejo hacer lo que me haces a mí…**_

-Crying-

Aerosmith


	2. Belleza

_**Palabras para Paula**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi.

_**Notas: **_

Último capítulo a subirse este año, nos veremos en marzo, debido a que no tengo Internet donde paso las vacaciones, pero descuiden, que cada dos semanas serán las fechas de actualización de este fick.

Muchas gracias a esas 4 personitas que me dejaron su opinión.

Nos veremos, espero, este capítulo les guste.

* * *

**.**

**Segunda Palabra**

"_**Belleza"**_

**_._**

_La belleza se halla iluminada por una luz…_

_Que obliga a contemplar el alma que tal cuerpo habita…_

_Y si aquélla es tan bella como mis ojos ven, es imposible no amarla…_

_-Sócrates-_

_._

Transcurrió un mes desde que había despachado aquella carta, treinta y un días completos, y treinta puestas de sol; pero ella no había respondido ni enviado una de regreso, tampoco había dado alguna señal de haber recibido dicho papel garabateado; seguro, ella le estaba dando una lección, y conociendo a Keiko lo más obvio era que le estuviese dando a entender que estaba molesta con la nota que le había enviado luego de seis meses de no haber dado señales de estar bien. En todo caso, era mejor creer que ella prefería ignorarlo a que simplemente le había olvidado o algo peor, a imaginar que desde aquel último _"Te amo"_ le había perdido.

Y que ella le hubiese corrido de su vida silenciosamente.

Se mordió los labios, yacía tirado de espaldas en el césped, seguía siendo otoño pero las plantas habían comenzado a florecer; aquello no era más que el efecto secundario ante la presencia del yoki de Kurama. Manos en la cara, estaba tenso y el sudor tras de su cabellera había terminado de mojar el cuello de la sudadera que rota, yacía ahora en su dorso cansado. Apretó los ojos, labios resecos, pensó en Keiko; al sacar las palmas de las manos quedo mirando un punto inexacto del cielo, nubes blancas y redondas sin formas aparentes se hallaban sobre su persona impidiendo que le llegasen los rayos del sol.

-¿Tomamos un descanso?- la voz del zorro; giró su visual, la cabellera rojiza yacía en una coleta alta y larga, y los ojos verdes estaban entrecerrados mirando hacia el suelo, no había querido preguntar por que al parecer Kurama había ido a ayudarle con el entrenamiento para el torneo cuando se supone ese día, era su aniversario con Hiei.

-Hombre casi me matas- dijo adoptando su clásico tono pícaro y mirada de niño, Kurama rió.

-Esa era la idea de mis ataques Yusuke- El pelirrojo no había cambiado, aunque si se ponía a pensar, cosa que prefería no hacer puesto que creía que era mejor actuar a meditar ciertas acciones, de todas formas la gente no cambia en siete meses.

Keiko si.

-¿En quién piensas?- preguntó Yusuke al notar como el zorro se le quedaba mirando.

-En Hiei- y si seguía pensando podría describir en infinitas palabras a Kurama, pero sabía que todas esas palabras no terminarían de describir la esencia que le irradiaba aquel tantei. En cambio, si imaginaba a Keiko sólo necesitaba una para lograr aquel objetivo.

Belleza…

-¿No lo has visto hoy?- el zorro se terminó por estirar en la hierba, el moreno se corrió.

-Peleamos- aquello era prácticamente imposible, y en su pequeño mundo concebir un Kurama sin Hiei era estar en otra dimensión. Se preguntó si fuese su caso, ¿Kurama podría concebir la existencia de Yusuke sin Keiko?

Esperó que no, por que él no podía.

Y en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que Keiko tampoco pudiese.

-¿Y si te disculpas?-

-De todas formas aunque me perdone no me hablará en una semana- y si seguía pensando, y se ponía en el lugar de Keiko; ¿La culpa la tenía él?, ¿y había sido tan grande la herida que quedo en ella como para no querer hablarle más?

Manos en la hierba, la textura de las hojas secas le hizo dar un respingo, tomó una; le quedo mirando. A pesar de todo la hoja color miel era bonita.

_-Me gusta el otoño Yusuke-_

Él sabía la razón.

_-En otoño nos conocimos-_

La hoja era bonita pero el recuerdo de ella lo era aún más.

-Keiko recibió tu carta- ojos abriéndose de golpe, corazón que saltó en el desenfrenado pecho, manos que sudaron. Escuchó el susurró de los labios de Kurama en su oído luego de ello.

-La apretaba tan fuerte que creí si se la quitaba me golpearía peor que a ti-

Si, Keiko era bonita.

Era bella cuando se levantaba temprano para irle a buscar, cuando se cortaba el cabello como a él le gustaba; cuando se ponía el vestido fucsia y el listón en la cabellera.

-Se fue corriendo a su cuarto a abrirla, no dijo nada muy comprometedor, solo un simple "gracias"-

Era bella cuando le pedía se cuidara, cuando le había ido a visitar cada noche en que estuvo en coma.

La belleza para él no era aparente, ni mucho menos un atributo físico por el cual sus hormonas se volviesen locas, pues sabía, si ella hubiese sido atractiva, luego no recordaría ni su nombre. Por que aquella belleza, como atractiva que es, efímera se volvía.

-La vi llorar desde su ventana mientras leía tu carta- al oír aquello el corazón se le apretó, nunca había dejado que alguien viese el dolor que se formaba dentro de si cuando sabía que Keiko estaba triste; esta vez no pudo ocultarlo.

Se tapó la cara con las manos.

Sintió las manos del zorro en su hombro, y luego la forma en que él comenzaba a abrazarle, estirados en la hierba pensó que la cabellera de Kurama olía bien.

Tan bien como la de ella.

Era bella, con los pequeños detalles que hacia para que él le pusiese atención, para que se quedase en la casa, o ingresase a su habitación. El cuarto de ella siempre estaba limpio, a diferencia de la suya que siempre estaba llena de botellas de alcohol y colillas de cigarrillos.

Y es que la belleza de ella recaía en ser "ella"; sin necesidad de arreglos femeninos como pintura para los ojos, aros muy grandes o faldas cortas y apretadas. No, por que su Keiko era niña, pero una niña que le recordaba lo mujer que podía volverse algunas veces.

Y si lo pensaba, la palabra en parte le quedaba corta pues no describía los cambios de personalidad de aquella mujer, y si los incluía debería de cambiar el concepto.

-Kurama-

-¿Dime Yusuke?-

-¿Andas trayendo papel verdad?-

-Si traje, tengo un papel, un sobre y lápiz-

-Por eso me caes bien, eres el listo del grupo-

-Y tú el busca problemas-

Si cambiaba el concepto…

Al tomar el lápiz enseguida se levantó de la hierba, quedo semi sentado, mojó la punta con su lengua y bajo la mirada divertida y la media sonrisa de Kurama se dedicó por entero a escribir.

_Keiko:_

_Hoy es martes, las hojas siguen cayendo pero ya esta terminando el otoño, según me dijo Kurama en Tokio ya es invierno. ¿Irónico no?; recordé que a ti te gusta el otoño, y aquí todo esta de color miel._

_He descubierto una faceta de mi mismo que ignoraba, y es que aún cuando no lo digo, me gusta expresarme en las cartas; pienso que como ellas no me miran, y no hay realmente ojos que lo estén haciendo puedo ser aquel que nadie quiere conocer._

_Yusuke Urameshi no es sólo el busca problemas que todo el mundo cree, no, por que dentro, en parte tiene su lado débil. Aquello me recuerda el lado humano que yace en mi corazón, y silenciosamente espero que el mazoku que habita en mi se duerma poco a poco. Es frustrante luchar contra esa esencia, quema de tal manera que siento como la piel arde incluso con el frío; los huesos de la mano han comenzado a dolerme, ignoro las punzadas de mis dedos, otra vez prefiero escribirte. _

_Kurama accedió a cortarme el cabello cada dos semanas; puesto que es tal el poder de mi lado demoníaco que mi cabellera crece hasta más debajo de la cintura en dos o tres días._

_¿Me veo bien con el cabello largo?, no lo sé, dime tú, si es que respondes esta carta. _

_Creo que no he dicho la verdadera razón de por que te deje sola, sin ni siquiera despedirme muy elocuentemente. Cierto, me gusta las peleas, ¡son mi vida!, pero el problema empezó cuando heredé la mitad de la esencia demoníaca de Raizen._

_Ya ni recuerdo si te hablé alguna vez de ese viejo loco sádico, como sea._

_-Tengo miedo-_

_Por que hay una voz en mi cabeza que me dice cosas que no quiero, pero me estoy desviando del tema del por que comencé esta carta, como sea, prefiero volver a el ahora, si no, ya imagino como Kurama me regañara si lloras de nuevo desde el marco de tu ventana. ¡No te desquites conmigo!; ¡hazlo con Kurama por andar contándoles chismes a inocentes!_

_Tú ganas, de inocente no tengo nada pero de sincero, todo. _

_Dentro del sobre encontrarás una hoja de otoño del Makai, no es diferente de las hojas de Tokio, quizás sólo un poco más rojiza. Esta mañana luego de entrenar con Kurama miré las formas de las nubes y recordé una palabra nueva._

_Belleza._

_Si uso el significado de un diccionario de esos que te tragas tendría que anotarte algo como esto "La belleza es un concepto, cualidad abstracta y subjetiva, lo que para unos es bello para otros puede no serlo tanto"._

_Si lo desglosara en aquello que pensé todo el día la palabra me quedaría corta._

_Para mi un ser bello no reside en apariencia, tampoco en cualidades. Reside en acciones. Belleza si la definiese pondría algo como esto "Belleza es, todo aquello que te haga experimentar un nuevo palpitar del corazón, aquello por lo cual te quedas prendado, pensando ¿seré digno de tal cualidad, ser, persona o mujer?_

_Lo diré sólo una vez en esta carta, no me pidas que lo repita._

_No eres bella, por que lo bello no dura, por que lo bello muere como las hojas en otoño; y si fueses atractiva ni tu nombre me habría dado el lujo de memorizar._

_En ti usaría otra palabra, usaría hermosura. _

_Y es que Keiko, tú eres por completo perfecta._

_Yusuke_

_**Continuará**_

* * *

**Siguiente palabras:** Catorce. (marzo 2010)

**Muchas gracias en especial a:**

Kitty_Wolf, Sakura-Chan, Nanie y Angg.

Nos veremos si gustan en la siguiente entrega.

* * *

…_**Había aplicado un poco de rimel llamativo…**_

…_**Prometo ser una buena chica mañana, pero perdóname esta vez…**_

…_**El límite del encaje negro nadie lo asegura hoy…**_

…_**¿Hasta que punto quieres llegar después de sacármelo?...**_

**-**Romeo and Cinderella-

Vocaloid


	3. Catorce

_**Palabras para Paula**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, ellos son sólo una manera para pulir mi redacción.

_**Notas:**_

Gracias a quienes leyeron los primeros capítulos, a ellos, éste de regalo. Espero les guste y me digan luego de leer si les sigue pareciendo linda la historia o si tienen alguna queja, gracias.

* * *

.

**Tercera Palabra**

"_**Catorce"**_

_**.  
**_

_...No ha sido fácil cambiar la rutina…  
...No ha sido fácil entender tu fatiga…  
...No ha sido fácil que entiendas la mía…  
...Pero hemos estado ahí juntos para despertar cada día…_

_-Cecelia Echenique-_

_.  
_

Otro mes, la luna se posaba en el oscuro cielo de la noche; esperó ver una estrella salir, quizás Júpiter o mercurio, pero él sabía que aquello no pasaría. En el Makai no existían estrellas de todas formas, pero por más que los discípulos de Raizen le habían dicho durante interminables horas que aunque hiciese explotar el cielo de aquel lugar con infinitos reiguns o con reikohadokkens no lograría de todas formas que saliese una mísera estrella en el, porque el Makai siendo un lugar demoníaco era infértil para los astros.

Pero era Yusuke, era terco, y hasta donde sabía, no conocía a nadie más testarudo que él cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que uno quiere.

Y él q-u-e-r-i-a estrellas por la noche, por que ellas le ayudaban a ver mejor, y ahora, con la esencia del demonio devorando cada pasó de su mente sentía la urgente necesidad de ver estrellas.

Dejó de respirar por unos segundos, y pensó que aquella frase de terquedad que se había colado en su cabeza no era remotamente cierta, había otra persona mucho más obstinada que él.

Y de ella aún no recibía respuesta.

Y dolía, en el fondo.

-Tres minutos, sólo tres minutos más- se dijo, terminando una serie de abdominales en el frío y blanquecino césped que antes fue empapado por la lluvia de invierno que comenzó a caer.

El invierno era otra de las cosas que no coincidían en el Makai con Tokio. En Tokio llovía, llegaban ráfagas de vientos, en el Makai por el contrario, todo quedaba color blanco.

Él no conocía la nieve, y sabía Keiko tampoco.

-¡Listo!- dijo, apuntando sobre el cielo con su dedo índice, extendió un poco de poder espiritual para hacer un reigun. -¡Reigun!-y cuando salió la flama del dedo, como rayo azul gélido contempló un punto en medio de todo ese oscuro y vació cielo.

Los seguidores de Raizen no sabían que estando durante ya ocho meses en aquel lugar había descubierto la pequeña existencia de un brillo mortecino en el cielo de aquel país, el cual con un poco de poder espiritual parecía brillar como una verdadera estrella.

Quizás no era una estrella, quizás era una estela que quedaba en la mancha azul teñida de negro, pero un día salía, y era irónica la fecha para su persona.

Salía un catorce de agosto, a mediados de las once de la noche y las tres de la madrugada, y por muy increíble que le pareció gracias a ella podía calcular el tiempo en el mundo humano. Por que aquel punto le indicaba el lugar exacto del nigenkai al brillar, y por ende, le indicaba el mundo de Keiko.

Y ese al cual él no volvería hasta poder dominar al mazoku y terminar de organizar el torneo para escoger al nuevo rey del Makai, el cual, en el fondo, esperaba no ser él.

Se tiró en la hierba, quedo mirando el punto.

Imaginó un calendario con números negros, sin notas, sólo la forma de los números y las fotografías en él.

El calendario de ella, donde solía poner fotos del grupo para sentirse incluida. Pues Keiko, siendo una simple humana no hallaba a veces razones para decir que era del grupo de los Tanteis, ella no peleaba, tampoco tenía dones curativos, y aunque nunca se lo habían dicho su presencia era valorada y esencial.

Al menos para él.

Y cada catorce de agosto se quedaba la noche admirando la estrella, junto con el az blanquecino que parecía mezclarse con el brillo del punto, mientras imaginaba el cuarto de Keiko siendo alumbrado por la estela de la luna.

El catorce era su número favorito.

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-_recordó la vez que le había conocido, una tarde llegando del jardín de niños todo embarrado y sucio con helado de chocolate en la cara, y ella ordenada, limpia y con un vestido crema.

Ese día llovía, y él no tenía paraguas, mientras que ella traía sobre el vestido un traje de goma y un pequeño paraguas en forma de gato.

_-Si que estas fea-_ ante la respuesta de eso la niña le había golpeado en el estómago con su paraguas pero él solo se río.

Y es que siendo niño la mejor manera de llamar la atención de las chicas era diciendo lo contrario a lo que pensaba, y si lo meditaba detenidamente seguía haciendo la misma táctica, pues con Keiko nunca fallaba.

-¿Estarás mirando por la ventana Keiko?- exclamó, era su costumbre, su manía del mundo humano que aún no olvidaba, y es que con ella la sangre demoníaca parecía calmarse levemente, o al menos había notado que los catorce de cada mes la sed de pelear se dormía.

Y no sentía ganas de hacer nada más que quedarse a dormir en la hierba.

Y aunque él no lo sabía, del otro lado, Keiko abrió la ventana de su cuarto ese catorce de agosto para admirar el brillo de la luna y la misma estrella que él miraba.

-Yo miraría por la ventana Keiko-exclamó, sintió otra punzada en el pecho, ¡dios!, no se acostumbraría a tener que hacer reiguns sin sentido para liberar el poder que sobraba de su cuerpo mitad mazoku, levantó la mano con pereza, pues dolía, y con el dedo índice sin apuntar a nada en particular realizó una seguidilla de tres disparos.

El cabello le sudaba, y la piel enrojecía, ojos brillosos y taciturnos miraban el cielo en negro. Y es que a él no le gustaba lo negro, no le gustaba lo vació que se veía la noche sin las estrellas.

Porque cuando estuvo muerto se sintió así, porque había temblado, gritado, porque cuando trato de salir de aquel estado había conocido a Botan.

Porque tuvo que admitir en aquel instante que estaba muerto.

E irónicamente él murió un catorce, y aunque no recordaba el mes, aún sentía lo frío que quedó su cuerpo al salir de él. En el momento en que sintió su alma separarse, en que simplemente quedo mirando desde el cielo el pavimento de la calle, el color del auto, y la sensación de haber perdido algo.

La sensación de haber perdido su vida en aquel trayecto.

Temblando, sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de papel, y con un lápiz escribió otra carta; era su costumbre, y aunque ella no le respondiese le gustaba hacerlo, porque le recordaba a su corazón que había alguien del otro lado esperándole, que le recordaba no era un monstruo.

Y aunque no lo supiese, Keiko miraba cada catorce por su ventana pero por una razón muy distinta de la suya.

La niña no miraba por que ese punto le indicaba el Makai, miraba por que debido al resplandor del reigun cada catorce quedaba en aquella estrella una estela de luz, dándole el aspecto de estrella fugaz surcando la noche, puntual cada mitad de mes.

Y a la que simplemente le pedía un deseo.

_-Regresa a mi lado con bien-_ pero Yusuke estando desde aquel lado no sabía que ella se quedaba cada noche respondiendo sus cartas y que esperaba silenciosamente, le dijese en una que volvería a ella.

El moreno dejó salir un suspiró, y sintió el corazón latir con intensidad, levemente notó como el cabello crecía; seguramente para el siguiente mes debería de quedarse encerrado ese catorce, pues difícilmente podría dormir.

Decidió no pensar, no sentir y sólo escribió otra carta.

_Keiko: _

_Hoy sentí la soledad más cerca que nunca, y es que no hubo nadie con quien compartir aquello que descubrí en el Makai. Aquí no hay estrellas, sólo un manto negro en el cielo al que llamamos noche. Pero nieva, ¡y la palabra es rara ya en mi garganta!; la nieve es fría, como si estuvieses tocando a Yukina; entiendo por que Hiei no le gusta estar en la nieve, por que duele, y si estas mucho tiempo expuesto a ella te quemas._

_Me quedé mirando la noche mucho tiempo, tanto que no supe descifrar la hora en que me fui al castillo de regreso. Me pregunto si estarás mirando la luna desde tu ventana, por mi parte me conformó con aquella única estrella que sale una vez al mes._

_¿Sabes? Hoy recordé muchas cosas, pero no tiene caso decirlas._

_Puedo resumirlas en una frase Keiko._

_-Es catorce de agosto-_

_Y podrás suponer me decaigo más este día que los demás, mañana tengo entrenamiento con Yomi; un demonio amigo de Kurama que "amablemente" accedió a que entrenase con su hijo, quien por esas casualidades de la vida es un crío y el doble de fuerte que yo. ¡Será un gran desafío!_

_Keiko… ¿recuerdas aquel catorce en que te dije estabas fea y me golpeaste con el mango del paraguas?; al salir la estrella pedí volver a tener esos seis años, pero sé no pasará, al menos me gustó tener esos recuerdos en mi mente un buen tiempo._

_Las manos siguen doliendo, y el cabello esta muy largo; tengo sueño._

_-Demasiado sueño-_

_Tengo el leve presentimiento que la próxima carta que te mande no será buena, quizás sea por que cada vez me siento más vació, y es que la razón por la que me volvía fuerte y lograba salir airoso de una batalla era por protección, y no, ¡no por querer vivir ni por que si ganaba eso me aseguraba una pelea con un demonio de una mejor clase!_

_¡Si fuese así, me habría quedado en el mundo humano!, peleándome con los nuevos chicos callejeros y golpeando los juegos del centro comercial._

_Sufrirás un ataque de nervios al leer esto seguro, pero…_

_-Perdí mi inspiración para pelear-_

_Así que te pediré silenciosamente, mientras me muerdo una mano para que los huesos dejen de dolerme por el cambio con el mazoku, que si estas mirando por la ventana le digas a esa luna tuya que me regrese la musa que he perdido._

_Y que la envié el próximo mes que viene._

_Dentro del sobre te anexo un dibujo garabateado de donde estoy._

_-No llores Keiko- _

_El otro catorce de agosto te haré un dibujo del Makai rodeado de nieve._

_Lo prometo. _

_Yusuke_

****

_Continuará-_

* * *

**Próxima palabra:** Cuarta palabra "Chiquillos"

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

kitty_wolf, angg, ReScUe-CoLuPtOr , Sakura-chan05, Shery4869.

* * *

.

…_**Y ahora dime: ¿Cuanto vale tu alma?...**_

…_**Y ahora pide: ¿dinero o placer?**_

…_**Sueñas con curar el cáncer…**_

…_**El sida fue cosa de Yahvé…**_

_**.  
**_

-Diabulus in música-

Mägo de Oz


	4. Chiquillos

_**Palabras para Paula**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo les uso para entretenerme un rato y poder distraerme,porque desde hace una semana que no tengo vida por la universidad, he vuelto a ser un ente que debe pensar en sólo aprobar los ramos.

_**Oscurinotitas: **_

Agradezco a esas tres personas que me comentan y que me dicen les gusta este fick, sé que no es como mis otras historias, pero no se preocupen, no tengo intención de detener su publicación. Soy muy feliz sabiendo que le quieren leer y que no me han quedado occe los personajes, que era lo que más temía por parte de Yusuke.

Sé que no tiene muchos comentarios pero eso es lo de menos, porque me fascina mi fick, siempre he pensando que mientras quieras tu historia (porque por algo la escribiste y la publicaste) y tengas ideas para ella debes de seguirla primero por gusto y satisfacción para contigo (no saben lo bien que se siente cuando has terminado un capítulo y cuando lo lees y dices "quiero saber que sigue"), cuando escribo soy autor, luego de que he terminado el fick soy usuario y se siente muy bien; con este fick cuando comencé a escribirlo me pasó lo mismo que con matices, tuve que hacer 4 capítulos seguidos porque la sensación que experimenté en ese momento fue demasiado agradable.

Bueno, dejo de aburrirlos, ¡espero les guste este capítulo!

"_**Angelina de la Mörte":**_ es el nombre que uso para mis creaciones originales.

* * *

.

**Cuarta palabra**

"_**Chiquillos"**_

_**.  
**_

_El amor es la sensación de la vida…_

_Para un niño es un capítulo nuevo de su programa favorito…_

_Para una niña como esa muñeca que mira de una vitrina…_

_Y como en el, de color rosa y azul se arma la serie…_

_Y en la vida la impotencia es no poder hacer nada al ver un niño que llora..._

_-Angelina de la Mörte-_

_.  
_

Se quedó mirando la luz del sol salir por aquel atardecer, seguro eran las siete de la mañana.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?- la voz de Kurama puntual como siempre le desconcentró, mirose al piso, las maderas estaban algo sucias. Quizás tendría que hacer aseo.

_-Pérdida insana de tiempo_-pensó.

-¿Hiei en que piensas?- no quería hablarle, estaba molesto, pero había sido por una estupidez, después de todo no era la primera vez que el zorro le obligaba a permanecer en el mundo humano por casi un mes completo.

-En el makai- Kurama se mordió los labios, no había forma, era difícil retener a Hiei mucho tiempo en el nigenkai. Era demonio, lo entendía, una mitad de su corazón pertenecía a ese lugar después de todo, y aunque la mayoría del tiempo a Hiei ese lugar le trajo malos ratos no podía evitar pensar que se aburriría y se iría para siempre.

Oh mierda, y eso si que le dolía.

-¿Vamos a ver a Yusuke?- Hiei le miró, media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tengo ganas de limpiar hoy- dijo, y no hubo necesidad de seguir la conversación.

-Seguro Yusuke tiene hecho pedazos su alcoba y pide que le limpien- otra vez media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Habrá que comprobarlo, ¿no?-hora después se llevaba hasta un limpiador de vidrios, Hiei era así, si estaba depresivo no te quemaba con el Ensastu- rengoku-shou, ni mucho menos te gritaría hasta terminar di fónico o algo parecido.

Le parecía extraño, pero le gustaba barrer o trapear, y tenía una horrible fascinación por los pisos brillantes, él sabía, de niño siempre se rodeó de lugares manchados de sangre y aunque no se lo dijera no le gustaba ver esos lugares.

Era como un chiquillo mimado en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Y ese día estaba de aniversario Hina, por ende si Hiei era mortalmente callado, ese día apenas si decía palabras.

-¡Yusuke!- quince minutos después estaban en frente al patio del moreno, Hiei saboreó mentalmente el aroma del aire, la nieve cubría aún parte del prado del castillo, Yusuke seguro ni se había levantado.

Lanzaron una piedrilla al vidrio.

-¿Qué hacen tan temprano?- A diferencia de lo que pensó, el moreno estaba vestido, y también traía un paño para vidrios, del otro lado de la ventana alcanzaban a percibir la música de la radio. Era una señal del mundo humano, aunque la frecuencia no se alcanzaba a distinguir.

-¿También te dieron ganas de limpiar?-voz sarcástica, Hiei era el de siempre, y los ojos picarescos le dieron a entender al moreno que ese día había amanecido con ganas de fastidiarle.

-No, estaba por drogarme con el roseador- risas de por medio de Kurama.

-Debiste avisarme, es mejor el neoprem- respondió este, Hiei quedó con la cara en duda.

-Idiotas-bajó la vista, esos humanos volvían a hablar de cosas que no entendía.

Yusuke bajó, puertas abriéndose, sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el recibidor.

-Bien, me ayudaran hoy-

-Si tú quieres-

-Hiei, en primera tú querías venir-

-Hn- silencio, otra risa, y Kurama reparó en algo que traía en el cuello el moreno, ¿ese collar era nuevo?-

-Yusuke, ¿y ese collar?- el moreno dejó de sonreír.

-Keiko- fue todo, oh rayos, otro depresivo, ¡porque debía de rodearse de gente depresiva cuando él no lo estaba!

Espera, un roseador…

-¿Tu también limpias cuando estas depre?-

Sonrojo de parte de Yusuke, no respondió, la verdad no era que limpiara cuando estaba depre, pero bueno, era una manía que quedo cuando Keiko estaba depresiva.

-Alguien me lo enseño-dijo, y Kurama no siguió haciendo preguntas, Keiko le había dejado la manía, ella se ponía a limpiar todo por tener algo que hacer.

Aunque si lo pensaba, seguro la habitación de Yusuke estaba hecha un caos.

-¿Y se supone que esta es tu alcoba?- Kurama quedó mirando el cuarto apenas subieron, por Merlín que estaba sucia.

-Bueno, digamos que anoche tuve un pequeño problema- problema…¿y eso era?-

-Este yoki me es desconocido- Hiei lo notó, no, no era que la pieza estuviese sucia.

-¿Anoche te transformaste?-

-Supongo, no recuerdo bien, pero esta mañana tenía la ropa hecha pedazos- ser mitad mazoku era difícil, además de frustrante, a diferencia suya sabía lo que hacía cuando Youko tomaba posesión de su cuerpo.

Enseguida se quedó mirando a Hiei, el demonio ahora yacía en el piso, refregando con el paño tan tranquilo como si eso fuese algo normal.

Aunque daba miedo verlo tan tranquilo.

-Déjalo, de niño solía hacer eso- susurró el kitsune, Yusuke se sonrió.

Keiko hacia lo mismo, aquella niña cada vez que se portaba mal o cada vez que las cosas no le salían rompía sus cuadernos y luego los limpiaba, era raro, pero la mantenía con cosas por hacer.

_-¿Tienes cuadernos para que rompa_?- recordó que luego de mucho había notado ese detalle, Keiko rompía hojas, rayaba hojas, hasta manchaba las paredes de su habitación con manitos de pintura para desestresarse del colegio.

En el recuerdo no pasaba de los siete.

_-Rompe el vidrio así lo limpio con la escoba_- otro flash, definitivamente estaba depresivo hoy.

-¿Por qué esa cara?, ¿no deberías estar entrenando Yusuke?-

-No se puede cuando tienes la cabeza en otra parte-

_-¡Tira pintura, ahhh, pero a mí no Keiko!-_

_-Así te puedo limpiar, y quizás te salga esa cara de pocos amigos que tienes Yusuke- _

-¿Me lo dejas ver?- levantó los hombros, el collar pasó del cuello del moreno a las manos del zorro.

-Oye…esta foto-

-Teníamos siete- en el collar yacía Keiko manchándolo de harina.

-Pudo haber escogido una mejor foto-

-Contestó mi carta- el zorro guardo silencio.

-¿Vamos a otro lado?-

-¿Y perderme a Hiei limpiando todo?-

-No te pondrá atención-

-¿Ah?- Kurama quería, pero no debía decirle, en la mente del körime seguro estaba la pieza de Hina, y aquel que pensara que por haber sido bebé no se la sabía o la recordaba era un reverendo estúpido.

-Esta…digamos en otra dimensión hoy-

-Bueno-

El körime ni los sintió, se encerraron en el baño.

-Oye, kura, ¿no pensará mal?-

-No, Hiei es igual a un niño, y amenos que le digas literalmente que estamos teniendo sexo no desconfiara de mí-

Sonrojo de parte de Yusuke, como respuesta a eso el otro le lanzó el jabón del baño.

-Estúpido, ¡era en sentido figurado!-

-Bueno- otra imagen, Keiko lanzando el mismo jabón.

-Y-

-Aquí esta- el sobre que yacía en sus bolsillos estaba doblado, Kurama le abrió.

En él sólo yacía una línea.

_-¿Volverás verdad?-_

-Yusuke-

-¿Traes hojas?-

-Siempre las traigo-

-¿Te molesta si le saco a Hiei una foto?, ¡no me creerá si le digo!-

-Niño-

_Keiko:_

_Recibí tu sobre, ¿no podías escoger una peor foto de mi verdad?, claro, tú sales linda, pero yo salgo cubierto de esa horrible harina. Al levantarme noté mi pieza hecha un desastre mundial, bueno, no es que no se pudiera dormir en ella pero olía mal. Y sin buscarle, amablemente llegaron Hiei y Kurama a mi casa para limpiar. ¡No sabes la sorpresa que me dio mirarlos desde la ventana!, ¿Cuándo imaginaria que Hiei limpiaba?_

_Tiene la misma manía tuya, Kurama debe de tener una paciencia de oro._

_Y no, no digo que seas remilgosa con esa manía, ahora, no sé si la sigues teniendo, y si es un sí entonces quédate calladita._

_Vale, si me estresa un poco tu manía de limpiar…_

_-Hiei tiene más problemas de los que esperaba- una vez recuerdo hablamos de eso los dos, ¿te acuerdas?, nos encerramos en el baño de tu pieza y me preguntaste como era que Hiei fuese tan callado, no Keiko, Hiei no es callado._

_Sólo no sabe como decir las cosas que siente._

_Recordé cuando de pequeños tú me rallabas o rompías hojitas de los cuadernos por tener algo que hacer. _

_El collar que enviaste con tu carta lo traigo en el cuello, apenas pueda cambiaré la fotografía de él._

_Keiko, eres una niña._

_Aquí te anexo la prueba de que Hiei tiene la misma manía tuya, ¿a poco se ve tierno con ese trapeador?, Kurama me dijo que quizás tú y él se parecían en muchas cosas, pero que seguro no eras tan chiquilla como él, no sé, habrá que comprobarlo. (risas)_

_¿Te dan rabietas si no tienes helado de postre?_

_-No recuerdo si te gustan los helados-_

_¿Te escondes bajo la cama cuando no quieres hacerlo?_

_-Nunca lo hemos hecho, así que será de las primeras cosas que comprobaré-_

_¿Te dan miedo los rayos?_

_-Sé que las arañas si, así que no te hagas la que no teme a nada-_

_Keiko, hoy me hubiese gustado verte limpiar por limpiar, quizás hasta terminábamos en el baño encerrados haciendo otra cosa._

_Y si, puedo decir que algo no he cambiado de niño._

_-Sigo siendo un pervertido-_

_Y espero, tú tampoco hayas cambiado esa manía de la limpieza._

_-¿Me envías una foto de ti y un trapeador?-_

_Quiero ver cuál de los dos se ve más tierno, aunque Hiei quizás te ganas por su tamaño._

_Él sí que no pasa de los once._

_En cambio, si lo pienso, tú y un trapeador, con un peto, un pantalón corto para dejar las piernas al descubierto, sobando con una mano la cabellera castaña que te cae por que te has hecho mal un moño no se vería tierno._

_-Para nada que no- me sonrió a medio lado._

_-Envíame una foto así para que la ponga en el collar, y en otra carta te contaré lo que hice por la noche al ver la foto…bueno…¿soy un pervertido después de todo no?_

_Nos veremos el siguiente mes_

_-Volveré Keiko; por favor espérame-_

_Yusuke_

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

**Próxima palabra: Palabra 5 "Delirio"**

Espero les haya gustado, sé que no fue tan profundo como el anterior, pero en sí la idea era un poco difusa; muchas gracias a quienes han dejado comentarios.

* * *

_**Con cariño para:**_

KittyWolf; Angg y Sherry4869

Nos veremos en dos semanas.

* * *

.

_**...Quiero estar contigo, quédate aquí...**_

_**...Siempre, siempre, siempre...**_

_**...No sé lo que ocurrirá mañana...**_

_**...Por eso abrázame, ¿si?...**_

_**.  
**_

-Gibusu-

Shinna Ringo


	5. Delirio

_**Palabras para Paula**_

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo los he usado para pasar un buen rato, y espero que ustedes también lo pasen.

**Notas:**

Quinta actualización que cumplo durante este año, espero seguir de esta manera. Espero les agrade este capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que leen mis historias.

* * *

.

**Quinta palabra**

"_**Delirio"**_

_**.  
**_

…_Si dudo, si me alucino; vivo…_

…_Si me engaño, si tengo pesadillas; existo…_

…_¿Cómo engañarme al afirmar que existo?..._

…_¿Si tengo que existir para engañarme?..._

_-San Agustín-_

_.  
_

-¿Estas seguro de esto Yusuke?- escuchó la voz de uno de los discípulos de raizen, el dolor de la cabeza era tal que no reconocía de quien era siquiera; y quemaba, haciéndole crujir los huesos del cuerpo y de los cartílagos de la laringe.

Apenas sí podía articular palabras coherentes.

-No preguntes y déjame sólo con esto-

-¿Pero si necesitas que venga?-

-¡Que te largues de aquí!- sentía cada día la ira acumularse en su pecho, la amarga necesidad de romper cosas por hacerlo, solo por el hecho de querer destruir por destruir.

Escuchó el eco que produjo la puerta del cuarto al golpearse y se quedo estirado en la cama con las manos atadas en dos grilletes y las piernas en posición fetal.

Keiko no habría soportado verlo de tal manera.

-¿Estará bien?- escuchó el susurro tras la puerta, la fuerza auditiva de la criatura era tal que incluso los sonidos más bajos podía escucharlos. Molestaba, en parte, porque hasta el corazón de ellos era audible para él.

Y si alguien le hubiese dicho que al ser mitad demonio tendría que pasar por ello una noche de cada mes habría hecho lo imposible para no tener aquella sangre. Pero bueno, ¡inari que las cosas no estaban como él las quería!

-Maldito Raizen-exclamó cuando experimentó otra sacudida de sus piernas, y el ardor sobre las manos.

Las garras crecían a una velocidad que ni él entendía, pero la necesidad de matar si que la entendía.

Y sólo podía pensar en una persona para sus fines.

Sólo podía pensar en Keiko.

-Bestia de mierda- dijo, y es que el hecho de imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de Keiko siendo lastimado por sus garras le hacían fluir la sangre a borbotones, con una velocidad tal que él no podía controlar.

Y el cuerpo, el cabello, los ojos que le mirarían seguro con miedo y terror marcado en los labios.

Por eso no podía volver, ¡por que era inaceptable el querer lastimarla para satisfacer al demonio!

¡Condenados genes de mazoku que se extendían por sus venas!, y claro, ¡él debió de ser la cuarenta y tanta generación de aquel maldito para haber obtenido tal gen!

-¡Mierda!- gritó, cuando los huesos de la mano comenzaron a reacomodarse, destruyendo en parte la cadena de los grilletes y la cabeza que bombeaba como cien mil disparos en la cien. Se mordió los labios, y experimentó el filo de los colmillos en la punta de la lengua, los clavó apropósito en la boca, para experimentar el sabor de la sangre dulce, entre salada y miel en la garganta.

Y una imagen en particular se adueñó de sus sentidos, haciendo que cayese de la cama, dándose golpes en contra del piso de aquella habitación.

¡Pensar en ella no estaba ayudando para nada aquella noche!

Y es que la sola idea de imaginar sus piernas hacían tal presión en su miembro que sabía, tendría la horrible necesidad de correr, destruir, matar…y sobre todo morder.

Morder, lastimar, violar sea lo que sea que estuviese cerca, indiferente si era niño, niña, hombre u animal.

Por que él estaba a un paso diminuto de convertirse en uno aquella noche; y si Keiko le hubiese visto habría corrido de él, por que apenas se notaba el Yusuke que ella conocía.

O que amaba.

El cabello en blanco, los ojos en rojo, manos que se soltaron de los grilletes, mirada vacía en torno al resto de la habitación.

Había dos espejos en ella.

-¡Para ya!, ¡No me jodas!-exclamó, golpeó los espejo, quebró el vidrio, se incrustó los trozos por la piel de las manos. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Dolía más que los golpes de la vieja!, ¡dolía más que las peleas del Makai!; ¡y lo peor era que era su propio cuerpo el que gritaba de dolor!

_.-Herencia Mazoku, por ser pariente directo del rey Raizen-_

Si hubiese sido mazoku completo no estaría pasando por ello, pero no lo era, era un hibrido, un mezclado, y por ende, tendría delirios y alucinaciones cada cierto tiempo.

¡Pero odiaba que fueran sin aviso!, por que venían sin que él lo notase, y para cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba mal era cuando había comenzado a sentir deseos de morder, morder hasta que los cuerpos se quedasen sin piel, morder hasta que los dientes se saliesen de sus encías.

Y en su caso, eso se reducía a sólo dos colmillos.

Y sabía, alucinaba, deliraba con hacerle sólo dos cosas a Keiko en ese momento, y la necesidad de verla era tal que sabía que por ello el ataque estaba siendo con creces el peor que había tenido en meses.

Porque si ella le hubiese contestado no la estaría necesitando con tal intensidad.

-Por inari, ¡Kurama no llega!- gritó, el zorro sabía que pasaría por eso, pero parece que había olvidado que tenía que ayudarle para mantener la presión de las heridas.

Y otra vez, como antes imaginó a Keiko corriendo para alejarse de él, y luego, sus manos bajando la camiseta, rajando con las garras la piel de los pechos y del cuello.

Y en su mente la violaba, dejando salir el lado bestial del mazoku que vivía dentro de si, y dolía, pensar en que era capaz de llegar a ese extremo.

Y tuvo miedo de no poder controlarle.

_-¡Déjame!-_ y si las voces que oía en ese momento eran invenciones no sabía diferenciarlas _-¡Yusuke!, ¿Qué!-_ y si los brazos que se apretaban en torno al pecho en ese mismo contexto eran reales no lo sabía. Pero se veía sobre ella, separándole las piernas con la fuerza de las suyas, y mordiendo los pezones de la niña con velocidad.

Nunca se había preguntado el significado de "delirar" que para él, en ese momento se traducía en alucinar.

No supo como, pero en el instante en que estaba golpeándose la cabeza en torno al piso Kurama ingresó a la habitación.

Y simplemente se quedó a un lado, sabiendo que había llegado más tarde de lo que había supuesto en la transformación de Yusuke a Mazoku.

-Demonios- dijo, pues no esperaba que el chico llegara tan pronto a ese estado, Yusuke le vio, rió en histeria, ojos sin brillo y manos que sujetaban la cabellera platinada.

Kurama sabía lo que pasaría si se quedaba allí, y también sabía que existían sólo dos maneras para que Yusuke dejase de ser controlado por el demonio.

Pero no le gustaba ninguna de ambas.

_-Yusuke-_

En la mente del moreno Kurama no existía, sólo estaba su Keiko. Bella, perfecta y hermosa para lastimar.

_-Acércate, te esta mirando-_ una voz en la cabeza, y sus piernas saltaron del suelo hasta el cuerpo del zorro, el peso hizo que cayesen ambos al piso, y Kurama no podía sacárselo de encima.

_-Trae una playera roja, quítala, ¡rómpela!-_ sintió las garras de los dedos de Yusuke, palpó con su piel el miembro excitado y retorcido de dolor.

_-Mata, quema, destruye…muerde- _se dejó hacer por el moreno, pues era mejor eso a intentar la otra opción.

Y es que mil veces prefería estar en la enfermería de Yomi que a serle infiel a Hiei.

_-Viola-_ pero cuando experimentó la boca salvaje e inyectada en sangre de Yusuke posarse en la suya tuvo que quitar el pensamiento de no hacerle nada al moreno.

_-Esta llorando, ¡tu Keiko esta llorando!-_ y cuando Yusuke experimentó un puñetazo en el rostro, y un látigo que le cortaba la piel sintió como poco a poco, irremediablemente, volvía a tener control sobre si.

-¡Despierta ya!- y cuando se vio bajo el cuerpo de Kurama, con los brazos hacia atrás y las piernas siendo atadas por las suyas supo que estuvo a punto de lastimarle.

Y tembló.

-¿Qué…¿qué?- no habían palabras en su mente, puesto que la mirada del zorro fue suficiente para que él entendiese lo que había pasado.

Y deseó morir.

-Mierda, yo…-

-Pensabas que era Keiko, querías…violarla-

La imagen regresó, acongojándole el corazón con tal fuerza, que supo tendría la peligrosa necesidad de arrojarse por la ventana.

-Se llama delirio Yusuke, aprenderás a vivir con él; yo pude, tu puedes- no, no creía en ello, Youko era distinto del mazoku, pero si lo pensaba Youko tenía vida y mente propia, sería peor estar en el lugar de Kurama.

-Delirar-

Y con ello la palabra volvió a su cabeza, si, había experimentado el significado completo, con alucinaciones y pérdida de su personalidad.

Oh, condenada palabra.

-Enciérrame-

-Lo haré, en este momento eres más peligroso que Sensui vuelto a la vida- y luego de ello el zorro le aplicó más fuerza en el látigo, cortando en parte la circulación de los brazos.

-Me parece que no estarás devuelta muy pronto con ella Yusuke, no mientras el lado mazoku te domine-

-Por eso dije tres años-

-¿Quieres que le escriba algo hoy?-

-Si, si no llega una carta, pensará que me olvide de ella este mes-

-Lo haré yo, tú duerme-

-Como si pudiera Kurama, como si pudiera-

_Keiko:_

_Me esta ganando, no quiero admitirlo pero es la verdad; ¡me domina a su antojo!; esta noche sentí ganas de lastimar, y de herirte, de hacerlo por que se me daba la real gana y temblé._

_Kurama me detuvo por que no razonaba nada._

_No diferenciaba la imagen de Kurama de la tuya, pues, en mi mente sólo estabas tú._

_Y quería lastimarte._

_Kurama me leyó una palabra antes de encerrarme con llave en una de las habitaciones del castillo para que no me volviese más peligroso e incontrolable de lo que ya estoy._

_Delirio: Estado de excitación que no obedece a razón ni a la propia voluntad._

_No te diré una fecha de mi regreso, tampoco de cómo la piel quemaba cuando el mazoku se iba apoderando cada vez más de mi mente._

_Pero dio miedo._

_Pues en mi extraña conciencia, lo único que veía era tu persona, pero la alucinación fue tal que quería sólo matarte._

_¿Y sabes?_

_-Se sintió bien- _

_Y no, ¡no quiero decir que quiero herirte!, pero es que la sangre dejó de fluir con velocidad, dejó de dolerme el pecho; y no hubo voces martilleándome cuando me dejé llevar por ella y no me opuse._

_Por que ya no había fuerzas para oponerme de todas formas a esa voz._

_Me pregunto, si delirara en casa un día de mi regreso, si me convirtiese en mazoku en tu cuarto, si tendrías la voluntad para dejarme solo con mis dolores._

_-Sé la respuesta-_

_Un rotundo ¡no!_

_Así que te pediré un favor, y tú lo jurarás, y no, ¡no me cambies el tema y no te muerdas los labios como nena remilgosa que no quiere hacer lo que se le pide!_

_¡Tú me dejaras lidiar solo con mis gritos de histeria!; ¡y mis intentos por romperte las piernas!; y me encerrarás en donde sea que encuentres o me arrojarás por la ventana._

_Por que en mi delirio, aunque no te guste, sólo siento la sed de lastimar._

_Así que te pido, en una nota, escribas si o no, para saber si aún tengo alguien esperándome del otro lado; o dejo que el demonio induzca a mi mente imágenes excitantes de tu persona una noche de cada mes._

_Me pregunto si podré controlarlo como dice Kurama, pero mi mente dice "No, no podrás", mientras que mi corazón grita que mientras seas tú mi delirio podré seguro hacerlo._

_¿Y sabes?; en este momento tu falta es tal que me dan ganas de volver a esa alucinación momentánea. Por que irónicamente, en ese momento, me sentí más cerca de ti de lo que eh estado nunca, y me hizo recordar lo que te dije en la primera carta._

_-Te amo-_

_Y como te amo, me agradaría que los delirios siguieran siendo sobre ti, mientras pueda volver a ser yo luego de cada uno de ellos._

_Hasta octubre Keiko._

_Yusuke_

_**Continuará-**__

* * *

_

**Próxima palabra:** Erótica

**Fecha de actualización:** 30 de abril.

* * *

_**Con cariño para:**_

Kitty_Wolf, Nanie, Angg y Sakura-chan 05; quienes a pesar de todo me siguen acompañando en la historia.

Quisiera que me dijesen si les gusta el desarrollo de la misma, si encuentran le falta algo, cualquier cosa, sugerencia yo lo recibiré de brazos abiertos, mientras sea algo que me ayude a mejorar en mi escritura.

Gracias.

* * *

.

…_**¿Hacia dónde se irá toda esta calidez?...**_

…_**Tal vez ya mañana habrá toda de desvanecer…**_

…_**Si se unieran nuestros latidos del corazón…**_

…_**Podré alcanzarte, estar en sincronización…**_

Tokio Revelations

Dualeky


	6. Erótica

_**Palabras para Paula**_

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo les uso para entretención sin fines de lucro.

**Mi única retribución al hacer esto son sus comentarios**, gracias a esas tres personas que me dejaron su opinión, y sólo por respeto a ellas seguiré actualizando mis historias. Porque tal parece que cuando me propongo escribir seguido no dejan comentarios,y aunque el número de comentarios no es la razón de porque escribo me pone muy triste no recibirles, porque me dejan pensando que quizás eso quiere decir que ya no les gusta lo que escribo..o que ya les he aburrido con mis historias.

Espero equivocarme.

Esperando que les agrade el capítulo les dejo, besos.

Con amor para quien lee y comenta.

* * *

.

**Sexta palabra**

"_**Erótica"**_

_**.  
**_

_Me atrevo a afirmar que no hay erotismo autentico sin el arte de la ambigüedad…_

_Cuando la ambigüedad es poderosa, más viva es la excitación…_

_-Milan Kundera-_

_.  
_

_-Eso…duele…pero…es, ¡Yusuke!_- Yusuke Urameshi era mazoku, mitad demonio, mitad humano; se había ido para controlarlo, dejando a la niña sola y con el corazón destrozado. Pero era un chico, como cualquier otro quería algo que le hiciese explotar de pasión el corazón; y como cualquier otro chico de dieciséis años tenía sueños eróticos.

Y esos sueños se habían acrecentado desde ese mes de septiembre, cuando su cuerpo fue dominado por el lado mazoku.

_-Keiko-_

_-Sigue, yo…¡yo quiero!-_ el sueño de aquella noche era exquisitamente mejor de los que había tenido, y es que en ninguno había sido Keiko la que le incitaba a seguir. Por que normal era, que él la buscara y ella se defendiera, normal en sus sueños era que él la persiguiera por todas partes, que se hiciera la difícil hasta que cedía a los deseos de su cuerpo.

Por ello aquel sueño, más que ser un sueño se había transformado en un una deliciosa película erótica.

_-Llévame lejos, llévame a cualquier sitio y no volvamos-_ se vio mordiendo la comisura del cuello, metidos en una tina con agua y burbujas hasta el tope de la bañera. Irónicamente era el castillo de Raizen. Palpó la comisura de la piel del cuello, caliente y con la sangre acumulada en la vena yugular, la cual, estaba ingurgitaba debido a la presión.

Y pensó, si seguía, quizás explotase la vena.

Y la visión le hizo palpitar con más fuerza el corazón, por que el solo pensar en la sangre bajar por el cuello de ella le hizo dormido erectar su miembro. Y las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su cuerpo estaban mojando la playera con la que dormía.

Estaba siendo arrastrado por el exquisito placer del sueño, tanto, que ni cuenta se daba del ruido del despertado, tampoco del olor de la comida.

¡Y es como iba a desperdiciar dicha imagen de Keiko en ponerle atención al reloj!; ¡cuando hace más de un mes que no soñaba con esas cosas!

_-Hagámoslo otra vez, pero déjame a mi moverme-_ y luego, al ver como el agua de la bañera se salía por el reborde de la tina vislumbró el cuerpo desnudo poniéndose de pie, quedo atónito, apreciando las curvas y las piernas gruesas y firmes de Keiko.

Dios, tenía unas seductoras piernas.

_-¿Me dejas Yusuke?-_ y la voz de la niña era tan infantil, a diferencia de lo que le mostraba la delantera de ella, la delantera le decía que era toda una mujer, mientras que la voz le daba la apariencia de nena.

_-Te amo-_ y al oír la voz de ella se dejo hacer, vislumbrando y sintiendo como ella se sentaba sobre el miembro erectado en la bañera, mientras llevaba la cabeza en extensión.

La estructura fría de la tina le sentó bien, por que necesitaba algo frío, por que iba a explotar, por que estaba seguro que ante esos movimientos circulares que Keiko estaba haciendo en torno a su miembro le harían morir de placer.

-_Eres un demonio_- dijo, cuando ella dejó de moverse, y sólo le quedaba mirando picaronamente.

_-En este momento quiero ser una zorra_- era…extraño, ilógico, pero era el cuerpo, la cara y la voz de ella.

Era toda ella en el sentido de la palabra.

_-Yusuke, creo que…creo que_- escuchaba, sentía, miraba.

Y quería morir de placer en ese lugar, quería que ella siguiese subiendo y bajando en torno al miembro, porque ante esos movimientos los pechos de Keiko subían y bajaban, acompañados por el sudor y las mejillas sonrojadas debido al vapor del baño y la excitación que se movía por la sangre de sus venas.

_-¡Ahhh!_- Keiko gritó cuando llegó al clímax, cuando experimentó como el miembro se erectaba con más fuerza y dejaba salir el semen dentro de ella. Cuando las manos de Yusuke le apretaron los pechos, cuando luego él llevo las manos a la cadera y la subían y bajaban con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Cuando él comenzó a moverla porque ella se había quedado sin energías para seguir.

_-Yusuke, duele, pero…es…se siente bien…pero_- y sabía que en el sueño él le estaba en parte lastimando, en parte excitando y en parte obligando.

Pero ella era la que quería seguir.

_-Te amo, te amo, ¡te amo yusuke!-_ y cuando cayeron dentro del agua, cuando los brazos de ella se tornaron por detrás de sus pectorales, arañando la piel del cuerpo con fuerza, llevando la boca hasta por detrás de su oreja, para morderle la delgada tela del oído, Yusuke comenzó a dar embestidas rápidas en torno a ella, haciendo que la respiración se entrecortara, que los pechos se pegaran a sus pectorales, que el ombligo de ella sintiese cosquillas ante el contacto con el vello pubico de él.

Pero tuvo que parar para que Keiko tomase aire, separando su miembro de su entrada dejó de dar embestidas, porque dentro del agua ella podía morir asfixiada debido al peso del cuerpo y la falta de oxigeno.

Quedó mirando la manera en que ella tomaba salvajemente bocanas de aire, y como el agua se movía en torno a ella por el movimiento de los pechos.

Y cuando estuvieron en la superficie de nuevo, mirándose con ojos rojizos por el alcohol del shampoo que había en el agua del baño, Keiko abrió un poco sus labios, y él en un ataque de frenesí le beso con fuerza.

Y Keiko experimentó como sentía, como su pecho temblaba; como las piernas se iban colocando tras de la cintura de él.

Sintiendo en la punta de su entraba la punta del miembro de él.

_-¿Vendrás la otra semana a verme?-_

_-Depende, quizás la otra semana no quiera ser una zorra, y quiera ser virgen-_

Se rió.

Otra vez el ruido del despertador.

_-Aunque, hoy-_ movimientos divertidos de su mano en el mentón, los brazos de Keiko se quedaron tras el cuello. _–Me gustaría ser una muñeca-_

-¿_Una muñeca?-_

_-Una muñeca que quiere ser vestida, y amada-_

_-¿Te pongo mi ropa?-_

_-¿No te importa que me quede grande?-_

_-Nah, te ves sexy con la ropa grande, más si es mi playera-_

La morena rió, y susurró en su oído dos frases.

_-Sácame de la tina, hagámoslo frente a un espejo-_

Despertó del sueño, otra vez el ruido del reloj.

Se cayó de la cama cuando trató de apagar el reloj, ¡reloj de mierda que tenía que sonar en la mejor parte!

-Keiko-exclamó, demonios, ¡había manchado las sábanas!; o sea que la sensación si había pasado, ¡pero él nunca había eyaculado en sueños!

-Espero volver a tenerlo en la noche, quiero saber en que termina la película-rió. Quedo mirando el despertador.

Diez de la mañana, Keiko seguro estaba en clases.

Se fue al baño, luego de una ducha helada sintió como bajaba la sangre del cuerpo y se apagaba la sensación de frenesí. Pero aun sentía la carencia de aire, y el reborde de los pechos de ella.

Y le gusto.

Papel en mano, sonrisa lasciva en la boca, palabras que salieron sin explicación.

_Keiko:_

_Pienso que eres muy excitante. Si te definiera en una frase en este momento diría "Te gusta jugar a ser una muñeca coqueta y erótica"._

_Y no, ¡no me preguntes que me fumé para que diga eso!, sólo lo sé. Sé que bajo toda es cantidad de ropa y vestidos largos hay unas firmes y largas piernas, sé que en tu cabeza más de una vez habrá pasado la idea de aparentar ser como las otra chicas, o ser más lanzada conmigo._

_Sé que te gusta, en la privacidad de la noche sacar esa forma de ser que reservas sólo para pocas personas, por que Keiko, tú eres una pervertida en el fondo. _

_Pero sabes aparentar que no._

_Recibí la nota, de todas formas sabía dirías que si, eres muy predecible. Ahora pregunto, ¿has pensado hacerlo dentro de una tina? Yo acabo de soñarlo, y si, ¡soy un maldito pervertido!,¡pero tú eres el doble de pervertida que yo!, ¿o acaso crees que no sé que te gusta ver cosas donde lo hacen frente a espejos?_

_Nunca has sido muy buena ocultando las pantallas de la pc Keiko, para la próxima quita el sonido, o simula que llegaste a una página de esas por accidente o un virus. Y no, no me mires con ojos en blanco como diciendo "Yusuke eres un", si tu librero esta lleno de historias de sexo, y películas para chicos._

_¿Y qué me dices de esos comics de relaciones homosexuales?_

_Por eso escogí esa palabra._

_-Eres mi muñeca erótica-_

_Así que para cuando vuelva, te regalaré un espejo de cuerpo completo._

_Para que te muerdas los labios cuando contemples lo que te haré al volver._

_Yusuke_

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

**Próxima palabra**: Palabra VII-Fidelidad.

Esperando que les haya gustado les dejaré para otra continuación.

Fecha de subida: 21 de mayo.

**Gracias especialmente a:**

**Angg, Kitty_Wolf y Sherry4869.

* * *

**

.

_**...La raíz de todas las pasiones es el amor:**_

_**De él nace la tristeza, el gozo, la alegría y la desesperación...**_

-Lope de Vega-

_._


	7. Fidelidad

_**Palabras para Paula**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro togashi, yo sólo les he usado para entretenerme un poco, de paso, sigo manteniéndome en el fandom lo más que puedo.

_**Disculpas:**_

Siento mucho no haber podido cumplir este día con la continuación de Treinta días, la verdad, recién voy a la mitad del capítulo, por lo que hoy en la noche trataré de seguirle, este mes no ha sido de los más relajados.

Apenas pueda les subiré la continuación.

Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan.

Con amor para ellos.

* * *

.

**Séptima palabra**

"_**Fidelidad"**_

_**.  
**_

_La fidelidad es el esfuerzo de un alma noble_

_Para igualarse a otra más grande que ella…_

_-Johann W. Gohete-_

_.  
_

_-Me voy al makai-_.

_-¿Piensas volver algún día?-_ La voz de Keiko, el paisaje cerca del río donde se vieron por última vez

_-No lo sé, pero prometo tratar de regresar en tres años-_

La manera en que ella se alejaba de él, y él trataba de seguirla, pero no lograba alcanzarla_._

_-Keiko…¡No me dejes!- _y a pesar de saber que ella le estaba oyendo no pensó un minuto en detenerse para mirarle.

Y luego, la noche en que irrumpió en la casa de ella, y Keiko sólo le hizo un gesto con el rostro al escuchar su propuesta improvisada de matrimonio sin ningún toque romántico. El único toque romántico que hubo aquella noche fue el brillo que se había adueñado de sus ojos, y las manos que tomaron las de la niña con fuerza.

_-¡Te amo!-_

_-Si, si, yo también_- y a pesar de eso, ella pareció ignorarlo, pero él sabía, que en el momento en que había salido de la casa ella le había estado mirando por la ventana.

Y sonrió al recordar aquello.

Sería fiel a su promesa, pero ¿qué significado tenía esa palabra para su persona?; para Keiko, una promesa significaba que ponías toda tu alma en ella para cumplirla.

Pero para él una promesa…¿qué significado tenía?

_-Nos casaremos cuando vuelva-_

_-¿Qué?-_

Nunca se había preguntando el significado de aquella palabra, pero luego de haber soñado con Keiko había descubierto que al realizar aquella promesa le había palpitado con fuerza el pecho, porque había puesto sus sentimientos en aquellas palabras.

Por que amaba a Keiko.

Y al día siguiente, otro sueño le invadió, y jamás esperó soñar con ellos; porque estaba seguro que no dependía de ellos.

¡Oh Inari!; ¡Que equivocado estaba!

Soñó con aquel día en que sus caminos se separaron, soñó con la voz de Kuwabara reclamándole por que se iba del mundo humano, por que al parecer sólo le importaban las peleas, y daba lo mismo donde o en que bando fuera, mientras pudiesen pelear.

Y desde aquel sueño, había comenzado a cuestionar el significado de la fidelidad.

_-El rey Raizen solicita tu ayuda-_ la voz de ellos, aquella noche en que fue con la primera detective espiritual, el momento en que al pelear con aquel hombre sintió el hedor de la carne humana en su boca.

El relato de aquella historia de que era descendiente de mazoku; del rey Raizen apunto de morir, y de que él era necesario para ganar la guerra que comenzaría en el mundo del mal.

-_Yo también fui invitado a ir al makai_- luego el rostro de Kurama, y el haberse enterado en el templo de Genkai que estarían en bandos distintos. _–Me convocó la otra fuerza, el rey Yomi- _y pensar que lo dijo tan tranquilamente.

_-En mi caso Mukuro fue quien lo envió_- Hiei, y su manera simplista y cortante de decir las cosas.

Ojos que se miraron con melancolía, en parte con rabia y en parte con dolor.

Por que irónicamente, siendo amigos, estaban defendiendo a distintos reyes.

¡Inari!, ¡las cosas se habían torcido desde aquel momento!; ¡y ya ni siquiera tenía noticias del nigenkai de parte del zorro!

Y sabía, porque se lo decía el corazón que tarde o temprano terminarían matándose unos a otros.

Él no había ido al mundo del mal para proteger a un rey como su fiel perrito faldero, no, el quería pelear; ¡quería probarse que podía controlar a la bestia que habitaba dentro de si!, que podía recuperar su alma luchadora; pues luego de la pelea con Sensui hace muchos meses atrás se sintió vacío.

¡Y como dolió en aquel momento!

¡Como le costó acostumbrarse a la idea de vivir como un humano más!

-Quizás…fue por eso que no me quede- si, quizás fue eso, y no Raizen; por que en verdad buscaba una excusa para irse, para dejar aquella simple y aburrida rutina, porque él sabía, en su caso, la rutina le atormentaba de sobremanera. Porque sentía que se volvía loco si no peleaba, sentía que con cada día que transcurría la necesidad de lastimar aumentaba cada vez más.

Se preguntó en el marco de su ventana si él no hubiese aceptado, ¿Kurama y Hiei de todas maneras lo habrían hecho?, Sabía la respuesta, ellos habrían ido igual.

Y aún asi, estando en ese lugar Kurama seguía siéndole fiel. Seguía ayudándole de vez en cuando, en especial con los entrenamientos, con el gen del mazoku, aún bajo la vigilancia y el peso de los conflictos de Yomi con Raizen.

Por el contrario Hiei era un misterio.

Como si se lo hubiese tragado la ideología de Mukuro, o era quizás sólo una pantalla para no tener que pelear en su contra. Cualquiera fuese la razón él no la entendía.

-¿Qué es ser fiel?- se preguntó, en su mente no estaba la respuesta, pero en su corazón existía una a esa pregunta.

Él le era fiel a sólo una persona.

Le era sólo fiel a Keiko.

Y no, ¡no en el ámbito sexual de la palabra!; eso no era fidelidad, eso era dignidad. El usaba la fidelidad en el sentido de estar siempre al lado de esa persona, ¡Independiente del caso!; porque él sabía, que si se volvía loco, si quedaba lisiado, o si perdía la memoria, ella seguiría a su lado.

¡Eso era para él la lealtad!

_-¡Por favor no me dejes!-_

_-Ya es muy tarde…adiós-_

Y sabía que aunque ella no le fuese fiel, que aunque ella le dejase solo, él no podría hacerlo.

No podría encontrar a nadie como ella, y tampoco quería un reemplazo en ese mundo. Prefería la soledad a tener que olvidarla.

-¡Ese sueño me tiene de los nervios!-exclamó, apoyó un codo en el marco de la ventana, entonces una duda le asaltó; estando en bandos distintos…¿Kurama aún visitaba a Hiei?; ¿Seguían siendo pareja a pesar de las reglas de que reinos distintos debían de odiarse?

_-¿Por qué peleas en contra de ellos?-_ recordó la vez en que ese discípulo le pidió irse con él, el relato y la cara en señal de decepción.

_-Si un espíritu no le agrada a mi rey a mí tampoco, por ende, ni Mukuro ni Yomi me agradan; y a ti tampoco pueden agradarte_- escuchó el retumbar de una piedra chocar en su vidrio, bajo la mirada; vislumbró el traje de Kurama caminando sin rumbo fijo cerca del castillo.

Le saludó con una mano como acto reflejo, a lo que el zorro sólo sonrió. Con una señal de cabeza Yusuke captó el mensaje de ir hasta donde estaba.

Kurama le contempló, contando mentalmente los pasos que dio hasta llegar a él.

Cinco pasos y un salto ligero de piernas.

-Kurama-

-Es mejor que dejemos de vernos un tiempo Yusuke- no creía, pero era la voz de él.

-¿Sucedió algo?-

-Yomi me ha ordenado matarte la próxima vez que te vea- corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, manos que sudaron y temblaron ligeramente.

¿Kurama sería capaz de ello?

-Supongo que no debo preguntarte que le dijiste-

-No, sabes que si tengo la oportunidad lo haré-

¿Qué era ser fiel?; ¿si la gente en la que él confiaba había probado no ser leal a él en más de una ocasión?; ¿si habían ordenado darle muerte en el mundo humano aún siendo detective espiritual?.

Kurama haría lo que le dijese Yomi, porque era su rey; y era la voluntad de Yomi la que regia ahora la vida del zorro, porque sabía Kurama estaba en deuda con Yomi.

Y si lo pensaba, él no había sido leal a Keiko del todo. Y es que esa palabra podía tener muchos significados; ¡dios que filosóficos se habían vuelto aquellos sueños!; no le había contado que le habían puesto precio a su cabeza en el nigenkai, y que por ello, se vio obligado en parte a alejarse de ella.

Porque si ella estaba con él, le harían daño.

Porque si ella presenciaba una de sus peleas moriría seguro de pena o de desilusión.

Y sabía, le debía más a Keiko que a nadie en ese universo; le debía la vida; porque si no hubiese sido ella quien le besara, él ahora no estaría hablando con Kurama.

Y por ello la amaba con locura, porque era fuerte, porque le quería.

Porque confiaba ciegamente en su persona, ¡así como él confiaba en ella!

¡Oh, inari!; ¡él dependía después de todo de la gente!; ¡y se había estado mintiendo como un crío desde hace ocho solitarios meses!

¡Y tuvo que darse cuenta luego de esos sueños!

Si, quizás eso era ser fiel; y no en el estricto sentido de la palabra en un índice sexual.

Yusuke volvió a la realidad al sentir una mano en el hombro, mirando al zorro notó el brillo entre dorado mortecino que estaba en sus pupilas.

Kurama estaba mal, pero…¿por qué?

El zorro apretó los labios, quería decirle algo a Yusuke, pero no tenía permiso para ello.

-Yomi…-

-Te dio otra orden- dijo, cuando notó un leve movimiento de cejas del pelirrojo, y los labios que se mordieron levemente.

-Si-

-Tiene que ver con Hiei-

El zorro pareció temblar; en su mundo apunto de fragmentarse en leves pedazos su corazón retumbó en sus oídos. Y Yusuke estuvo seguro de haber oído los lamentos inútiles de Kurama en contra de las decisiones de Yomi.

-Ordenó que no lo siguiese viendo, de lo contrario lo matará-

-Es un gusano-

-Me quiere sólo para él-

-Pero tú quieres a Hiei-

-Pero debo serle leal, porque si lo soy, él lo será conmigo-

-¿Aunque debas de matar a tu novio?-

-Hiei…Hiei me dijo que él lo haría si estuviese en mi lugar- silencio, imposible. Él no podría, ¡no podría vender la vida de Keiko así como así si estuviese en ese contexto!

-¡Que mierda les pasa a ambos por la cabeza!; ¡Qué acaso no se aman!-

-Si Yusuke, y confiamos en el otro, tanto como un demonio puede hacerlo en otro-

-Inari que no te entiendo Kurama-

-Yo…la verdad quería pedirte un favor-

-Escucho-

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, no harás nada para impedir lo que hagamos, no importa que sea, solo no interfieras-

-Kurama, eso…yo…-

-Sé lo que te digo, Hiei también está de acuerdo en ello, hemos decidido no vernos un tiempo hasta que yomi se le pase esta adicción con mi persona- entonces, la voz del zorro hizo eco en su mente, y al girar la vista y bajarla se topó con las hojas secas de los árboles en el suelo.

Aquella tarde de otoño no estaba resultando agradable, más con aquellas hojas secas, y debido al resto de nieve que había quedado del mes anterior eran frías y afiladas, como dagas filosas.

-Entiendo- y luego, sin saber cómo, simplemente Kurama desapareció. Se tiró en la hierba, no entendía esa relación truncada que llevaban ellos, no al zorro, no a Hiei.

-No puedes hacerle nada Yusuke- se dijo, así eran ellos, pero si fuese Keiko, él no haría nada. Hasta era más confortante la idea de que ella diese el primer paso, cosa que no llegaría a cumplir, porque siendo tan linda, seguro si tuviese un cuchillo en las manos y él estuviese bajo esa mano ella se detendría, y el cuchillo temblaría cayendo irremediablemente al suelo.

Mirose el piso, estaba terminando el invierno, pero aún así quedaban hojas de lo que fue el otoño pasado, algo raro del makai a lo que no se acostumbraba era a las no tan marcadas estaciones del año, más que estaciones eran mezclas o fragmentos de ellas.

En la única hoja de otoño seca que aún no estaba congelada se dedicó a escribir. Aquella sería la primera hoja que le enviaría a ella como carta, y con pequeños flashes de poder las palabras se grabaron como con esos lápices de fuego de los artesanos del nigenkai cuando tallan en madera tu nombre.

Era bonita, y esperaba, a Keiko le gustase.

Y si no….ensayaría en otra cosa, cuando viniese alguna idea.

_Keiko:_

_Estamos ya a Enero si mis cálculos no me fallan, perdona, olvide saludarte en navidad, no tengo un presente en esta carta, tampoco una idea, en realidad esta carta no tiene grandes frases como las anteriores._

_Sólo quería decirte algo pequeño Keiko y que creo, no te he dicho nunca, no te diré "Te amo" en esta carta, no te diré "eres bonita", tampoco "Te necesito", eso te lo he dicho en otras cartas, e ilusamente pienso que quizás has guardado cada carta que te he enviado, y si no, miénteme._

_-Dime que las guardas-_

_¿Novedades?_

_No entiendo a Kurama…_

_No entiendo a Hiei…_

_No entiendo su manera torcida de quererse pero se quieren…y supongo que al final sólo eso importa._

_Sólo entiendo una cosa: Yo te quiero, sé que no entenderás por que digo esto, te lo contaré algún día cuando vuelva, por que Keiko yo volveré. Pero quería decirte que a pesar de cualquier cosa yo no podría herirte, y no me preguntes que me fume hoy para estar tan sentimental._

_Sólo quería decirte esta frase._

_-Confió en ti con mi vida Keiko- _

_Y ahora pregunto…_

_-¿Tú confías en mí?-_

_No es necesario me respondas, porque sé la respuesta, y si no es así, entonces miénteme de nuevo._

_Espero te haya gustado el diseño de esta carta._

_-Feliz navidad atrasada Keiko-_

_Prometo tenerte un regalo el año que viene…_

_Yusuke_

_Continuará-

* * *

_

_**Próxima palabra: Palabra 8: Grullas.**_

Sé que el capítulo no fue de los más emotivos, pero el siguiente viene con regalo sorpresa. Y ese sí que les gustará y estoy segurísima de ello.

Gracias especialmente a esas tres personas que siguen conmigo, que han estado conmigo a lo largo de todo el desarrollo de este fick. Un beso enorme a ustedes.

_**En especial a:**_

Kitty_wolf, Angg y Sherry4869

* * *

.

…_**Rosa, es mi nueva obsesión…**_

…_**Rosa, no es una pregunta…**_

…_**Rosa, como en los labios de tus amantes porque…**_

…_**Rosa, es el amor que descubres…**_

_**.  
**_

-Pink-

Aerosmith


	8. Grullas

_**Palabras para Paula**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, ni Yusuke ni Keiko. Sólo les uso para dejar volar mi imaginación, y espero les guste este capítulo_**.**_

_**Notas: **_

Disculpas por el retraso, pero honestamente olvidé que debía de actualzar ayer, esto es lo bueno de tener el fick listo. (risas)

Espero les guste la actualización, nos veremos en dos semanas.

Besitos.

Con cariño para quienes lean y comentan.

* * *

.

**Octava palabra**

"_**Grullas"**_

_**.  
**_

_La libertad que conozco se resume en ser prisionero de alguien…_

_Cuyo nombre no puedo decir ni oír sin sufrir un escalofrío…_

_Alguien por quien mi cuerpo olvida esta mezquina existencia…_

_Y por quien irónicamente día y noche suspiró con melancolía…_

-Angelina de la mörte-

.

_-¿Me acompañarás mañana al festival?- _se quedo callado, los ojos de Keiko esperaban una respuesta, manos tras el cuello, palpó lo frío de su piel. Recordaba haberle prometido acompañarla, pero la verdad era que no podía ir. Era un diez de enero, Koedma había ordenado ir tras un demonio que se las había arreglado para robar una espada.

Oh mierda, se enojaría con él más tarde y no podría culparla luego.

_-Keiko-_ la morena se mordió los labios, notó la forma en que Yusuke había hablado, los labios le temblaron y la mueca de decir siempre lo que ella quería escuchar había estado presente.

Se pregunto si aquel circulo vicioso de hacerle promesas para no cumplirlas le divertían, quizás si, quizás no, quien sabe, pero ese circulo estaba ya hartándole, y era muy fácil para ella saber cuando el otro le mentía.

_-No vendrás_- curvó los hombros, llevó el mentón hasta el borde de los brazos, ojos brillando a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaron con bajar, tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta. Las cejas se entornaron, estaba molesta y nadie le obligaba a ocultarlo.

Giró la cara.

Miró al frente del paisaje que tenía, las luces rojizas se mezclaban con el blanco rosáceo de las nubes donde yacía a la orilla de una playa con los pies descalzos; sentía el roce de las piedrecillas y la arena colarse por los surcos que le separaban los dedos, la sensación le produjo cosquilleo, ¿pero estaba enojada no?, o sea, debía parecer que lo estaba y en serio si quería lograr algún efecto en el moreno.

Tomó una piedrecilla, estaba áspera, medio mohada, la arrojó al agua de la playa, el eco de la caída produjo que le saltase el corazón. Se imagino, si fuese esa piedra quizás nada dolería, si, después de todo a ella nada le dolía, ¿no?, oh mierda, estaba cansada de hacerla de la chica fuerte que nada le afectaba.

Con un demonio que lo que decía Yusuke obvio que le afectaba.

_-Te acompañaré el otro año, promesa- _

_-Ah_- dijo, y siguió lanzando piedras, no sería ese año, tampoco el siguiente, ni mucho menos otro, estaba convencida de que mientras Yusuke perteneciera a ese mundo no recordaría aquella promesa; se levantó de la arena, saboreó el aire del nigenkai, olía a fresas con chocolate extrañamente, dos pasos y enseguida la mano de Yusuke le sujetó del brazo para impedirle seguir con su camino.

_-¿Qué?-_ Yusuke le miraba con brillo en las cuencas, ojos chocolate levemente deprimidos ante su reacción. La mano se quedó en el borde del brazo de ella, Keiko hizo un gesto con los hombros para indicarle que en verdad lo que le dijese en ese momento era igual a nada, y nada le importaba a ella.

Y si no importaba entonces estaba bien.

-_Hay un demonio, se llama Hiei_- el corazón le dio un vuelco, nombre extraño, empezando por el prefijo de demonio. Pero estaba feliz, después de todo lo estaba, y no, no por que otra vez como muchas la dejaría pagando, no, estaba feliz por que el otro había cumplido inconcientemente una promesa, le dijo que le avisaría cuando tuviese misiones, cuando Koedma les mandase al mundo del mal.

Pero aún no resolvía el asunto del festival…

_-¿Cuándo?-_

_-Para el de primavera-_

_-El de primavera es a finales de febrero-_ había transcurrido casi dos años desde aquella conversación, pero irónicamente siempre que llegaba finales de enero soñaba con esa escena de la playa. Actualmente para finales de febrero faltaban como tres horas, y en tres horas podían pasar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que ella conociese a otra persona. Pero estaba condenada, atada al lazo de Yusuke por hilos transparentes, y es que sabía, si pudiese ver espíritus y almas seguro vería un lazo que le unía con Yusuke, por que no había otra explicación para soportar a dicho imbécil-rompe-promesas, y que la sacaba de quicio la mayoría de las veces.

_-En serio, iré al de febrero-_

_-No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir-_

_-Keiko, yo…-_

_-Olvídalo-_

Y justo, cuando puso atención al sonido de su voz abrió los ojos.

No estaba en aquella playa, y Yusuke tampoco estaba al lado de ella, oh mierda, hubiese sido mejor permanecer dormida_, _ despertó antes de escuchar la respuesta del moreno, ¿Qué le había dicho de respuesta?, ya no lo recordaba.

Seis de la tarde, otro sobre se encontraba a la orilla de sus frazadas de cama, ya tenía ocho cartas.

Ocho cartas y no respondía nada que el otro no le preguntara, y es que dolía, corazón temblando, pecho subiendo, manos mojadas.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

-Yusuke- dijo, y se levantó de la cama, estaba sudando, se vislumbró en el espejo de su cuarto, dios que estaba fea esa tarde, cambió la perspectiva, quedó en la ventana de la alcoba que daba al cielo, las luces rojizas de un atardecer se colaban como pájaros en el aire.

-Hoy es el festival- finales de febrero, otro año, y otra promesa rota.

-No sabes como te odio, ¡Ojala te quedes haya para siempre!- gritó, pero en verdad no quería decir eso, oh rayos, estaba dolida, molesta. Mierda que lo odiaba ese día.

Se quedó mirando el cielo, la carta que acaba de llegar esa mañana estaba en sus manos, pero no quería leerla, ¿para que?, seguro le contaba otra vez que no iría al festival con ella, seguro le contaba de ese ser que lo doblegaba y que ella no entendía, y si, no entendía a ese ser por que le temía, por que ver a Yusuke con esa apariencia como él le describía le ponía los nervios de punta.

Y aunque trató, igual terminó leyendo la carta.

Idiota.

No había letras de cariño en la carta, ni mucho menos las típicas noticias de Hiei y Kurama.

.

_Keiko:_

_-Estoy haciendo grullas de papel- _

_.  
_

No entendió el por que de la línea…

_-_Basta de esto-se dijo, metiose al baño, el agua fría de la tina le hizo acortar la respiración.

Iría sola, como muchas veces tuvo que hacerlo.

_-Me gusta el kimono verde- _no quería, pero recordaba a Yusuke, inconcientemente terminaba haciendo las cosas que él quería, y mirándose al espejo se encontró por primera vez desde que había despertado bonita. Más bonita de lo que normalmente se encontraba, el verde le sentaba bien.

_-Me gusta, en serio, te queda bien el verde- _estúpida, otra vez, mil veces tonta, ¿para que ponerse el kimono?

Salió del cuarto, pelo amarrado en una media coleta adornada con una cinta, mechones cafés le caían por la cara, labios maquillados en chocolate y ojos con sombra púrpura, el cabello ya le llegaba un poco más bajo de los hombros desde que no se lo cortaba.

Y ella sabía, a Yusuke le gustaba con el pelo corto en melena, pero le gustaba más cuando lo llevaba largo.

Hora después estaba frente al templo de la ciudad, las luces resaltaban con el contraste del negro del cielo, pocas estrellas brillaban aquella noche, pero la luna, la luna se veía maravillosa desde su perspectiva. Suspiró.

En sus manos tenía la carta, no le había dejado, quizás por que asi se olvidaba de la promesa, quizás por que así imaginaba que Yusuke le había ido a ver, pero ella sabía que él no podía.

Y en el fondo dolía saberlo, dolía saber que Yusuke no podía volver por que habían sellado el camino de vuelta, por que no tenía la habilidad para abrir un portal.

Y justo, cuando estuvo por romper la carta experimentó el roce de una mano en su hombro y al darse la vuelta se encontró con las gemas verdes de Kurama y las púrpuras de Botan.

Hiei no estaba.

-Keiko-

-Kura- molestia no se podía decir que reflejaban sus ojos, no, era odio, puro e insano, odio por los que rodeaban a Yusuke, odio por que tenía que haber ingresado a ese mundo, y por que, ¿por qué él?; a si ya lo recordaba, por que se había muerto.

Y le habían hecho el favor de revivir.

Vamos, si lo pensaba tampoco era tan malo, pero quizás hubiese sido mejor que no reviviese y punto, adiós malos ratos y promesas rotas.

-Acompáñame- la voz de la niña le caló, no quería, no se movió, pero la mano de Botan le jaló como quien dice que no tienes opción. Caminaron hasta la casa de Genkai, ella no habló, al llegar las luces del patio estaban apagadas, pero en medio de toda esa penumbra resaltaba un brillo azulado en medio de una de las piezas.

Al ingresar al templo se quedo sin respiración, la piel le sudo, oh mierda, ¿Por qué el pecho le saltaba si solo estaba Genkai en la pieza?

Giró el rostro hasta donde brillaba la luz, no, Genkai no estaba sola en aquella habitación.

-Hiei- dijo, al notar al medio körime sudando frío en un extremo del cuarto, ojos cerrados, jagan brillando en dorado. Aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que era demonio y que tenía tres ojos, bueno, y si lo pensaba no recodaba saber que tenía tres ojos.

-¿Cómo estas?- la maestra Genkai le saludo desde aquella alcoba, tenía su taza de café de costumbre y estaba con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Enojada-

-Ven- y justo, cuando quiso irse, cuando Kurama le dijo que no se pusiera asi, cuando Botan le sujeto de los hombros vislumbró como se rompía parte de la nada, como se abría un agujero en medio de la pieza.

Espera…eso…¿no era posible verdad?

En el medio el orifico en color negro parecía una pequeña pelota cubierta de energía, sintió frío, y enseguida lo negro cambió a plata.

Llevó su vista hasta donde el körime, ¿esto lo estaba haciendo él?

Hiei sudó el doble, Kurama le sujetó de los hombros cuando estuvo a punto de irse en contra del piso, el jagan cambio de color a rojo sangre.

-¿Puedes mantenerlo?- escuchó la voz de Kurama hablarle al medio körime, el otro se mordió los labios y clavó las uñas de una de sus manos en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Sólo dos horas, es demasiado poder el que tiene como para dejarle toda la noche abierto-

Y justo, cuando volvió su vista a la supuesta pelota cayó en la cuenta de algo.

Aquello no era una pelota…

-¿Llego tarde?- y al volver la vista, al quedarse quieta… escuchó su voz, pero…no, no, imposible. Tonta, tonta, mil veces tonta.

-¿Keiko?- se quedo allí, con la mirada perdida en sus ojos, con la mirada en la cara de niño que no había cambiado.

Se quedo quieta frente al kimono color azul, el cabello estaba algo crecido, se quedo vislumbrando lo alto que estaba.

Oh, mierda….esto…¿por ello le había saltado el corazón?, ¿por ello había tenido aquel sueño?

-Yo…- no quería llorar, pero…¡pero el corazón le saltaba!, las piernas no reaccionaron, y quería, ¡necesitaba correr para comprobar que en verdad estaba allí!, ¡que no era una mera ilusión hecha por parte de Hiei!.

-Yu…suke-dijo, y las lagrimas cayeron, Yusuke le sujeto de los hombros cuando se fue al piso por la falta de equilibrio de las piernas.

Le levantó el rostro, mejillas sonrojadas, y ojos chocolate claro brillando por causa de las gotas de sus lágrimas.

-Te dije que vendría Keiko- fue todo, y luego abrazándola palpó la textura del kimono y la colonia que le había regalado para uno de sus cumpleaños.

-Para el festival de primavera- dijo, la morena le sujetaba con fuerza la espalda, no quería pararse, no quería irse de allí, tampoco soltarle, por que…si lo soltaba…

-Keiko me estas dejando sin aire-

-Yo…- si lo soltaba desaparecería ¿verdad?

-Dos horas Yusuke, recuérdalo- la voz de Kurama los distrajo, verdad, no tenía tanto como quería pero ¿Cómo imaginar que Hiei podía abrir el portal?. Recordó el trato, él le abría el portal, pero debía decirle a Yukina que era su hermano, Yusuke sabía, Hiei no tardaría en querer decírselo, aún cuando el trato del jagan impedía hacerlo. Sólo le asaltaba una duda, ¿no le pasaría nada al körime si le decía a Yukina?, después de todo el jagan tenía el yoki de Shigure, y debería de tener un sello o algo que impidiese romper los tratos.

No, esperaba que no, por que si le pasaba algo por ello Kurama lo mataría a él.

Quedo mirando a Hiei antes de que este se desvaneciera, el körime cayó inconciente sobre los brazos del zorro.

-Debe dormir- la voz de la maestra- es mejor que se vayan- y luego simplemente, no supieron de nadie más.

Y bajo la noche, vislumbrando los fuegos artificiales y las estrellas del cielo, Keiko le tomó de la mano, y sonrió. Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, sonrió por todas las veces en que él le había enviado una carta.

Ahora febrero sería su mes favorito.

-Las cartas las guardo bajo mi almohada- dijo, y Yusuke se distrajo, Keiko le jaló del kimono, le jaló hasta rozar con su nariz la nariz de él, hasta que pudo llevar sus labios sobre los de él, hasta que percibió la piel del cuello.

Hasta que los labios al palparse y rozarse dejaron entrar la lengua del otro, moviéndose con rapidez y una pasión enterrada que ellos no podían pararlo. Jugosa, la lengua degustaba de la del moreno, mientras las manos de él le aferraban la cintura, Keiko le besó con furia, le besó hasta que quedo convencida de que era él, hasta que sus pulmones no fueron capaces de seguir tragando aire. Él le miró, ella rió; y luego con un dedo recorrió la curvatura de la boca de Yusuke.

-Shhh, no arruines el momento con una de tus bromas—dijo, y él se quedo en silencio experimentando el roce del dedo de ella en la piel de sus labios, y aunque ello sólo fue un roce, fue la manera de decirle al otro que le esperaba, que no importaba cuanto tardase, que ella estaría allí para él.

-El resto te lo daré cuando vuelvas para siempre- dijo, Yusuke se sonrojó.

-¿Entonces?-

-Soy picarona en la intimidad- el otro se sonrió. Keiko le abrazó, se quedó con la cabeza en su torso. Se quedo percibiendo las manos de él, la forma en que le acariciaba la cabellera, escuchando el ruido de las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales y saboreando el aroma de los algodones de azúcar.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Dime-

-¿Qué es eso de las grullas de papel?-

Seis horas después ella yacía en medio de la misma playa, Yusuke se había ido, recordó la despedida, el beso que el moreno le dejó en los labios, y el abrazo. Recordó las lágrimas que cayeron, el guiño del ojo y la mano que se posó sobre su cabellera.

Y la única frase que hubo de por medio.

_-Vendré el otro año, ¿harías grullas de papel para mi?, yo haré la otra mitad en el makai- _y ella, estaba ahora junto a Kurama en medio de la arena, saboreando el olor de las olas y palpando en su cuerpo la brisa de la marea.

Si, terminaría las grullas de papel.

-¿Cuántas llevamos?- la voz del zorro, era larga la tarea pero quería que estuviese el otro año con ella, y para ello necesitaba terminarlas.

-Si no pierdo la cuenta es la 499- eran fáciles de hacer por lo menos.

-¿Y necesitamos?-

-Quinientas- al lado de ella yacía una caja de cartón, metió la número 499, sonrió, se quedo con una de las que le pasó Kurama para la caja.

Las grullas de papel eran bonitas.

Y a ella, en especial, le dibujó algo.

-Por lo menos, espero tu llegues- dijo, la guardó en la caja, y luego, las esparció por las olas de la playa, las grullas se fueron con el viento, y la corriente les arrastró hasta que simplemente no pudieron verlas.

_-Se dice que si haces mil grullas de papel se te cumplirá un deseo Keiko-_

Recordó la respuesta a su pregunta, sonrió.

-Vuelve…yo estaré esperando en esta playa- exclamó, Kurama le posó una mano en hombro.

Ella nunca lo supo, pero del otro lado, Yusuke hacia grullas de papel, y aunque el moreno nunca fue capaz de explicarse bien la razón le llegaron las grullas de papel de Keiko.

Y en su bolsillo, separada de las otras guardó la única grulla rayada por ella.

_-"Tuya, siempre en Tokio"-_

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

**Próxima palabra:** Palabra IX-Jazmines.

**Gracias especialmente a:**

Kitty_Wolf, Sherry 4869 y Sakura chan 05.

* * *

…_**Y algún día se cumplirá…**_

…_**Todos tus sueños se harán realidad…**_

…_**Y mañana amanecerá…**_

…_**El atrapa sueños yo soy…**_

_**.  
**_

-Mägo de oz-

El atrapa sueños


	9. Humanidad

_**Palabras para Paula**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, si no al genial Yoshishiro Togashi, este fick fue escrito a fines de septiembre, y terminado a mediados de noviembre.

Escrito de una fans para otras fans.

_**Notas: **_

Disculpas por el retraso. Espero les guste la actualización.

Besitos.

Con cariño para quienes lean y comentan.

* * *

**.**

**Novena palabra**

"_**Humanidad"**_

**_._**

_La humanidad resulta en ser un artificio del orgullo…_

_-La Rochefoucalt-_

_._

_-Tuya, siempre en Tokio-_ no era un sueño, y si lo fue, fue demasiado bonito para ser real, un mes de aquello; estaba ya a mitad de marzo y el calor de la tarde ya era insoportable.

Recordó la noche del festival, bajó la vista, sobre su mueble de madera yacía la grulla de papel.

-Buenos días- dijo, la grulla no contestó, era papel, ¡obviamente no contestaría!; pero bueno, en esta situación con la soledad como única compañía a veces era bueno hablarle a los objetos, Incluso si se reducían a tontas grullas de papel.

Yusuke podía hablarle hasta a la almohada cuando estaba en plena faceta de aburrimiento pero por más desesperado que estuviera por contacto físico no hablaba con su espejo, aunque este reflejase su cara y fuera más normal que a hablarle a un papel, pero no, no a los espejos claro; podrías hablarle hasta a los peluches si tenías, en su caso su compañía se reducía a esa grulla, así que podías tomarla como que era una amiga pero hablar con espejos era otra cosa.

Hablar con espejos era aceptar que estabas camino al desquicio, o en su caso, camino al hospital psiquiátrico personal del rey Yomi gracias a los consejos y exigencias de Kurama.

No, si hablaba con su espejo debería de ser en la noche, de día sufría riesgo de ser internado.

_-"Pierdes el tiempo durmiendo, sigues siendo igual de débil"-_ escuchó una voz, se levantó de la cama en un salto, miró para todas partes de la habitación.

Nada, sólo estaba él. El espejo del cuarto no reflejaba más que a su figura, y a menos claro que hubiese sido la grulla él esperaba que tuviese tono femenino, pero aquella voz era masculina.

-Oh mierda, estoy pensando incoherencias-

_-¿Incoherencias es que te esté hablando?-_

Otro salto, otro giro, nada de nada.

Espera…esa voz...si, la misma de la pelea de Sensui.

Con un demonio.

-Estúpido Raizen- exclamó, no eran ni las doce y ya empezaba a fastidiarle.

_-Ven al patio de entrenamiento, ¡no estas entrenando como se debe!, ¡No sabes manejar tu poder!-_ listo, un grito y ya se tapaba los oídos. ¿Qué acaso nadie le había enseñado para que se crearon los teléfonos celulares o los telegramas?, vamos, ni que fuera tan bestia como para no manejar alguna de las dos.

_-Yusuke_- vale, ni modo, tendría que ir al patio.

Condenado patio de entrenamiento.

-¿No podías ir a mi cuarto y tocar la puerta?- dijo, una vez llegado en el patio le vio sentado en medio de una roca; experimentó la brisa del aire sobre la piel arrastrando en parte la tierra del campo y las hojas que se caían de los árboles.

-Hoy te tengo una prueba-

-¿Una prueba?-

-¿Sabes por que no puedes manejar tus poderes de mazoku Yusuke?- oh mierda, si lo supiera obvio que podría controlarlo.

-No-

-Yo te lo diré, mira hacia a tu derecha- giró su vista, estando ya un año y dos meses exactos en ese mundo había aprendido a base de golpes que no debía contradecir a Raizen, no quería decir que fuese su fiel perrito faldero, pero ese día ni ganas tenía de contradecirle. Idea, haría lo que le pedía ese día y así entre más rápido terminaran más rápido se iría a dormir.

-¿Y?; ¿ya sabes la respuesta o te la digo yo?-

¿Qué quería que mirara?, ¡Si sólo había tierra!, no había monstruos por que la barrera del campo de entrenamiento impedía el ingreso de otros demonios, no había árboles, flores ni nada de nada que indicara el yoki de Kurama, y a menos que hubiese un demonio descuartizado por la mitad o unas cabecitas tiradas por allí podríamos hablar de la presencia de Hiei, no, eso tampoco; siguió mirando.

-Eso es- exclamó, cuando al notar bajo la barrera del campo vislumbró la figura de otra presencia, yacía inconsciente, manos tiradas a un lado de la tierra, cara pegada al piso y el cabello revuelto.

Esa figura…

-Mierda, ¿cómo llego un humano hasta aquí?- se preguntó, que él supiese no podían pasar por la barrera del Rekai, y mucho menos llegar al makai.

-Mátalo Yusuke-

-¿Qué?-

Se quedo en blanco, manos apretadas y dientes mordiendo la comisura de los labios. ¿Qué acaba de escuchar?, ¡ni loco!, matar a un humano era aceptar muy en el fondo que su lado demoniaco era más importante que su humanidad.

Humanidad….¿Seguía siendo uno verdad?; ¿aún con la apariencia y el aire demoníaca que se apoderaba de él de vez en cuando?, ¿aún cuando no sentía nada al luchar contra ellos si terminaba hiriéndolos?

Herir es una cosa, pero matar es dejarse al nivel de un demonio, sin corazón, sin sentir, sin amar…

-No- dijo, y Raizen se levantó de la roca, como respuesta recibió un puñetazo en medio del rostro, sangre bajando de la punta de los labios, y dientes manchados ahora por la tierra que yacía en sus garras.

-Débil-dijo el otro, y Yusuke tuvo que apretarse las manos para no terminar hiriendo a ese estúpido, si, ¡estúpido demonio que se las daba de rey!

-Ni se te ocurra…Raizen- exclamó, el otro río.

-Tarde-dijo, y enseguida una descarga de energía salió de la mano del demonio, cabellos en blanco elevados, y cinta del pelo en verde cortándose por la mitad.

_-¡Que mierda!-_pensó el moreno, se movió más rápido de lo que podían sus piernas, colocándose en medio del humano y el ataque, experimentó un espasmo cuando el rayo impactó contra su torso.

-Quítate-

-Ni muerto-

-Entonces…-patada, defensa, rayos volando de las manos de Raizen. Oh mierda, escupió sangre cuando experimentó otra patada en medio del estómago.

-Quítate-

-Otra vez la misma frase-dijo, y Raizen terminó mandándolo al otro lado de la barrera, el choque en contra la energía espiritual de la barrera le hizo desfallecer, cuerpo en sangre, espalda desgarrada por las defensas del campo.

Se levantó apenas, un ojo cerrado, dientes apretando la boca y brazos en medio del piso.

-Eres débil, recuérdalo- y enseguida al levantarse, quiso llegar hasta el humano, pero frente a su visual el cuerpo explotó en mil pedazos. –Nikaka Keda (1)-

Se quedó en blanco, ¿y ahora?, oh mierda, si no había podido evitar el ataque de Raizen ¿cómo iba a lograr evitarlo en el torneo?

-El tiempo es crucial Yusuke, y recuerda, tú no lo tienes- la voz de él, el olor de la tierra impregnada con la sangre del chico, las manos tiradas y los ojos cerca.

No podría dormir esa noche con el recuerdo de esos ojos azules mirándole, no, esa noche mejor quedarse en vela, y aunque nunca tuvo pesadillas presintió que esta noche su sueño sería parecido a una.

-Mientras sientas como humano seguirás siendo débil- ¿era eso?, ¿tener un corazón le hacía ser débil?

-Raizen-

-Y eso me recuerda- enseguida el otro chasqueó los dedos, y frente al rostro pálido del moreno, deformada por la impresión que quedó por la explosión del cuerpo vislumbró tres pantallas.

Esas caras en ellas eran de…

-Sigue siendo débil, y ellos correrán el mismo destino-

-Raizen...tú…-en el piso sintió su yoki correr a velocidad, fuerza espiritual de golpe subiendo y cuerpo dejando de doler de un minuto al otro. -¡Hazles algo y te juro que te hago mil pedazos!-

-Eres muy predecible, si quisiera tenerte vuelto loco les mato ahora-

-¡Qué!-

-¿Te digo algo?, para matar a Kurama-enseguida la pantalla en donde vislumbraba al zorro se apoderó del espacio, agrandándose de tal manera que las otras desparecieron, sobre ella estaba la fecha y la hora, 13 de marzo, oh con un demonio; visualizó al zorro con el uniforme en rojo, ¿no debería estar con Yomi?, no, al parecer era su día libre; iba acompañado de su madre.

-Sólo debo usarla a ella, y punto, es muy fácil herirle…humanos estúpidos- en la imagen Kurama se alejaba para mirar una vitrina, seguro quería comprarle algo y luego al volver el rostro vislumbraba el cuerpo de Shiori explotar en mil pedazos –Nikaka kieda- otra vez el mismo ataque, mierda, y es que en aquella técnica no había fallas ni poder espiritual con el que pudieses predecir el movimiento, y luego, la imagen del Kitsune encerrado en su pieza carcomiéndose por la depresión no le dejó pensar.

¿En realidad…si sentía, si lloraba, si había un sólo palpitar por alguien en su pecho se volvía cada vez más débil?

_-Te esta lavando el cerebro- _se dijo,esas imágenes no eran reales, pero el problema era que lo parecían, salió del piso impulsado por una ráfaga de viento, trató de darle un puñetazo pero Raizen terminó esquivándolo, patada en estómago; otra vez yacía en el suelo.

–Si quiero matar al medio Körime, la uso a ella- la pantalla cambio, mostraba una pelea en el palacio de Mukuro, la imagen de Hiei protegiendo a Yukina de un ataque espiritual, cuerpo sangrando, lágrimas de por medio que cayeron ante la escena; Yukina le sostuvo por el torso apenas perdió el equilibrio, mientras el cuello de Hiei yacía quieto como el hielo en sus manos y la niña lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras recorría con su cabellera las mejillas frías y suaves de su cara.

-Y si te quiero herir a ti…- se quedo estático, no, eso no….y aunque no quiso la imagen de la pantalla volvió a cambiar, en ella Keiko estaba ahora amarrada en medio de un poste, cabeza gacha, atada de piernas a cuello con esas rejas de espinas de púas y en sus ojos había rastro de lágrimas, y la boca medio abierta, apenas se movió le indicó que estaba aún con vida y luego el sonido de su nombre salir de sus labios lo dejo mal; más mal de lo que podría estar si lastimaban a alguien más frente a sus ojos.

Oh mierda, llegar a ese extremo de tortura no lo aguantaba ni su corazón.

-¡Te mato!- gritó de nuevo y esta vez si le acertó un golpe, Raizen escupió sobre la tierra, sonrió de lado luego del gesto.

-Sigues siendo débil…humano- sarcasmo, lanzó un reigan, quedaban cuatro disparos; el demonio se levantó del suelo, risa histérica, cabello moviéndose al compás de la energía demoníaca suya; y luego enfrascados en una pelea Yusuke sintió que no era cierto, que mientras su corazón palpitase por algo él podría ponerse de pie, que aunque lo lastimaran, golpearan o arrastraran por el barro del makai no dejaría de ser humano; y no se permitiría sentir como demonio. No, porque en su corazón ser demonio era igual a la nada, porque ellos aún cuando parecían encariñarse con alguien no eran de esos que protegerían al otro aún a costa de su vida; por ello, en su mente, Hiei y Kurama no eran demonios, y lo agradecía, que ambos fuesen mitad y mitad, porque Kurama al vivir con Shiori había tranquilizado a Youko, porque él era, por sobre todos el más fiel de ambos, y Hiei por Yukina se volvía más humano de lo que él podría llegar a serlo. Y si, era débil, pero se levantaría cuantas veces fuese necesario.

Y le demostraría a Raizen aquello en el torneo.

_Keiko:_

_La grulla yace en medio de mi velador de cama, fue una de esas tardes en que mi corazón explotó de golpe, en que me dolieron las cosas a mí alrededor._

_-Soy débil- y lo sé, que al ser humano somos propensos a que las cosas duelan el doble, pero no me importa._

_Me gusta serlo y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, y aunque sé que si dejase al mazoku salir nada me lastimaría, no sería el mismo y no sería a quien tú esperas. Recuerdo, en una de las notas que me enviaste con Kurama, aquella noche en que terminé perdiendo el control si me gustaría ser demonio, ahora te digo, no, para nada que me gustaría._

_Los demonios tienen demasiados problemas en la cabeza como para que me gustase serlo. Pero, a tener que soportar que mi corazón no sienta nada por nada, a que mi alma no experimente el deseo de tener una razón para mi existencia y a tener que elegir entre eso o y a ser más fuerte, a tener la dicha de luchar en una pelea sabiendo que de todas formas ganaré a base de esfuerzo y suplicio, quizás por protegerte, quizás por Hiei, Kura o Kazuma, prefiero seguir siendo yo. _

_Prefiero a ese Yusuke, a ese que las cosas le duelen, a ese que si te hieren es capaz de ir al infierno para matar al desgraciado que te haya lastimado, a ese chico ingenuo que le gusta sacarte de quicio por el placer de que te ves más atractiva de esa manera y sé que tú también me prefieres así. _

_-Sé que me amas por lo que soy, y no por otra cosa-_

_Y si, puede sonar cursi, pero mientras escribía recordé una frase que me dijo Kurama._

_-Te quiero no por lo que eres, si no por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo-_

_Y es que, a tu lado, realmente me siento bien Keiko. _

_La grulla te manda saludos desde el makai._

_Nos vemos en abril._

_Yusuke_

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

_**Próxima palabra**_**: Palabra 10: Idilio.**

Pido disculpas, resulta que me equivoqué en la palabra que iba a subir en su comienzo, no sé en qué estaría pensando cuando puse que iba a actualizar con Jazmines.

Ahora, la frase que dice Raizen: Nikaka Keda; es un ataque ideado por mí, no existe en el manga ni en el anime, significa en japonés "explosión big-bag", literalmente como estalla o hazte pedazos.

Espero les haya agradado el capítulo, cualquier duda me la hacen llegar en un comentario.

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

Kitty-Wolf, Shery4869 y Gynee y a todas las personas que leen mi historia.

* * *

…_**Déjame caer…  
…Déjame subir…  
…Hay un momento cuando el miedo…  
…Y los sueños deben colisionar…**_

-Let me Fall-

Josh Groban


	10. Idilio

_**Palabras para Paula**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de un señor con mucho dinero, pero la historia es de mi puño y letra.

Este capítulo es el más largo hasta el minuto en la historia, la idea en sí está dividida en dos partes (así que no me maten cuando lleguen al final), espero les agrade de todas maneras, si en algún minuto sienten que está demasiado fuera de serie la personalidad de yusuke agradecería me lo hiciesen saber por un comentario.

Con cariño para quien lea.

* * *

**.**

**Décima palabra**

"_**Idilio"**_

**_._**

_Te traje una sonrisa, sacaste un pequeño espejo… _

_Me lo mostraste y dijiste: Tu cara llorosa puede sonreír__**…**_

_-Laught Maker-_

_._

**-Habitación de Keiko Yukimura, diez para las 24:00-**

Media noche, el cielo tenía ese tono negro que Keiko siempre evitaba contemplar; traía ese negro que quedaba cuando se dejaba llevar por el sueño y no sabía si volvería a despertar en algún minuto o si abriría los ojos para vislumbrar el porta retrato de Yusuke que yacía sobre la repisa junto a su cama.

Keiko le temía a la oscuridad.

Estaba quieta escuchando el sonido de su respiración, no había estrellas en el cielo esa noche; yacía sobre las cobijas de su cama, traía un brazo sobre el rostro y el otro yacía siendo mordisqueado por la punta de sus dientes, estirada, yacía con la mirada fija en el techo color blanco de su habitación.

No podía dormir.

-_Entonces quiero un beso-_ su cabeza le estaba jugando de horribles maneras esa noche, recordó que antes estaba durmiendo pero que por esas cosas de la vida se despertó, percibiendo como una gran desesperación se apoderaba de su corazón y de paso, de su estómago.

_-¿Estás hablando en serio?-_

_-¿Acaso ahora me vas a negar el beso?-_

Y eran demasiadas las imágenes con las que había soñado como para enumerarlas si quiera.

-Tonta, tonta…si no le ha pasado nada, lo vi en febrero-

Pero si lo pensaba, febrero había pasado hace dos meses, y no tenía más contacto con Yusuke que por las cartas que recibía.

Aún así Keiko no estaba tranquila y no podía entender el porqué.

Por más que lo intentaba, por más que miraba el techo o prendía su televisor para distraerse no podía olvidarse de esa imagen en particular.

_-Esperaba me pidieses otra cosa…pero…-_

Estúpida imagen, y estúpida ella por soñar con él y con ello.

Sentía que el pecho se le apretaba, que el corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, ojos otra vez sobre el techo; en ese minuto pensó que le hacía falta poner alguna fotografía o cualquier imagen para decorarle, pues el tono blanco le ponía demasiado nerviosa si era en una pared.

Especialmente si esa pared tenía el tono del cuarto de Yusuke.

Especialmente si Yusuke traía camiseta blanca sobre el torso o estaba cubierto sólo por una toalla del mismo tono.

Si, Keiko Yukimura en ese momento detestaba el blanco, porque se ponía en evidencia cada vez que se sonrojaba, o cada vez que se quedaba contemplando al moreno por más de diez minutos sin decir ni una palabra.

Odiaba el color negro más que nada, pero amaba y odiaba el blanco así como amaba y odiaba a Yusuke.

Yusuke…el nombre sonó muy alejado de ella…aún si se vieron en febrero, aún si se dieron un beso antes de despedirse.

Sabía que le pasaba, quería otro.

-Soy una tonta- exclamó, se dio vuelta sobre la cama, quedó mirando hacia la ventana de su cuarto.

-Suficiente, me cansé-dijo, se deshizo de la posición; el cuello dolió y crujió al momento en que se incorporó de golpe; ojos avellana quedaron mirando el cielo nocturno a través del cristal de la ventana. Labios cerrados, mirada pérdida.

Sólo una idea fija en la cabeza.

-Le llamaré- exclamó, retiró del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono celular, pero al momento de tenerlo entre los dedos la idea se desvaneció como el deseo de verle; tonta, ¿A dónde se suponía tenía que marcar?

-Que idiota-

Espera….

-Kurama- dijo, enseguida marcó el teléfono del zorro, en su oído, escuchaba el constante tono de marcando, labios estaban siendo mordisqueados por sus dientes; ¿no sería tan tarde cómo para molestarle cierto?

No, por supuesto que no; nunca es tarde cuando quieres el teléfono de la persona que amas, incluso si eran casi la una de la madrugada.

_-¿Diga?-_Keiko estuvo a punto de contestar cuando escuchó la voz de Hiei del otro lado de la línea; ¿no era la casa de Kurama?, ¿y porqué Hiei hablaba tan animadamente?

_-¡Hiei, vuelve a la cama, estas con fiebre_!- en silencio reconoció a Kurama desde el fondo de la línea. Vaya pérdida de tiempo.

_-¡Pero si llamaron zorro!; ¡y siempre me dices que conteste cuando tú no estas cerca, y cuando lo hago me regañas!, ¡ya no te quiero!-_

Aquello rozaba la anormalidad, jamás espero vivir para escuchar a Hiei teniendo un ataque infantil, bueno, y si lo pensaba jamás había visto a Hiei siquiera enfermo, porque para que ello pasase primero tendría que caerse el cielo. No debía distraerse, no ahora, obvió el detalle de los gritos de Hiei y se concentró en el sonido de su propia respiración.

-¿Está Kurama, Hiei?-

_-Le digo enseguida-_ un suspiro, y las manos comenzaron a sudar de la nada, gotas cristalinas le bajaron por el pecho, ¡que nervios sentía!; el corazón le bombeada a toda velocidad.

-Por favor, por favor- se dijo, y cuando escuchó como una mano quitaba el auricular del teléfono creyó paralizarse.

Vaya momento para que le comiesen la lengua los ratones.

-¿Si?-

-Perdona que te llame a esta hora Kurama-

_-No te preocupes, ¿Sucede algo Keiko?-_

-Tengo mal de amor-

Parpadeó, y en el segundo en que aquella frase salió de su boca se sintió, literalmente una exagerada.

Ojala pudiese tragársela la tierra.

_-Le echas de menos_- sí, eso era, la verdad era que quería estar con él otra vez, así que lo único que se le había ocurrido para quitar ese deseo era la alocada, e irracional idea de ir a visitarle.

-Llévame al Makai- pidió, imploraría si era necesario, pero no esperaba llegar al extremo de tirarse al suelo, del otro lado una sonrisa divertida adornó la boca del zorro, estaba tratando además de seguirle la corriente por el teléfono a Keiko de despegar a Hiei de una de sus rodillas.

_-¿Puedes venir mañana en la mañana?; ¡si tuvieses a alguien con quien dejar a Hiei te lo gradecería eternamente Keiko!-_ bufó, llevó un dedo a su boca, ¿su padre podría cuidar al medio korime verdad?.

Espera si lo pensaba su papá no era capaz ni de lavar la ropa, pero al menos cocinaba bien, pero no tenía tanta paciencia con los niños, pero si lo pensaba Hiei no era un niño; oh rayos, no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza al asunto, bueno, ¡de alguna manera se las arreglaría!

-Puede quedarse en mi casa por el día, no te preocupes-

_-Si tienes helado te aseguro que no te pondrá ningún problema_- y apenas escuchó salir la voz del otro sintió que los colores subían a sus mejillas. ¡Qué ganas de ver a Yusuke!; ¡Sentía hasta ganas de discutir con él incluso por una hora!

Se tiró sobre la cama, experimentó como las sábanas eran contraídas bajo su pecho, cruzó las piernas.

_-Quiero un beso-_ recordó el sueño, y supo que no se iría del makai hasta que Yusuke le diese otro, y quien sabe, quizás consiguiese algo más que eso.

* * *

**Habitación de Yusuke, castillo de Raizen**

Miraba por la ventana, gotas de llovía caían por el vidrio traslúcido frente de él, dios, el cuerpo dolía como una calesita girando, Raizen le había estado explotando desde las dos de la tarde del día anterior, ¡y aún no lograba tener aquel poder!; y sabía, ¡Raizen se reía de él a sus espaldas!; pero no imploraría, ni loco lo haría. Suspiró, algo, imágenes sin sentido se adueñaron de su mente, estaban en abril.

Mañana era el cumpleaños de Keiko.

_-¿Ya pediste tú deseo?- recordó_ el sonido de su propia voz, ¿Qué era aquello?; durante lo poco que había podido dormir esa frase no dejaba de regresar a su cabeza. Pensaba en ella cada cinco minutos, pensaba en ella porque no lograba conectar de donde eran.

Y sabía, quizás era algo importante.

Cerró los ojos, se llevó una mano hasta la cabeza, ¿y si tenía que ver con Keiko?; puede que sí, puede que no, sólo recordaba la sensación de ardor que quedó en su boca al escucharle, la sensación del corazón latiendo con intensidad, como si esa frase hubiese estado durante años atrapada en su memoria, y justo, anoche resurgía para molestarle.

Quizás porque Keiko estaba de cumpleaños mañana, o quizás porque esa frase rozaba lo anormal. ¡Él jamás preguntaría si pidió su deseo!

-No fui yo- silencio, se concentró, la piel comenzó a picarle, se mordió la punta de un labio. Algo, había olvidado algo.

_-Si te da pena al menos disimula Yusuke-_ si, esa sí era Keiko; una luz, y de su cabeza se apoderó otra vez el sueño, una mesa, pasteles en medio cubiertos de chocolate; Kurama prendiendo lo que supo eran velas; no estaba Hiei, por ende, aún no le conocía o simplemente no había asistido a ¿a qué?; ¿una cita, una boda?

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños Keiko!; ¿ya pediste tú deseo?-_ ese cabello rojizo, las manos entregando lo que supo era un regalo.

El de la frase era Kurama…

Y Keiko estaba, en el sueño, irónicamente de cumpleaños; se llevó una mano a la boca otra vez, estuvo a punto de caerse del marco de la ventana. ¡Qué risa experimentó al darse cuenta de ello!

-Ya recuerdo- se dijo, y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para no lanzarle un reigan a la grulla que yacía sobre el mueble, porque estaba segurísimo que la culpa la tenía ella. ¡Seguro Keiko la había embrujado para que soñase con ella ese día y no olvidase que precisamente mañana estaba de cumpleaños!

-Luego arreglaremos cuentas- miró al trozo de papel, se sintió ridículo, ¡pero más ridículo se había sentido esa tarde!; ¡cómo olvidar ese día!; ¡incluso todavía recordaba la vergüenza que sintió aquella vez!

Se rió, bajó la cabeza, aquel sueño no era producto de su imaginación.

Era el recuerdo de su primer beso.

_-¿Pero ahora?-_

_-No es mi culpa que le dijeras a Kurama que diga que pedí- _y luego otra vez sintió el calor, la pavorosa necesidad de repetir aquello, el roce de los labios de la niña sobre los suyos, de las manos tocando su mentón, del corazón chocando; de las gotas de sudor que bajaban por las frente. Y es que, contrario a lo que los demás pensaban, Yusuke en su vida había dado un beso.

Por el contrario Keiko si lo había hecho.

Se alejó de la ventana, estirado ahora en la cama pensó que tenía que hacer algo mejor este año para ella.

Pero la verdad era, quería repetir la escena de ese cumpleaños, lástima que Keiko no estaría para lograr aquello.

* * *

**-Afueras de la entrada del castillo de Raizen-**

Si mirabas de cerca Keiko yacía con un vestido color amaranto, piernas delgadas, largas y delineadas yacían sobre pequeños zapatos de tacón. No sabía la razón pero quiso verse bonita, ¡había esperando la noche en vela por ese día!; Kurama se reía a su constado, la niña parecía sumamente nerviosa, y seguro, en su cabeza estaba buscando alguna excusa para decirle al moreno.

-Dile la verdad- escuchó, Keiko giró, otra vez el pecho amenazaba con salir. Ni muerta, Yusuke se reiría de ella si le decía algo como que la noche anterior le había asaltado el deseo de ir a verle, era Keiko, necesitaba algo mejor que eso para que fuese creíble.

-Se reirá de mí Kurama-

-Keiko, Yusuke en el fondo se muere por verte, es tú cumpleaños- se mordió un labio, había olvidado ese detalle, una idea, ya sabía que decirle, entonces, sin previo aviso, regresó a su cabeza la voz pidiendo el beso; se sonrojó, levantó la vista, frente de ella yacía la puerta a la entrada del castillo de Raizen. Recordó el aroma de la tierra al descender del agujero espiritual, la forma en que Kurama la había estado protegiendo en caso de que algún demonio viniese a atacarlos y que lo único que le preocupaba, por más estúpido que sonase, era que no quería manchar su vestido.

Hasta había combinado por sugerencia del pelirrojo el color de una sombra sobre sus párpados; y aunque se sentía un poco fuera de ella ese día, sabía que sólo quería que Yusuke la viese y pensara que era bonita; quería que se quedase viéndola en silencio y que se sonrojara al hacerlo, que ella lograse ver un dejo de sorpresa reflejado en medio de los iris café.

-Si quieres toco por ti- la voz del kitsune, sintió vergüenza, ¡pero porque tanta prisa!; ¡seguro estaba entrenado o quizás estaba durmiendo!

-No tengo tanta prisa, ¡si quieres entra primero!, quizás no está en casa de todas formas, ya sabes con eso del torneo- Kurama estuvo a punto de explotar de risa, ¡mira que correr a la puerta como un gato para atrapar a su ratón y una vez llegado se acobarda!

-Keiko, no tienes porque sentir pena-

_-Al menos disimula si te da pena-_su voz, el recuerdo del sueño. Se sintió igual que en ese cumpleaños.

Frunció el ceño, Kurama tenía razón, ¡no había pasado horas frente a un espejo para acobardarse al primer minuto en que decide, quiere estar con Yusuke y nadie le estaba obligando!

Yusuke jamás lo sabría, pero tras el fondo del vestido, se encontraba un bolsillo cocido por ella, y dentro yacía la última carta que le había enviado, por su parte, ella venía a dejarle un presente, y por irónico que sonase quizás la del cumpleaños era ella, pero ella quería esta vez, celebrar el de él.

Y quizás cuando le dijese eso al otro este sí que se reiría.

Entonces, se llevó una mano al cabello, y al girar la vista Kurama desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

_-Rata-_ pensó, lo último que supo fue el sonido de su mano golpeando el marco de la puerta.

* * *

**-Habitación de Yusuke-**

La dibujó en su mente, podía verla si se lo proponía, podía oír el sonido de su voz y recorrer el aroma de su cabellera. Yacía con un lápiz en la boca, estirado en la cama sin más que una camiseta blanca y un bóxer. Los pies yacían sobre el suelo descalzos; una palabra, ¿pero cómo describir lo que sentía en ese momento?, no encontraba una, lo único que yacía en la hoja era su nombre, nada más.

Quería en una palabra describir lo linda que era, lo pequeña, lo enojona; quizás lo terca, lo mucho que quería que fuese feliz ese día.

-No me viene nada a la cabeza- dijo, entonces escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Rayos, si eran sólo las nueve de la mañana por el amor de dios, ¿Quién madrugaba en ese momento?; vale, no era de madrugada pero para él era así, especialmente porque se levantaba tarde, y especialmente porque, en ese minuto necesitaba urgentemente inspiración.

Miró a la grulla otra vez, y supo, que sus ojos parecían estar brillando, imposible, pero bueno.

Volvió a dibujarla en su mente, una frase, pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos que se colaron en medio de su visual; recordaba incluso el vestido que había usado ese día.

Entonces, sin saber cómo impregnó aquella idea en la hoja, quizás luego, la palabra que buscase llegase a su mente, y pudiese palpar en el papel lo mucho que la amaba.

_Keiko:_

_Anoche tuve un sueño, y algo me dice, quizás también le tuviste. No lo sé, dime loco, pero no he podido quitar de mi cabeza la sensación de tu boca en mis labios, ¿extraño no?; cuando ese recuerdo es de hace más de dos. Durante la mañana me quedé en el marco de la ventana de mi habitación, los colores de la nubes parecían pedazos de chocolate, ríete, no me da vergüenza ahora decirlo. No siento vergüenza de expresar lo que siento desde ese día._

_¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que quería saber que habías pedido de cumpleaños?; yo sí. Recuerdo hasta el olor del pastel que Kurama había comprado con tu madre, y que te sonrojaste al oír mi voz; y luego, como si fuese cualquier cosa, levantando los hombros y jugando sobre tu trozo de pastel dijiste –Un beso- _

_¿Recuerdas el silencio de mi boca luego de ello?; ¿el color de mis ojos estupefactos al asimilar aquella frase?; nunca lo supiste, pero ese día me debatía internamente por saber a quién querías dárselo. _

_Y luego, al notar mi silencio, para dar el golpe de gracia dijiste -¿Qué, acaso ahora vas a negármelo?- _

_¿Cómo podría hacer aquello Keiko?; ¡recuerdo que sudaba a morir en ese momento y que Kurama me miraba riéndose!, seguro, él sabía lo que ibas a pedir, y también sabía que yo preguntaría. _

_Jamás dije: Es que es mi primer beso._

_¿Recuerdas que Kurama se acercó antes y me susurró algo en el oído?; no estábamos burlándonos de ti, ahora te escribo lo que me había dicho, cosa, que provocó en su momento que me sonrojase, y fue, por su culpa si digo la verdad que comencé a preguntarme que sentía por ti._

_Porque algo estaba sintiendo por ti en ese minuto._

Respiró, mordió el lápiz, otra vez el sonido de la puerta; ¿quién sería?, ¡y justo cuando al fin le atacaba la inspiración!

Silencio, la puerta ya no sonaba, papel en mano, lápiz a punto de chocar con la misma, y escuchó la voz de Raizen animadamente venir del primer piso.

-¡Yusuke, baja a menos que quieras te rompa una pierna!-

-¡Estoy ocupado viejo!-

-¡Esto no puede esperar, baja o te dejo en coma un mes!-

Gruñó, vaya con Raizen, ¡jamás entendería porque justo, y siempre cuando estaba ocupado escribiendo una carta a Keiko le interrumpía!; ¡estúpido!

Enseguida guardó la hoja bajo su almohada, podría seguir después de escribir, además el sólo hecho de que Raizen le llamase es porque debía de ser importante_._

Se levantó de la cama, bajó al comedor; y al llevar una mano sobre la baranda de la escalera experimentó como algo le asaltaba el corazón, como, sin saber porque las manos comenzaron a sudar.

-Serás bestia, ya te dije que no es necesario que me amenaces con algo como estar en coma, te recuerdo que estuve muerto un tiempo y no hay nada que le compare-

Dijo, cruzaba el penúltimo peldaño de la escalera, no tenía un pie todavía en el suelo, pero el pecho subía y bajaba como una calesita otra vez a toda velocidad.

-Tienes una visita- la voz de Raizen, y al levantar la vista, creyó estar delirando en fiebre.

-Hola- y al escuchar su voz pensó, "debo estar dormido"; pero el hecho de haber tropezado en el último peldaño le dio a entender que no estaba soñando.

Y al mirarle, se quedó estupefacto.

-Keiko-

Y en ese segundo, lo asaltó una palabra acompañada de la frase dicha por el kitsune; le asaltó porque se veía muy hermosa, porque los labios yacían con rush rojizo, porque el cabello, al llevarlo largo se le hacía más apacible para rozar con los dedos.

Otra vez el sueño, se sonrió.

No era una coincidencia, no con ella en medio del comedor, no con la apariencia que traía; supo, por cómo le miraban esos ojos que ambos habían soñado lo mismo.

_-"Los que de corazón se quieren, sólo con el corazón se hablan"-_ entonces, al oírla de nuevo su mente le dijo que no eran necesario excusas para dárselo, no era necesario la carta esta vez, y Keiko, del otro lado, enmudecida, experimentó el rozar de una mano de Yusuke jalarle en contra de sí; chocó con su pecho, sonrojada, yacía sobre aquella camiseta irónicamente blanca; se mordió la boca, las mejillas enrojecieron; y enseguida percibió como los labios del otro le robaban de improviso un beso.

El corazón de Keiko palpitó unísono con el de él, y el significado completo de una palabra le asaltó como el sabor de su boca, palabra que en algún minuto jamás pudo describir con un lápiz.

Porque si tuviese que describir lo que sentían ambos en ese minuto, sólo podría escribir en una hoja _"Si tuviese que compararlo con una, sería con idilio_", porque idilio, era, el que ella estuviese parada justo en ese instante frente de si, idilio era que él descendiese por aquella escalera al primer piso y le encontrase precisamente ese día, y a esa hora.

Porque quizás estaba echándole de menos en Tokyo.

Y cuando experimentó como Keiko le correspondía el beso, no pudo más que darle razón a esa frase; y lo último que en ese minuto Yusuke escuchó, aparte del sonido del corazón de Keiko latir, fue como algo, intangible parecía romperse en el aire.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

**Próxima palabra:** Palabra 11 "Labial"

**Fecha de subida:** 8 de octubre

Gracias a quienes leen; nos veremos en dos semanas.

_Con amor para: _

Kitty_Wolf, Angel Zoe y Sherry4869

* * *

…_**Nadie sabe quién soy realmente…**_

…_**Nunca antes me había sentido tan vacío…**_

…_**¿Y si alguna vez necesito que alguien me acompañe?...**_

…_**¿Quién va a consolarme y mantenerme firme?...**_

-Bleach-

Ending versión Tv


	11. Jazmines

_**Palabras para Paula**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, este fick es sólo una forma de pasar un buen rato, mis disculpas por la gran demora de este capítulo pero es difícil llevar tres ficks al mismo tiempo. Cada uno tiene un día al mes para actualizarse, este será todos los días 6 o 7 para no quedar tan atrás en el tintero, luego de muchas cosas que hacer continúo subiendo las continuaciones de este fick, que espero sigan apoyando.

Espero les agrade esta entrega, gracias a quienes leen y a quienes siguen conmigo, a ellos este capítulo.

Besitos.

* * *

**Décima primera palabra**

**"**_**Jazmines"**_

_**.**_

_Dirás que la que está contigo lleva un aire desigual…_

_Entre estrellas, la idéntica, más brillante…_

_Tú, obra nocturna rara que muestra sonrisa cuando le miro…_

_Y escucha un piano tersa como la solitaria y blanca luna…_

_-Angelina de la Mörte-_

_._

**-****Habitación de Yusuke Urameshi, 9:00 am, castillo de Raizen-**

Amanecer, el inconfundible sonido del palpitar de dos corazones latiendo unísonos, silencio, en la habitación no había nadie más que ellos. Tasas vacías se encontraban a un lado de la cama, olía a canela, leche con chocolate y un poco de sudor mezclado con colonia. Yusuke Urameshi llevaba mirando a Keiko por casi seis horas seguidas.

Entraba aire por la ventana, hojas secas de un frío y temprano otoño yacían en la rendija de la misma, el aroma del aire penetró por sus fosas nasales.

Suspiró.

Estaban desnudos bajo las sábanas de la cama.

Se mordió un labio, desde su punto de vista relucía la piel blanca de uno de los hombros de Keiko, miró el rostro, el maquillaje de sus ojos yacía corrido; pero aún quedaba el toque del rímel en las pestañas. Marcas de colmillos aún yacían en el cuello de la morena. Otra vez el rostro, Keiko parecía dormir tan profundamente que nada la despertaría, ni siquiera si a él por gracioso se le ocurría colar una mano bajo la sábana para comenzar a jugar con uno de sus pezones.

_-Desnúdame- _

Recordó la noche, el sonido del corazón de ella a punto de estallar, el grito del orgasmo en su mente; el sabor del beso al subir por la escalera.

Parpadeó, un ruido, giró el rostro; se levantó de las frazadas de la cama, del otro lado de la habitación Raizen yacía golpeando la puerta.

-Dime- ojos chocolate chocaron con los azules del demonio, Yusuke se tensó, los músculos parecían más pesados esa mañana.

También le costaba respirar.

Se reprochó en su mente, no podía quitarse la imagen de Keiko desnuda sobre las frazadas de la cama, mejor dejar esos pensamientos para después, sino, presentía terminaría obsesionado con ello el resto del día. Pero era difícil no pensar en ella cuando los labios seguro se movían sensualmente al respirar.

Enfocó la vista, del otro lado Raizen yacía con su típico pantalón color verde, cinta sobre el cabello; traía una sonrisa sarcástica en la punta de los labios.

-Hasta que dejaste de ser un niño- sarcasmo, Yusuke se sonrojó, frunció el ceño, otra vez se mordió la boca y si no fuera porque Keiko dormía tan tranquila le habría lanzado un reigan a plena cara.

-¿Qué quieres?-se miraron con rabia, Raizen pensó que Yusuke le arrancaría la lengua la próxima vez que abriese la boca para decir algo. Bueno, está vez el niño ese tendría que tragarse sus berrinches. Se rió, desde su punto, Yusuke cuidaba la puerta como un lunático, seguro quería decirle algo como "Es mía, consíguete tu juguete".

-Hoy es mitad del mes, te toca la transformación a Mazoku- silencio, fue como si el aire se hubiese vuelto hielo en ese instante, una frase, una frase y Yusuke experimentó como por su cuerpo descendía un sudor helado y abrazador.

El corazón pareció detenerse en cuestión de segundos, tragó saliva, las pupilas se agrandaron más de lo normal.

Mano en la cadera, otra sobre la manija de la puerta.

-El zorro vendrá a buscarte en una hora, te recomiendo te encierres con llave-

-¿Kurama?-

-¿Conoces a otro al que le digan así?- pregunta estúpida, mejor terminar con esa conversación de una vez.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras decirme viejo?-

-Sí, para la próxima cierra la puerta, son demasiado escandalosos juntos- apretó la mano en un puño, iba a azotarle la puerta en la cara pero Keiko dormía.

Vaya suerte.

Luego de ello se tiró al suelo de la habitación, quedo otra vez con la vista en la boca de Keiko, las uñas ya habían crecido en sus manos.

_-Yusuke…desnúdame- _otra vez la voz, cerró los ojos, cabeza en el marco de la puerta; se quedó en la escena, en la manera en como ella respiraba cuando él había comenzado a desabrochar su vestido, en como bajaba la falda y sentía el roce de la piel de sus piernas al chocar con la de sus manos. Recordó como Keiko se aferraba a su cuello, y los excitantes sonidos que hacía ella con su lengua.

Se rió, ahora que lo pensaba si habían hecho mucho ruido.

-La dejaré abierta hoy también, para fastidiarte viejo-

Se giró para contemplar como dormía Keiko, la niña estaba de lado, con una mano sobre su almohada y una de las piernas fuera de la misma cama. Yusuke se mordió la boca, no quería dejarla sola en el cuarto sin decir nada pero conociendo a Keiko seguro seguiría durmiendo toda la tarde.

En especial porque ese día era su cumpleaños, y no esperaba le perdonase el no encontrarle durmiendo a su lado cuando esta despertase.

Una imagen se coló en su mente, escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada al mismo tiempo en que parecía desconectarse de todo, y es que aún yacía en su mente el sonido de la voz de ella a punto de quebrarse cuando por fin se vieron al cruzar por la escalera, y aún el pecho subía y bajaba con los ojos brillando mortecinamente, ante una lágrima que estaba a punto de bajar por sus pómulos.

_-T__e extrañé-_ la voz, el sonido de ella, el hablar de ella y el recuerdo del roce de unas manos que le apresaron en un abrazo que le dejó en blanco, y luego la forma en que ella sólo le miraba, esperando que él le dijese algo parecido. Pero él nada había dicho, y sólo se había dedicado a rozar, a tocar con la yema de sus dedos la cabellera castaña que caía en una coleta a la que quería desanudar.

_-Yo también_- el susurro en el oído de ella, y los ojos lloraron, lagrimas cayeron mientras se mordía los labios a medida que sentía los dedos de Keiko aferrarle más a su pecho.

_-Shh, tranquila, no estás soñando-_

_-Lo sé, lo sé pero…-_

_-No me iré a ninguna parte, porque no hay otro lugar en donde quiera estar-_

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, giró a verla una última vez, aún dormía, pero estaba seguro que se caería de la cama si no la corría un poco, sigiloso, se acercó hasta ella; Keiko respiraba lentamente mientras abrazaba su almohada.

-Anda, córrete un poco, vas a terminar empalada en el suelo Keiko-dijo, la otra no hizo más que seguir apresando a la almohada, enseguida, Keiko pareció entreabrir los ojos. Se petrificó apenas los iris cafés de ella parecieron estar viéndole, pero como no hicieron movimiento alguno se tranquilizó, en ese segundo entró Kurama por la puerta.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Si consigues que me suelte y no se despierte, nos vamos- le dijo, el zorro se sonreía de oreja a oreja, Keiko ahora parecía haber cambiado la almohada por la cadera del moreno.

-¿No le dirás?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-No tengo idea…pero es mejor que se acabe este día lo más pronto posible- dijo, Kurama dejó caer la vista hasta donde Keiko, si se ponía a meditarlo, la niña jamás había visto a Yusuke como mazoku y jamás entendería el por qué despertó sin el moreno a su lado.

-Sabes, creo que sería lindo que despertase con algo que le indique que estabas con ella pero que sientes no poder quedarte- Yusuke le escuchó, Kurama se veía muy feliz esa mañana, y al juzgar por la ropa se había quedado a dormir en el mundo humano. Traía una camisa de vinilo roja con pantalones de mezclilla blancos, y el cabello le caía en una larga trenza, la cual jamás le había visto llevar alguna vez en la cabellera rojiza.

-¿Dices como un regalo o algo parecido?-

-Vamos al patio, te ayudaré a hacerle un obsequio-

* * *

**-Habitación de Yusuke Urameshi, unas dos horas después-**

_-Te amo, te amo, te amo-_

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, le dolía moverse, y lo caliente de la cama había comenzado a desaparecer, al buscar a su lado alguna señal de Yusuke y no encontrar nada con su mano el corazón comenzó a petrificarse, y una sensación de vacío y miedo le embargó de un minuto a otro. No entendió por qué, pero tenía el leve presentimiento de que jamás le volvería a ver y que todo, todo lo que había vivido ese día no fue más que un bonito sueño que ahora, había comenzado a odiar.

-¿Yusuke?- dijo, y al no obtener respuesta abrió los ojos. Al mirar a l lado suyo no había más que la mitad de una cama vacía, y una ventana semi abierta que dejaba pasar el frío del aire de la mañana.

_-¿Estarás para cuando despierte verdad?-_

_-Eso no se pregunta tonta, eso se sabe- _

Pero el cuarto era demasiado varonil para ser suyo, y lo que mostraba la ventana era demasiado oscuro para ser su lindo patio, entonces no había soñado, pero le dolió no encontrar al otro junto a ella.

_-Abrázame-_

Al llevar una mano para lanzar una almohada vislumbró lo que era un sobre con su nombre bajo ella.

Una carta.

-¿Y esto?- se dijo, al rozarla descubrió un aroma a jazmines bañado en ella, y al abrirle cayó una pulsera de pétalos blancos y lilas a las frazadas de la cama.

-Es una pulsera- como acto reflejo sujeto la alhaja, y al colarla por su muñeca se dio cuenta que era demasiado pequeña para ella.

-¿Qué?- se miró, una pierna yacía rayada con lo que supo era un marcador negro. –No es para la muñeca, es para mí tobillo…tobillo. ¡Yusuke pervertido!- dijo, pero encantada con el detalle de la tobillera hecha de flores. Ignoró el detalle del marcador y se llevó la tobillera a la pierna que no yacía rayada, al calzarla entró por completo en ella, vislumbró los colores y se sonrojó con la imagen del moreno seguro sufriendo por coser cada uno de los pétalos.

Era…una imagen demasiado perturbadora si lo pensaba, aunque podía imaginarlo si tomaba en cuenta de que Yusuke sabía cocer ropa.

-Esto no va mucho con Yusuke…¿le habrá ayudado Kurama?- ignoró ese detalle y volvió la imagen al sobre…la carta.

Necesitaba leer la carta.

_Keiko: _

_¿Algunas vez has tenido un sueño, y al despertar de él has anhelado con todo tu corazón que este se volviese real?, a mí me ocurrió anoche, sé que jamás envié la carta que te estaba escribiendo para este día, y sé también que jamás le recibirás. Por ello, te digo a través de este papel "Feliz cumpleaños". _

_Quizás estés preguntándote por qué no te lo he dicho en persona, la respuesta es bastante sencilla, y espero la entiendas._

_No podré decírtelo hoy, es mitad del mes._

_Perdona, Kurama me vino a buscar esta mañana, ¿te gustó la tobillera?, ¡no sabes el lio que es hacer algo con unos pétalos!, Kurama tiene una paciencia única, imagínate el lío que hicimos para entrar a la habitación, poder sacar la medida de tu tobillo y que no te despertases en el proceso, ¡fue una tortura! Porque cada vez que te sujetábamos la pierna comenzabas a moverte y cambiabas de lado, de paso te aferraste a mi cadera y no había forma de que me soltaras; aunque claro, Kurama es muy astuto y me enseño un truco para que dejases de rozar mi cadera, truco que no mencionaré. (risas) _

_Sé lo que harás apenas te despiertes y sé que le preguntarás a Kurama donde estoy, así que enseguida te advierto, no hagas lo que estás pensando. _

_Es mitad del mes Keiko, no quiero que me veas con esa apariencia, por qué no sé qué pasará cuando vengas y la verdad tengo demasiado miedo. _

_¿Y si al verme con mi apariencia mazoku te espantas y huyes de mí?, ¿y jamás vuelvo a verte? _

_-No quiero que pase eso….no lo soportaría-_

_¿Prometes que te quedarás en mi alcoba esperando como buena niña?_

_Espero que tu respuesta sea sí._

_Nos vemos mañana en la mañana._

_Yusuke_

Sus manos estuvieron a punto de soltar la carta, un labio fue mordido por sus dientes, el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle horriblemente mientras sentía como le quemaba el pecho.

Mitad del mes, mazoku, irse…demasiadas palabras juntas en una sola frase, demasiadas experiencias juntas en un sólo día. No iba a negarlo, estaba demasiado asustada, pero quería estar con Yusuke ese día…pero…

-No vas a reconocerme…¿eso querías decirme Yusuke?, ¿Qué si voy a verte no sabrás quien soy?- le dolió, se llevó las manos a la cara, la cubrió para que las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer no fuesen vistas por nadie, pero la pena se notaría de todas formas si alguien le miraba los ojos.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, no dijo nada, sabía que alguien le miraba del otro lado.

-¿Keiko?- al levantar la vista se encontró con el rostro preocupado del zorro, mirándole bien no parecía muy distinto, pero al caer hasta las piernas, sus pantalones parecían bastante maltratados y traía heridas rojizas en todas las rodillas.

Eso no quería decir que lo hubiese hecho Yusuke…¿verdad?

-¿Y Yusuke?- dijo, Kurama se mordió la boca, escondió una de sus manos detrás de su espalda, desvió la mirada para no toparse con la suya.

El corazón de Keiko caló hondo.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama, yacía cubierta sólo con una prenda delgada color blanca, Kurama experimentó el roce de las manos de ella al tirarle de las suyas.

-¿Está bien?...¿Kurama, Yusuke está bien?- estuvo esperando mucho tiempo la respuesta, y cuando salió de la boca del otro, no fue exactamente lo que esperó escuchar.

No ese día.

-Bien…si tomas en cuenta que no sabe quién es ahora-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo…tuve que encerrarlo en la torre, es demasiado peligroso cuando llega mitad del mes, no sé si habrá cambiado por completo ya, pero pasa por periodos de lucidez muy leves cuando se transforma a su lado demoniaco, ¿te explico cómo era verdad?-

-Si…algo dijo…pero…¿si voy a verlo sabrá que soy yo verdad?-

-No Keiko…no lo sabrá- estuvo por soltar las manos de Kurama cuando una idea vino a su mente, descabellada, sabía que el otro le había pedido no ir a verle, y sabía seguro no le hablaría después.

-Quiero ir a verle- dijo, Kurama no se sorprendió de la reacción de ella, ni mucho menos que supiese que seguro le iba a pedir eso.

-Keiko…sabes que no puedo llevarte-

-Le amo Kurama, harías lo mismo de estar en mi lugar- se mordió un labio, si, de estar en el lugar de ella haría lo mismo.

Kurama se rió.

-¿Dije algo gracioso?-

-Dijiste justo lo que dijo Yusuke que harías, supongo que el regalo de las flores quedó bastante bien para ti-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Yusuke me preguntó por una flor que quisiese decir algo, y yo le recomendé los jazmines, ¿sabes por qué?-

-No-

-Luego te lo contaré, ahora te dejaré para que te vistas-

Enseguida Kurama le soltó, y al pasar media hora, volvió a buscarla para llevarla hasta la torre de Raizen, el corazón de Keiko latía desenfrenadamente, pero en su mente sólo yacía una frase, la cual fue pronunciada segundos atrás por el pelirrojo.

-Me quedaré cerca de ti por si algo sale mal Keiko-

-Gracias-

Al llegar a la cima, vislumbró lo que parecía ser una celda, pero no había nadie cerca del lugar, pequeñas flamas rojizas nacían de candelabros que alumbraban las paredes y había estelas de luces que entraba por el techo del castillo. Recordó la carta, la nota donde Yusuke le pedía sumisamente que no fuese a verle porque temía que ella se alejase de su persona.

Ella jamás podría hacer eso, ni siquiera se fue cuando presenció peleas del moreno en el mundo de mal, ni mucho menos cuando el otro se había convertido en detective. Enseguida le embargó el frío de la tarde y lo oscuro que se volvió aquel pasillo.

_-Cuando despiertas con algo hecho de pétalos de jazmín, quiere decir que no importa cuántos años pasen, esa persona te amará siempre Keiko- _recordó la voz de Kurama. Quedaba tan poco para llegar a la celda, y tanto para acercarse a él.

_-No me iré Keiko, porque no hay otro lugar donde quiera estar- _la voz de Yusuke.

Quería decirle tantas cosas al moreno, quería abrazarle de nuevo como la primera noche en que estuvieron juntos, y sabía, quería que Yusuke escuchara salir de su boca, un sencillo -Te amo-

_**-Continuará**_- 

* * *

_**Próxima palabra: Palabra 11 **_

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

Kitty Wolf, mel 92, adrit 126, Fabian, Asakura no Sabaku y Angg y a todas las personas que leen esta historia.

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

…_**Vivo un peligro y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego…**_

…_**Me besas, caigo en tu juego…**_

…_**Peligro de caer, en tu voz estoy perdido…**_

…_**No escucho a mi sexto sentido…**_

**-Peligro-**

**Reik**


	12. Kirlian

_**Palabras para Paula**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi.

_**Notas:**_

Lamento la demora del capítulo, pero aquí les traigo la nueva entrega, espero les agrade y nos sigamos viendo estos meses. Muchas gracias por todos su coments, sus palabras son mucha inspiración para mi, gracias a esas tres personas que siempre me están apoyando, y que por ellas este fick se continúa. Son, de verdad, la musa para escribir cuando se han agotado las ganas.

Besos a ustedes.

* * *

**Décimo segunda palabra**

"_**Kirlian"**_

_..Porque en tu mirada me veo y reconozco…_

…_Porque es el sonido de tu voz lo único que quiero escuchar…_

…_Y en mi mente me pregunto, ahora que parece que al verme soy extraña a tu mirada…_

…_¿Recuerdas aquella rosa que dejaste sobre mi cama?_

_-Yo si me acuerdo-_

_-Angelina de la Mörte- _

_,_

**-Castillo de Raizen, ese mismo día-**

_-Keiko, ¿esperarás como buena niña verdad?-_ caminaba por el pasillo de manera silenciosa, pensando que llegaría uno de los guardias del lugar para decirle que Yusuke se encontraba del otro lado de alguna de las celdas que había en el castillo, pero era difícil encontrarle por lo frio y oscuro de la noche que había caído de improvisto. No recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvo petrificada ante la voz del zorro diciéndole que quizás Yusuke no la reconocería.

Era difícil porque al parecer estaba sola, caminando por un pasillo que ante su visual parecia más muerto que un mismo cementerio. Mientras caminaba llegó al punto de que era estúpido seguir así, indecisa, se detuvo frente a una de las celdas del castillo. Al mirar por sobre su hombro cayó en la cuenta de que Kurama ya no estaba cerca de ella.

_-No te reconocerá Keiko_- esa frase regresó a su cabeza, ocasionando que todo el cuerpo se le tensase y estuviese a punto de caer de rodillas sobre el piso frío de la sala. Se tapó la boca para no gritar, porque estar en ese pasillo le daba tanto miedo, tanto, como cuando escuchó de la posible muerte de Yusuke hace casi dos años. Recordaba la noche, y el sonido de su corazón palpitante; así como la sensación de las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas aquella vez.

Y es que quizás este minuto era demasiado similar a esa escena, porque ella, quizás en ese segundo para Yusuke estaba muerta en su mente.

Y nada aliviaría ese miedo.

-No, tranquila, cuando te vea sabrá que eres tú- se dijo, entonces escuchó un sonido, el clásico respirar de alguien que sufre de espasmos por la noche, al levantar la mirada del suelo al pasillo se encontró con unas manos sobre unas barandas de una celda, apretando de tal manera el metal de la rejilla que supo que esa persona seguro era el moreno. Miró el lugar, pequeñas velas se alzaban en candelabros de piedra unida a las paredes, el moho se pegaba a alguna de las rocas y el frío, se dejaba notar por el vaho que salía desde la boca del ser, que según ella, estaba sufriendo de un casi ataque de pánico. Llevó sus ojos al frente, rodillas yacían en el suelo, rasmilladas con heridas y un pantalón desgastado adornaba a esa piel. Una cabellera color casi albina, si no fuera por mechones negro castaño se dejaba caer sobre los hombros, mientras en una de las muñecas yacía una pulsera hecha de flores.

Igual a su tobillera.

-¿Yusuke?- dijo, al levantar la mirada y lograr acercarse hasta la celda, cayó en la cuenta de que la persona que yacía al otro lado de la rendija miraba un punto vacío del suelo. Pero no tenía nada de su Yusuke, no tenía el cabello negro, ni la mirada juguetona y picara en la cara, ni mucho menos tenía su aroma.

Keiko se tapó la boca, la persona parecía hipnotizada, mirando el piso frío pero realmente sin mirar. Se preguntó que estaría pasando por su mente, que aunque extraño, parecía de la misma edad de Yusuke.

Se petrificó cuando los ojos del chico la vieron fijamente, ninguno parpadeó, y Keiko percibió como se quedaba sin aire por el miedo que le embargó de un minuto a otro. Los ojos, ahora avellana, que de repente cambiaban a rojizo le miraban de arriba abajo, enseguida el rostro se reía de ella, o se quedaba sin expresión. Giraba la mirada, luego la regresaba a su rostro, y en todo el minuto en que estuvo mirándole jamás en la mente de Keiko se cruzó la sola idea de que quizás había una razón por la que el moreno no quería le viese cuando llegaba mitad del mes.

Lástima, a veces esas ideas llegan demasiado tarde a nuestra cabeza.

-¿Porqué viniste?- se quedó quieta, Keiko sintió que el corazón latía desenfrenado y estuvo a punto de llorar.

-Yusuke tienes el cabello largo- dijo, Keiko terminó por sentarse frente a la celda, se quedó en silencio apenas notó que otra vez el moreno estaba mirando el suelo. En su bolsillo traía la tobillera que le había regalado.

-Cabezota, recuerdo que te pedí que no vinieras-

-Bueno…es que quería verte antes de irme a casa- Yusuke le escuchó, sabía que no podía pedirle a Keiko se quedase para siempre con él, ni mucho menos durante lo que quedará de los tres años.

-¿Tan pronto quieres irte Keiko?- la morena no dijo palabra, abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella. Yusuke tomó eso como un sí, y en su mente, procesó la idea.

La estudia, la analiza, la enlaza…y enseguida escucha otra vez aquella voz.

_-Te tiene miedo- _

La voz…la misma maldita voz que lleva escuchando toda la noche, el mismo devastador sonido que lleva obligándole a intentar matar a cualquiera que se cruza por la celda.

Y las escenas de la noche regresan a su memoria, el minuto en que al llegar a la celda intenta herir a Kurama. Intenta arrojarlo al suelo, y otra vez, como hace muchas noches se queda helado y sin voluntad para oponerse a ella.

Y en ese minuto, sintió como era tragado por un torbellino.

-No, cállate…no quiero oírte- Keiko le miró, Yusuke sabe que lo está mirando, pero no sabe como decirle que se vaya del castillo.

_-Si tan sólo…pudiese hablar-_ piensa, pero ni siquiera la boca quiere moverse a su voluntad, y enseguida, tiembla.

No sabe como decirle que se aleje de él.

-Vete…- le costó tanto decir esa frase, que al hacerlo sintió como el cuerpo temblaba de frío. Experimentó en seguida como una de las manos de Keiko le rosaron las mejillas.

_-Te tiene lastima-_ aún escucha la voz, y al percibir sus manos Yusuke intentó decirle que se aleje, pero su mirada estaba tan vacía como una muñeca de porcelana. Tanto, que Keiko tembló cuando él le miró.

-Yusuke…¿estás bien?, me estas asustando-

_-Te odia-_ Pero al llevar una mano para delinear ese rostro que tiene tan cerca del suyo algo hace cortocircuito en su cabeza, algo le duele.

Y comienza a quemar.

-_No la dejes-_

Se queda helado, sintió como la sangre le ardió, como los huesos comienzan a crujir; y en su cabeza comienzan a aparecer diversas imágenes, una a una se agolpan en su mente, y Yusuke no sabe determinar cuál de todas es la real.

Grita de miedo, y se empieza a lastimar en frente de ella, llevando la cabeza una y otra, y otra vez sobre la rejilla, esperando que alguno de los golpes recibidos le quitasen el horror que experimenta.

-¡Yusuke, que haces!- al escuchar su voz levanta la vista, la frente le sangra, un ojo esta de color rojizo mientras el otro aún permanece avellana.

_-Mátala, mátala-_

Keiko intenta correrse pero de improviso la morena experimentó como una de las manos de Yusuke le agarraron del cuello. Fue un minuto, quizás dos, pero la niña no tuvo fuerza para pedirle que le soltase. Cuando Yusuke volvió en sí, se descubrió tratando de ahorcarla.

Y tembló.

-¡Vete de aquí!- dijo, Keiko no se movió, y para cuando pudo reaccionar escuchó como Yusuke comenzó a gemir mientras experimentaba espasmos por el cuerpo, se agarraba la frente con una de las manos. Keiko supo que Yusuke le agarró de un tobillo, el mismo que yacía rallado por el plumón negro con el que le midió la tobillera, y en entre todo ese torbellino de acciones el moreno terminó por romper la piel del tobillo, a la vez que los ojos se entristecían ante ella.

-No, espera, ¿qué estás?- Keiko sintió como una especie de garra le había jalado del tobillo, al bajar la mirada vislumbró como caía sangre de su piel, y lentamente el deseo de estar en ese lugar desaparecía.

-Anda, ¿a qué viniste preciosa?- no era Yusuke. Lo peor era que dentro de su corazón sabía que era él, pero…

Se zafó de su agarre y al hacerlo experimentó como la piel se dañaba más, Keiko al ver que había logrado separar el contacto se alejó lo más que pudo de la celda, y lo último que Yusuke supo fue que Keiko corrió lo más rápido por el pasillo y que quizás, jamás volvería.

* * *

-**A unas celdas de la de Yusuke-**

-Lo siento….lo siento- desde donde estaba escuchaba su voz, y veía su rostro.-Keiko…yo-

En silencio, Keiko se debatía si quedarse o irse de allí…

No dijo nada.

Vislumbró como otra vez Yusuke se quedaba mirando el suelo.

-No puedo acercarme- se dijo, ¿y si esta vez le arrancaba la pierna?, miró la piel, un pequeño hilillo de sangre brotaba de ella, se sobó el tobillo ante el dolor.

-Yusuke- dijo cerrando los ojos, si pensaba en él imaginaba lo bonito de sus ojos, y lo suave del roce de sus manos, enseguida, al ingresar una mano al bolsillo de su vestido rozó lo que supo fue la pulsera de flores. Y al retirarla sólo se quedó contemplando la alhaja.

-Yo…-tragó aire, si miraba la pulsera era bonita, y si pensaba en la pulsera pensaba en él. Pero tenía tanto miedo; tanto…de ese color de cabello, de esa mirada en sus ojos. De esa voz viperina que había salido como en sarcasmo.

Suspiró, enseguida experimentó como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. Al levantar la vista contempló los ojos verdes de Kurama.

-¿Porqué te fuiste?-

-Porque quería enseñarte algo, pero no estaba seguro si me escucharías-

-Lo siento, no debí pedirte que me trajeras…ese…esa cosa…- dijo, la niña se levantó, Kurama no la culpaba, cualquiera se iría en una situación así.

-¿Cosa?...no Keiko…es Yusuke-

-No lo es…- El zorro suspiró, y se mordió la boca, llevó un dedo a ella, quizás si se miraba desde otra perspectiva la niña no tendría miedo, pero los humanos son frágiles y el amor es débil. Ante la situación más amarga, los lazos terminan cortándose y son pocos aquellos los capaces de seguir; y ese pequeño hilo que les conectaba estaba a punto de romperse.

Pero Keiko siempre ah demostrado ser fuerte, siempre se ha quedado incluso ante la muerte de Yusuke…entonces ¿porqué no quedarse ahora que el moreno no sabe qué pasa?...¡porque dudar cuando han pasado por tanto juntos!

-No te vas a ir, te conozco demasiado bien…sólo estas asustada-

-Yo…no quiero irme, la verdad es que no quiero dejarlo sólo…pero no sé como acercarme sin que me duela Kurama- el zorro se rió, Keiko le miró extrañada. Kurama sólo terminó por llevar una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, las pequeñas flamas que adornaban el pasillo habían comenzado a extinguirse.

-Hace mucho me hice esa misma pregunta, ¿sabes?-

-No entiendo-

-Keiko…¿Sabes que quiere decir Kirlian?-

-No- dijo, Kurama se mordió un labio.

-Quisiera contarte una historia, si después de oírla aún tienes miedo, no te impediré irte- dijo, enseguida la niña se sentó de nuevo en el piso del pasillo, y vislumbró como Kurama retiraba una especie de fotografía de su bolsillo.

En la foto se veían dos personas

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó, Kurama le entregó la imagen a la niña y le dejó contemplar el papel. Keiko se quedó petrificada al verla. Había un parecido increíble entre las dos personas que aparecían en la fotografía, mas solo les diferenciaba el color de piel.

-Este es Hiei- dijo la morena, Kurama sólo asintió.-Pero, ¿y él?-

-También es Hiei-

-¿Eh?- Keiko le miró sorprendida. No era posible.

-Pero son tan distintos Kurama, ¿cómo va a ser Hiei?-

-La primera vez que vi esa apariencia también me asusté, pero escucha, ambos son la misma persona, ¿crees que es irracional amar a alguien así?-

Silencio

Keiko regresó a la foto, en una de las imágenes estaba Hiei con su típico traje de combate negro, acostado sobre un árbol de cerezo, mientras sus piernas yacían arrodilladas y yacía con los ojos cerrados. Pero en la otra, presentaba una pigmentación verdosa, ojos color lila brotaban de todas las zonas posibles del cuerpo; el cabello antes en punta yacía dividido como dos grandes orejas de gato, colmillos brotaban de los labios; y el brillo incandescente de los ojos que antes eran rojizos se había tornado dorados. La boca estaba sonriendo divertida, y en una mano sostenía lo que supo era la espada del mundo del mal.

Conocía esa cara…algo, estaba grabada ínfimamente en su cabeza, si quería hasta podía recordar el sonido de la voz de ese monstruo la primera vez que lo vio.

Kurama le quitó la fotografía y Keiko vislumbró como él se acercaba hasta ella.

-Escucha, Kirlian, significa "Mi alma es la esencia de mi vida", todos tenemos un alma, todos sentimos, amamos, sufrimos; y tenemos ese algo, sea lo que sea, que nos identifica por sobre las otras personas. Puede ser una sonrisa, una voz, puede ser hasta una manía; pero ese atributo es de cada uno, y jamás se repite, porque es tuyo y te hace ser quien eres. Pero, ¿qué pasa con aquellos en donde su alma se ha dividió en varias personalidades?, ¿en varias personas?; ¿acaso dejan de ser quiénes son?, ¿acaso dejan de sentir, de soñar Keiko?-

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto Kurama?- preguntó, el zorro sólo se sonrió.

-Es simple, dime, ¿hay algo, que siempre te recuerde a Yusuke?-

Lo meditó, se mordió un dedo.

-Te daré un ejemplo, Hiei siempre sonríe de lado, y eso me recuerda que siempre se tiene confianza en sí mismo. O cada vez que viene a mi casa sé que le gusta que tenga la ventana de mi cuarto abierta porque no le gusta entrar por la puerta del frente. A ambos les gusta lo mismo, se ríen igual. Ambos tienen miedo a los truenos y les gusta dormir bajo la lluvia. Entonces es de suponer que me guste con sus dos apariencias; porque si no fuese así, no sería amor Keiko-

Enseguida el zorro le dejó la fotografía en las manos, se levantó del piso helado del pasillo. Las pequeñas flamas habían comenzado a desaparecer, y lo oscuro de la noche estaba apoderándose del lugar.

-A veces le temo, a veces le odio también, pero sé que él confía en mí, y sé que así como yo lo quiero él me quiere, y eso va más allá de una burda apariencia, porque lo que me gusta de él no se puede describir con palabras. No puedo decirte que es por su cara, pero puedo decirte que me gusta por cómo reacciona cuando lo fastidio, tampoco puedo decirte que es por el color de cabello, pero sí que me encanta esos flecos que le caen en color blanco. Keiko, a veces lo que nos gusta de esa persona es imperceptible a los ojos- aquello fue lo último que la morena escuchó de Kurama, el zorro se había comenzado a alejar de ella, y yacía, sola, a unos pasos de la celda de Yusuke.

* * *

**-En el pasillo, media hora después-**

Kurama ya no estaba, y en su cabeza escuchaba los sollozos del moreno tan cerca de ella, que el corazón le había comenzado a doler, oía tan desesperada la voz del otro que no podía evitar sentir como poco a poco se quedaba sin aire.

Se mordió un labio, la fotografía aún estaba en sus manos.

Se quedó un buen rato mirándola.

Si miraba a Hiei, ella recordaba un kimono lila, y si pensaba en Hiei se le venía a la cabeza el nerviosismo que se notaba en su cara cuando estaba Yukina cerca de él.

Pero…si pensaba en Yusuke…

No supo en que minuto se acercó otra vez a la celda, para cuando se había percatado de ello fue cuando experimentó bajo sus dedos el peso del cabello, ahora castaño oscuro siendo rozados por sus dedos.

Había tantas cosas que le gustaban de Yusuke, y tantas cosas que no sabía de él.

Tantas cosas que se le venían a la cabeza, tantas que veía en esa persona tras aquella celda de piedra.

-¿Keiko?- en especial porque la voz era la misma, porque los ojos que le miraban ahora eran los que le gustaban.

-Lo siento- dijo ella, se corrió una lágrima de los ojos. Con una mano comenzó a rozar otra vez el cabello. Y si seguía pensándolo, Yusuke y ese chico tenían la misma tez, aunque este tenía unos tatuajes agregados, y los ojos parecían maquillados con rímel. La boca estaba igual de bonita que la de Yusuke y el cabello se sentía igual de suave y delgado que el de él.

-¿Vienes a decir adiós?- aquello le caló hondo. Keiko experimentó como le dolía el pecho, como, sin buscarlo sentía una enorme desesperación dentro de sí.

-Vine a hacerte compañía- dijo, y Yusuke abrió los ojos de un minuto a otro. La morena vislumbró que se mordió los labios. Las cejas se curvaron, ojos chocolate oscuro le miraron y luego ella experimentó como él le rozaba el rostro con una yema de sus dedos.

-Eres…tan tonta- dijo, y Keiko rió. Escuchó una serie de campanas provenientes de algún reloj de la torre, giró el rostro para ubicar de donde nació tal sonido, seguro, por la cantidad serían casi las diez u once de la noche, el aire olía a fresas mezclado con chocolate, quizás producto de la colonia que traía puesta o quizás era el aroma de Kurama que había quedado impregnado en su ropa para cuando hablaron.

Para cuando Keiko volvió a mirarle, Yusuke yacía con la cabeza sobre las rejillas de la celda, seguro estaba tan cansado que los ojos pedían a gritos cerrarse.

-Buenas noches- dijo, y se dio el lujo de correr un fleco de cabello que le caía por la cara.

Kurama tenía razón después de todo.

No importaba como se viera Yusuke, no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviesen separados.

Ella sólo podría amarle a él.

Despacio, acercó su rostro hasta el otro, entonces pronunció una frase que recordó cuando estaba mirando la fotografía de Hiei.

_-"Sólo quien es el complemento se une en cuerpo y alma a nosotros"-_

_**Continuará- **_

* * *

_**Próxima palabra**_: palabra 13

Notas: la frase que dice kurama a keiko "Sólo quien es el complemento se une en cuerpo y alma a nosotros" no me pertenece, si no que es propiedad de un filosofo Milan Kundera, y ha sido usada anteriormente en mi fick de Treinta días, para la pareja Botan/Koedma, en el último capítulo subido "Corazones en atlántida".

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

Angg, Kitty_wolf y Fabian.

Muchos besos a ustedes.

* * *

"…_**Bésame…**_

…_**Como si el mundo se acabara después…**_

…_**Bésame…**_

…_**Y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés…"**_

_**-**_Bésame-

Camila


	13. Luz

_**Palabras para Paula**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo les he usado como una manera de divertirme.

_**Notas: **_

Sé que este capítulo está bastante retrasado, mis disculpas. Muchas gracias a esas tres personas que siempre se mantienen leyendo, ya vamos por el capítulo 13 del fick. Besos, y espero les agrade la nueva entrega.

Con cariño para quien lee.

* * *

**.  
**

**Décima tercera palabra**

"_**Luz"**_

_**.  
**_

…_Sabes, ese día en que caí de aquel puente mientras conducía…._

…_Algo pareció cegarme por escasos segundos…_

…_Aún estoy buscando aquella luz…_

…_Quizás la encuentre si me quedo a tu lado…_

_-Angelina de la Môrte-_

_.  
_

**-Castillo de Raizen, cuarto de Yusuke-**

Yusuke sabía que Keiko estaba junto a él, quizás fuese porque su corazón se lo decía con cada latido o quizás lo sabía porque experimentaba sobre la piel de sus labios el roce de los dedos de ella al tocarle, ¿quién sabe?, quizás sólo fuesen meros sueños que estaba teniendo, y que esperaba no acabar deseando. Porque era tan difícil diferenciar si aquel toque existía o no. En especial cuando una vocecita en su mente le decía que ello, no era más que miles de sensaciones que se acumularon producto de todas las pesadillas que padeció la noche anterior. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese roce.

En alguna parte de su mente se formaron diversas imágenes, demasiadas escenas para contarlas. ¿Qué sería aquello que estaba viendo?, respiró con fuerza, experimentó como la mano fue retirada de sus labios, el roce desapareció. Enseguida, comenzó a tener un sueño que llevaba repitiéndose por horas, veía a una persona siendo estrangulada por una mano que temblaba en medio de la oscuridad de una celda, en un castillo demasiado conocido para él. Los pasillos de aquel lugar estaban en silencio y en el suelo, yacía una fotografía abandonada a punto de romperse por la humedad del recinto. Si era sincero, conocía el lugar, la celda. Si se detenía en la imagen podía reconocer las paredes de ladrillo color ocre del castillo, las llamas que salían de candelabros viejos y oxidados unidos a las mismas paredes.

¿Y eso que veía al fondo del pasillo era un reloj de piedra?

Movió una mano, espera, el reloj sonaba sin parar…Dios, el ruido que hacía provocaba que tuviese migraña. Pero el reloj no era importante después de todo…no, claro que no.

¿Entonces por qué estaba teniendo aquel sueño?, otra vez la escena de la mano a punto de romperle el cuello a esa persona, lástima que no pudiese ver su rostro, Yusuke tembló cuando sintió que alguien le estaba impidiendo respirar. Todo le pareció extraño, se movió un poco, chocó con algo que era bastante suave, al acomodar su cabeza supo que estaba durmiendo sobre una almohada.

-¿Qué?- se dijo, no recordaba estar sobre una almohada, bueno, ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba, así que si partíamos por ese detalle la almohada realmente no importaba. Otra vez se movió, pero aquello que le impedía respirar no pareció querer moverse para nada, al contrario, parecía que aquello estaba sumamente a gusto sobre su boca.

Si lo meditaba, aquello olía a vainilla.

_-Te dije que no vinieras-_

El sueño volvió a repetirse, ahora escuchó el grito de una niña, sudó. Sus manos comenzaron a tener espasmos, sin pedirlo alguien le abrazó. Enseguida, el aroma de una colonia lavanda le dejó sin respirar.

Era…desconcertante.

_-¿Qué quieres preciosa?-_ esa frase provocó un agujero en su estómago, Dios, sabía que él la había pronunciado.

Al intentar respirar, las imágenes conectaron una a una en su mente, se dio cuenta sin pedirlo. El castillo que veía era de Raizen, la celda, había sido suya.

Cierto, había ahorcado a Keiko.

Lanzó un grito.

Sus ojos chocaron con aquello que estaba impidiéndole respirar. Al mirar a la niña que estaba frente suyo, estuvo seguro que terminaría desmayándose, ¡pero es que no le encontraba lógica a esto!

-¿Estás bien Yusuke?- esto no tenía sentido, por Kami que no. Al levantar la mirada se percató que se encontraban en su cuarto, las ventanas yacían abiertas por lo que entraba una agradable brisa a la habitación.

¿Cómo rayos había terminado en su cuarto?

¡Lo último que recordaba era haberse transformado en mazoku la noche anterior, haber sido encerrado por Kurama en una de las celdas y que estuvo así de cerca de asesinar a Keiko por ir a verle cuando él le dijo que no fuera!

-¿Cómo?- Keiko le leyó el pensamiento, se sonrojó. Escondió un tobillo bajo una de las sábanas.

-Anoche te convertiste en mazoku, Kurama me ayudó a traerte a tu cuarto cuando caíste dormido por lo agotador de la transformación- dijo, algo le estaba escondiendo, él lo sabía. ¿Por qué Keiko rehuía su mirada?

-¿Te hice algo?- preguntó. Yusuke se moría por saberlo, pero también temía a la respuesta, le bastó con mirar el cuello ante el silencio de ella. ¿Keiko alguna vez usó pañuelo?

Se mordió un labio, enseguida llevó una mano hasta ella para quitarle la prenda, pero la niña se lo impidió.

-No lo hagas, sólo vas a martirizarte Yusuke. Ya lo olvidé- hubiera sido mejor que jamás le hubiese dicho eso. Yusuke se mordió la boca con fuerza, apretó las manos sobre las sábanas de la cama.

-Lo siento- dijo, no levantó el rostro. No podía verle a la cara. Keiko suspiró, Kurama le había dicho en la mañana que Yusuke no recordaría nada y que si lo hacía, era capaz de carcomerse por dentro hasta saber la respuesta.

-Anoche me reconociste, ¿te acuerdas?-

-No-

-Me dijiste que era tonta y te reíste, luego te quedaste dormido. Llevabas teniendo pesadillas durante horas. Kurama me dijo que lo mejor era tratar de que no te despertaras, así que cada vez que lanzabas un grito te daba un beso para que te callaras- al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Bueno, ahora sabía qué era aquello que no le dejaba respirar. Al mirar a Keiko tan seria comenzó a reírse.

-¿Estoy fuera de peligro o aún te tendré que mantenerte dormido?- dijo, escuchó a Keiko. Llevó una mano a la cabellera, estaba bastante crecida. Tendría que pedirle a Kurama que le cortase el cabello en un rato, pero la verdad, hacerlo le daba una reverenda flojera.

-Sí, pero en un mes estarás en peligro otra vez- dijo, Keiko se sonrió con sorna. Se acercó a Yusuke, y le rozó una mejilla.

Había algo que quería preguntarle, pero no esperaba que el moreno se acordara.

-Sabes, llevabas gritando durante horas mi nombre mientras dormías- dijo, Yusuke le quedó mirando muy fijamente. –Decías algo de una luz que no podías alcanzar, que él te estaba consumiendo- cerró los ojos.

Aún podía ver ese rostro, la mano ahorcándole.

Y escuchar esa horrible risa.

-Keiko-la niña no dijo nada. La brisa del viento había dejado un exquisito aroma en las paredes -¿Regresemos al mundo humano?- la morena se rió ante su pregunta, y enseguida le abrazó con fuerza. Ella seguía posada en su estómago.

-¿No puedes quedarte conmigo, verdad Yusuke?-los ojos color avellana de ella brillaban con intensidad, sus labios yacieron en silencio luego. Yusuke comenzó a rozar su cabellera con una mano, nunca había sentido el cabello de ella tan suave, ni había sentido las ganas de pasar todo un día a su lado.

-Me quedaré hasta que el sol se oculte, luego tendré que volver al castillo-

-Es casi como el cuento de cenicienta- Yusuke escuchó que golpeaban la puerta justo cuando experimentaba como Keiko volvía a darle un beso para mantenerlo callado. -Para que no digas que soy infantil- escuchó, enseguida se puso a pensar en qué podrían darle a cambio a Hiei para que les abriese un portal al mundo humano.

* * *

**-Castillo de Mukuro, ese mismo día-**

Una de las grandes ideas de Yusuke Urameshi había sido pedirle a Kurama que hablase con Hiei para convencerlo de abrir el portal que conectaba con el mundo humano para ellos, además, sabía por boca de Kurama que casi no se veían por la guerra. Eso no le había gustado mucho a Keiko y luego de mucha discusión Hiei había aceptado con una condición, la cual, sólo conocía Kurama.

Yusuke le miró, Hiei Jaganshi yacía sentado sobre la alfombra color rojiza de su cuarto, a su lado se encontraba Kurama y Keiko. Hiei no les miraba, estaba demasiado concentrado en la tarea que le habían pedido. Por su mente pasaban muchas imágenes, tembló cuando una nueva fuga de poder espiritual se unía al portal, miró al kitsune, Kurama le tomó de la mano.

-Si crees que volverás a desmayarte, ábrelo lento-dijo, Hiei se mordió un labio. La primera vez que había abierto el portal para Yusuke se había desmayado, y si hacia memoria, había dormido dos días luego para recobrar la energía gastada.

-Hn, lo más seguro es que esta vez duerma tres o cuatro días- Kurama le miró con gracia.

-Pues si va a ser así, te vas a mi casa, a Mukuro no le molestará- aún tenía la mano de Hiei entre la suya, al palparla percibió los espasmos que le atacaban cada vez que había una fuga de energía. El kitsune miró su rostro en silencio, contempló como Hiei se mordía los labios, no era tonto, podía ver que el kôrime tenía mucho frío, pero Hiei era tan orgulloso que no lo reconocería estando Yusuke en ese lugar. Kurama olvidó ese pensamiento apenas escuchaba otra vez la voz del demonio hablarle.

-¿Y qué pasa con Yomi?, ¿vas a revelarte como un niño a sus órdenes? Recuerdo que te dijo que si seguías saliendo conmigo me mandaría a matar para enseñarte quién manda. Sabes que a mí me resbala lo que ese pobre ciego diga, pero tú eres demasiado leal a la gente-Kurama frunció el ceño.

-Nada, hablé con él anoche, estaba harto que me dijese con quién puedo o no estar. Además sabes que Yomi no es mi tipo, a mí me gustan los chicos algo bajitos y peligrosos-

-Hn, me imagino su cara de pobre diablo al escuchar eso, seguro está ahora pensando en cómo hacer que éste chico bajito se aleje de ti- Kurama apretó con fuerza la mano del otro.

-Lo encerré en el castillo antes de irme. Así que hasta que encuentre la llave, cosa que no pasará porque la tengo en mi cuello, estaré contigo dándote lata- Hiei se sonrió con sarcasmo. Kurama al verlo le tomó el rostro con una mano, y en frente de los chicos le dio un beso. El zorro al sentir como Hiei respondía al beso con fuerza experimentó que le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

-Es una pena que estés con ropa-le dijo al oído, Hiei no pudo aguantarse la risa a causa de su comentario.

-Estás loco-dijo Hiei. Kurama posó su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros. Hiei volvió a temblar, no estaba seguro de poder mantener el portal del mundo humano abierto durante un día. Abrirlo era una cosa, pero mantenerlo sobrepasaba sus límites. Kurama lo había convencido, y si lo pensaba, los métodos del kitsune eran muy eficaces. El Korime se sonrió recordando que el otro le había prometido hacer lo que él quisiese por un día si les hacían ese favor.

-¿Harás lo que yo quiera verdad?-

-Lo que quieras-

_-Me divertiré con esto_-pensó. Hiei cambió de posición, ocasionando que el kitsune cayese hasta sus rodillas. Ahora el demonio yacía sentado en posición de meditación Buda, su tercer ojo brillaba incandescentemente, detrás suyo se estaba abriendo el portal que llevaría a Yusuke y a Keiko de regreso.

Kurama había cometido un error, porque él no dudaría en pedirle incluso una montaña rusa hecha de helado por este favor. Hiei se reía en su mente, ¡Haría todo lo que él quisiese y Kurama no podría decirle que no!

¿Por qué?

Porque al primer "no" cerraría el portal, y Yusuke se tendría que quedar en el mundo humano por años, hasta que otra persona o los ayudantes del rey Ennma lo abriesen de nuevo.

Hiei miró por la ventana de su habitación, afuera del recinto comenzaba a formarse una tormenta, le gustaba la lluvia así que lo primero que le pediría a Kurama sería comer helado bajo ella.

-Está listo, pueden irse cuándo quieran-dijo, Kurama le miró desde sus rodillas, y Hiei se sonrió con sarcasmo.

-¿Ya sabes qué quieres?-

-Sí, y también que vas a decir que nos vamos a enfermar-

* * *

**-Mundo humano, Hokkaido, diez p.m-**

Keiko Yukimura siempre había deseado saber qué se sentía viajar por ese portal. Al cruzar de la habitación de Hiei al agujero que mágicamente se había formado en el espacio, lo primero que experimentó fue su corazón palpitando. Recordaba el sonido grabarse en su mente, el eco de sus pisadas cuando entró en esa especie de bola de energía demoniaca, el miedo y la desesperación de no poder salir por el portal cuando llegasen a Japón. A su lado, Yusuke Urameshi le miraba en silencio, se sonreía divertido por algo que ella aún no sabía y giraba su rostro en muchas direcciones para evitar mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Keiko al percatarse de ese detalle comenzó a mirar donde estaban, y terminó percatándose de algo que provocó que sus pies comenzasen a temblar.

No estaban en Tokio, ni siquiera cerca del centro.

-Yusuke, ¿dónde estamos?-

-Bueno…es que olvidé decirle a Hiei que nos enviase a Tokio, y como no se lo dije nos envió a Hokkaido- exclamó éste como si fuese algo sumamente normal. Se llevó una mano a la cabellera, Keiko estuvo a punto de mandarlo al demonio.

-¿Me quieres decir que Hiei nos envió a casi mil kilómetros de mi casa?- Keiko frunció el ceño, Yusuke se llevó las manos al frente de la cara para evitar algún puñetazo de la morena.

-Oh vamos, son recién las diez de las noche, si caminamos desde aquí-dijo Yusuke señalando la carretera que había frente de ellos. En ella, un letrero color verde con grandes números indicaba que faltaba unos quinientos metros para llegar a Tokio. Si se fijaba en la carretera, además del letrero, sólo había unas cuantas casas y mucho césped. -llegaremos como a las once a la estación de metro y a tu casa a las dos o tres de la mañana, es pan comido-

-Yusuke, sabes que me aterra caminar de noche-

El otro se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, olvidaba que Keiko jamás había estado tan tarde fuera de su casa, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

-Estos son los momentos en que crecemos Keiko- al escuchar eso pensó que se la tragaría el miedo, ella jamás había estado caminando tan tarde en la calle, bueno, jamás caminaba tanto tampoco. Miró a Yusuke, éste estaba contemplando el cielo de Hokkaido. Le imitó, miles de estrellas iluminaban el cielo, entonces percibió que su respiración bajaba. La carretera no se veía tan mal después de todo si tomaba en cuenta que no estaba sola, Hiei les había dejado en una carretera quizás en medio de la nada, pero estaban en su mundo. Nada de demonios, ni ladrones que buscaban peligrosas espadas ni reyes que trataban de ganar una guerra.

Y estaba con Yusuke, lo que reducía que sufriese algún accidente en el camino.

Sólo había otro detalle, Keiko no sabía nada de ese lugar y detestaba perderse.

-¿Sabes algo de Hokkaido Yusuke?-preguntó, el moreno se llevó una mano a la cabellera larga que le caía por los hombros, se sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Sólo he estado una vez aquí, y esa vez aprendí que Hokkaido es famoso por sus luces, ¡como Francia Keiko!, ya verás que te gustará este lugar cuando lleguemos a la estación- La otra se acercó, Yusuke esperó a que Keiko se sintiese bien para comenzar la travesía. Keiko le tomó de la mano, cosa que el otro no esperaba que ésta hiciera.

-¿Y esas luces de las que hablas se ven a esta hora?-

-Una vez cuando tuve que venir con Kurama a capturar un demonio nos topamos con ellas, se ven toda la noche antes de llegar a Tokio. Valdría la pena verlas antes de irnos- Keiko llevó su cabeza hasta su brazo, Yusuke percibió el roce en la tela de su camiseta, no hacía frío. Keiko respiró hondo.

-_Esa luz quizás me salve Keiko_-

En silencio, Keiko percibió la tela de la camisa de Yusuke, recordó la noche en que tuvo que traerlo con Kurama del castillo a su habitación. Él no sabía cuántas pesadillas había tenido ella que tranquilizar, ni las lágrimas que tuvo que ahogar para que no se despertara. Aquella noche en que se transformó en Mazoku Keiko tuvo que aparentar que era fuerte, tuvo que tragarse el miedo para poder callar sus gritos de dolor.

_-Se aleja y yo no puedo alcanzarla…no puedo…-_esa noche pudo ver que Yusuke aún tenía un corazón humano, pudo escuchar el miedo fluir desde su boca y sentir en su piel como él temblaba durante la transformación.

_-Me va a destruir- _suspiró, Keiko llevó su mirada hasta el rostro del detective y se mordió los labios.

-¿Quieres ver las luces conmigo antes de irnos a Tokio Keiko?-escuchó su voz. Algo en su corazón le gritó que Yusuke quería estar en Hokkaido, porque necesitaba encontrar esa luz que jamás podía alcanzar en sus pesadillas.

Porque como todo humano tenía miedo a algo.

En ese segundo, Keiko le besó la mejilla y Yusuke le miró de manera un poco desconcertado. Keiko le llevó de la mano, caminando por una carretera que no conocía.

-¿Sólo seguimos derecho y encontraremos las luces?-

-Sí, llegaremos en una hora quizás al centro- exclamó el detective, Keiko comenzó a experimentar un poco de frío en los brazos, pero no dejaría que Yusuke lo notara.

* * *

-**Centro de Hokkaido, once de la noche-**

Las luces eran hermosas, eso pensó Keiko al llegar al centro de la ciudad. Sus ojos estaban hipnotizados mirando una de las cuatro grandes fuentes que adornaban la plaza de Hokkaido. Yusuke Urameshi yacía aún junto a ella, mirando en silencio lo mismo y aún tomados de la mano. La noche estaba bastante fría a esa hora, y el cielo carecía de estrellas.

Jamás había escuchado de una ciudad en la tierra que no tuviese estrellas, y aquello era escalofriante. Hokkaido era como una ciudad híbrida, muy similar a Tokio en edificios y tecnología, pero demasiado parecida al campo por la forma de las casas, la cantidad de césped y el olor del aire.

Se enamoró del lugar apenas contempló las luces.

Esas luces tenían todos los colores que conocía y aún más.

Keiko contempló el lugar, había bancas de madera y algunos jardines alrededor. La morena llevó su mirada al rostro del detective, Yusuke observaba una fuente con forma de mujer. Al fijarse en la estatuilla de cerámica, Keiko vislumbró luces color oro y rojizo que nacían de ella.

-¿Es ésa la que te gusta?-preguntó, Yusuke se giró a verla un tanto distraído. Keiko se mordió los labios, pero no le regañó el hecho de que no la hubiese escuchado. Por su parte, Yusuke se encogió de hombros y se quedó mirando el suelo.

-Lo que me gusta es el color de sus luces-dijo, Keiko le tiró de la mano. Al acercarse hasta la estatuilla la morena contempló un grabado en la loza de cerámica en la que la mujer estaba erguida.

-"Mis luces serán tu guía a casa"-leyó, Keiko miró la fuente una vez más. La mujer sostenía una guitarra pequeña, vestía un kimono color púrpura adornado con cintas blancas y pétalos dorados a la cintura. En una mano traía el instrumento musical, mientras que en la otra sostenía una estrella.

La estrella brillaba como el oro, irradiaba tanta luz que Keiko creyó que tendría que cerrar los ojos para evitar verla por más tiempo.

El rostro de la mujer miraba al cielo.

En la loza carente de color que tenía por rostro, yacía una diadema que brillaba como las luces que adornaban la fuente. Y el cabello, recogido en una trenza, le caía hasta bajo una rodilla.

Los ojos eran verdes.

-¿Por qué sostiene una guitarra?-preguntó, Yusuke le soltó la mano. Keiko esperaba que le diese una respuesta, pero en vez de eso, el moreno le lanzó un poco del agua que aún quedaba en la fuente.

Le cayó el agua en la cara.

-¡Yusuke por qué me mojas!-

-Porque estabas ida viendo la estatuilla-dijo, Yusuke se rió de ella, traía sus dos manos detrás de la nuca. –Van a ser las doce, mejor te voy a dejar a tu casa-dijo, Keiko le miró en silencio, ¿tan pronto?

-Pero…no me dijiste lo de la guitarra-Yusuke no quería decirle que necesitaba hablar con la estatuilla, pensó que si Keiko lo veía creería que estaba loco, porque si le contaba que la estatua no sólo brillaba de noche, sino que además te hablaba por medio del agua de la fuente estaba seguro que Keiko jamás se iría de Hokkaido. El detective se mordió los labios.

Pero, ¿y si se lo decía?

Imaginó la cara de la niña cuando le dijese que le preguntase a la fuente lo de la guitarra, Keiko seguro lo mandaría al demonio, pero igual terminaría haciéndolo porque es muy curiosa. Además Keiko no se volvería loca si se lo contaba, ni se quedaría la vida allí tampoco esperando consejos de alguien que era de cerámica.

-Pregúntale a ella-dijo, Keiko le miró sin entender. Yusuke se rió otra vez, le indicó que se acercara un poco más, Keiko así lo hizo y Yusuke le colocó una palma de la mano sobre la estrella de la estatuilla.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que le hable como a ti?-

-Sí, eso quiero-dijo, Keiko sintió como las mejillas le ardían. Hablar con una figura de mármol era estúpido, y se sentía tonta haciéndolo en frente de Yusuke.

-Me quieres tomar el pelo, ¡puedo verlo en tu cara Yusuke!-dijo, el otro suspiró. Quizás le había jugado demasiadas bromas a Keiko y por eso no se lo creía.

-¿Puedes enfrentar a un demonio, pero no hablar con ella?-

Keiko se quedó en silencio, miró a la figura.

Cierto, Yusuke se refería a él en versión mazoku, pero hablar con una estatua….

-Una vez, y no te burles-dijo, Yusuke esperó a que Keiko hiciese su pregunta. Desde el punto de vista de Yusuke, la morena estaba en una buena posición para jugarle una broma, quizás levantarle la falda como siempre o lanzarla a la fuente. Pero no lo haría, porque esta era una de esas cosas que le urgía compartir con ella, finalmente cuando Keiko habló pudo ver la vergüenza marcándose en su cara.

Estaba rojísima.

-¿Por qué sostienes una guitarra?-dijo, Keiko pensó que era lo más tonto que había hecho en vida, claro, si no contamos las veces en que trataba de que Yusuke volviese a clases, ni cuando confundió a Kuwabara al levantarle la falda y haberle dado un puñetazo por eso.

La estrella brilló como respuesta a la voz, Keiko se asustó y soltó la figura, Yusuke le tomó de la cintura para que se acercara hasta la fuente.

-Mira el agua-dijo, Keiko notó como letras se formaban en ella demasiado nítidas.

-"Tocó para atraer a las estrellas"-leyó, los ojos de Keiko brillaron y su corazón palpitó tan fuerte que creyó que Yusuke lo había oído también.

-Me respondió-dijo, Yusuke se rió.

-Es una de las cuatro fuentes de la vida en Hokkaido, Kurama me la mostró cuando llegamos la primera vez. Hice una pregunta y me respondió. Quería volver a verla -dijo, Keiko frunció el ceño.

-Es decir, le dijiste a Hiei que nos trajese a Hokkaido a propósito-Yusuke tragó saliva.

-No esperaba que Hiei conociese Hokkaido, así que di por sentado que no vendríamos aquí, que nos enviaría directo a tu casa-

Keiko le miró con gracia, Yusuke era malísimo mintiendo, pero por esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Miró la hora marcada en un reloj de la plaza. Las doce y treinta.

-Yusuke, creo que hay que irnos- dijo, el detective se sonrió para sí y acompañó a Keiko hasta la estación de tren.

La estación estaba a unas calles de la plaza y también yacía iluminada por luces de colores. No había mucha gente a esa hora en la calle, seguro, si abordaba el tren de las doce y treinta y cinco llegaría a su casa a las dos. Después de todo, la estación de Tokio quedaba a una calle de su casa.

-¿Vas a acompañarme?-preguntó ella, el pañuelo aún yacía en su cuello.

-Lo siento, no puedo esta vez-Keiko se mordió un labio, sabía que Yusuke no podía cruzar por Tokio, los guardias del mundo espiritual estaban refugiados en la ciudad, por ende, a la mínima energía que sintiesen del detective irían en su búsqueda. Keiko escuchó el sonido del metro al llegar a la estación y al ver que el tren yacía tras de ella sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba.

Pero no diría adiós.

En un segundo retiró el pañuelo del cuello y se lo entregó a Yusuke, el moreno le recibió sin entender el gesto.

-Vendré otro día a buscarlo, más te vale no perderlo- Yusuke se rió. Keiko al escuchar las puertas abrirse supo que se había acabado el tiempo, y antes de ingresar al tren se atrevió a darle un beso en los labios.

Yusuke no la rechazó y cuando finalizó el beso, Keiko llevó su boca hasta su oído.

-Cuando encuentres tu luz espero me lo digas-Yusuke le miró con sorpresa.

Esa era la pregunta que iba a hacerle a la estatua. Yusuke sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, y en medio de la oscuridad de la noche recordó sus pesadillas y el sonido de una voz que trató de sacarlo de esa bruma. Una voz que se le hizo demasiado familiar.

¿Y si la voz fuera de ella?

-Espera- dijo, Yusuke se interpuso entre Keiko y la puerta del tren que se intentaba cerrar. Keiko se quedó quieta escuchando el sonido de su corazón, y cuando percibió en su frente como el otro le depositaba un beso creyó que se moriría.

-Llega con bien-dijo, Keiko percibió como sus ojos se humedecían y que el tren comenzaba a moverse.

-No esperaba que hicieses eso, creí que me devolverías el pañuelo- dijo, Yusuke se sonrió a medio lado. Le miró con sarcasmo antes de bajarse del tren.

-A veces soy muy impredecible-dijo, Keiko se apoyó en la ventana y contempló como Yusuke se despidió de ella con una mano. Luego de unos minutos la morena estuvo fuera del campo de visión de Yusuke, y Keiko tampoco pudo verlo más a él por la ventana.

En la estación de tren Yusuke se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, ya no necesitaría volver a la estatua para preguntar dónde podía encontrar aquella luz.

La noche en que se convirtió en mazoku lo acorralaron las pesadillas, y en uno de sus sueños, él corría bajo un cielo sin estrellas que pensó seguro era Hokkaido, y por eso quiso que Hiei lo llevara hasta allí. En el sueño, Yusuke contemplaba como la mitad demoniaca le arrebataba su humanidad y él se convertía en un cuerpo vacío, entonces, sin pedirlo escuchó una voz, y vislumbró la luz plata más brillante que jamás había presenciado en vida.

Mientras se mantuvo dentro del sueño intentó llegar a ella, intentó tocar esa luz pero siempre se alejaba de sus manos, siempre le ganaba el miedo y él quedaba en medio de la penumbra siendo absorbido por el mazoku, pero siempre regresaba la voz al sueño y volvía a ver esa luz.

Cuando despertó Keiko estaba junto a él, pero había estado tan asustado que no entendió el significado del sueño. Cuando Keiko le dio aquel beso Yusuke supo que la luz que buscaba siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos.

En su corazón supo que su luz no era plata, no brillaba de noche y no tenía gran tamaño. Pero su luz tenía forma humana y podía alcanzarla con los dedos de sus manos. Yusuke se sonrió porque sabía que cuando quisiese volver a verla tendría que visitar a Keiko.

Y tenía la mejor excusa.

Después de todo el pañuelo se veía mucho mejor en el cuello de ella. ¿O no?

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

**Próxima palabra: Palabra 14 "Lluvia"**

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias por esperarme y debido a que el fick es bastante largo comenzaré a actualizar dos veces al mes desde septiembre para que la espera no sea tan larga.

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

Kitty_wolf, Angg , Fabian y Adyleine.y a todas las personas que leen esta historia, que la agregan a favoritos y me piden que la siga. Nos veremos en septiembre.

Besos.

* * *

…_**Diana se acercó **__**y me dijo: "Seré toda tuya esta noche"…  
…Entonces corrí al teléfono diciendo: "Nena, estoy bien"…  
…Dije: "Pero no cierres la puerta porque me he olvidado la llave…  
…Ella dijo: 'No le esperes porque está durmiendo conmigo''…**_

-Dirty Diana-

Michael Jackson


	14. Lluvia

_**Palabras para Paula**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, este fick es sólo una manera de entretenerme y de poder entregar algo bonito a las personas que así como yo, disfrutaron de esta serie y gustan de la pareja de Yusuke y Keiko.

_**Notas:**_

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han acompañado a lo largo del fick, a las personas que me han pedido que le siga, que le han agregado a favoritos y a todos aquellos que están leyendo. Espero les agrade esta continuación.

Con amor para quien lee.

* * *

**Décimo cuarta palabra**

.

"_**Lluvia"**_

_**.**_

…_Van juntos platicando…_

…_Un paraguas y un viejo abrigo…_

… _En la lluvia de primavera…_

_-Yosa Buson-_

_._

**-Mundo del mal, afueras del castillo de Raizen-**

Se habían dicho hasta luego sin necesidad de palabras hace un mes. Keiko había regresado a Tokio y Yusuke había vuelto al castillo de Raizen. El detective cerró los ojos, las pesadillas se habían vuelto una constante en su vida, pero ya no le martirizaban con la misma intensidad de un comienzo. Porque sabía que tenía a alguien que le apoyaba y que estaba esperándolo al otro lado del mundo del mal. El detective se mordió los labios mientras experimentaba como una nueva gota de lluvia le bajaba por la piel de un pómulo.

La verdad era que extrañaba a Keiko.

Abrió los ojos, Yusuke quedó mirando el cielo gris que cubría al Makai, sabía que la morena ya no dormiría a su lado y que no volvería a oler su colonia lavanda. Antes de salir del castillo le había costado reconocer que estaba deprimido, y quizás por ello decidió no ir a entrenar.

Después de todo es difícil concentrarte en algo cuando tu corazón está pensando en otra cosa, y ese día, él pensaba en Keiko.

-Vaya mañana-dijo, en el Makai estaba lloviendo, y él se encontraba en el patio experimentando como caía la lluvia sobre su persona.

Se imaginó en ese patio. La primera vez que Raizen le vio en el patio haciendo eso pensó que estaba loco. Pero Yusuke sabía por qué le gustaba quedarse bajo la lluvia. A él le encantaba sentir como bajaban las gotas por su rostro, como el aire frío golpeaba sus ropas y el resto de la piel de la carne.

Traía el pañuelo de Keiko en una mano.

La lluvia le gustaba y aunque muchas veces se enfermó por causa de ella, aquellos detalles ya no eran importantes. Él tenía manías, pero sabía de alguien que tenía manías más raras que él. Keiko las tenía, porque manía de ella era el quedarse mirando por la ventana como caían las gotas de agua por el vidrio, mientras que la suya se reducía en sentirlas. Respiró con fuerza, si quisiera comparar a Keiko con algo sería indudablemente con la lluvia.

Porque de un momento a otro pasaba de ser violenta a ser dulce, y él amaba la lluvia como amaba a Keiko.

Tuvo un flash. La primera vez que pensó que Keiko se parecía a la lluvia fue en el torneo de Toguro, cuando ella primero le gritó por ser un idiota que se lanzaba a pelear sin saber siquiera las características del enemigo y luego le hizo prometer que le diría siempre cuando tuviese una misión para que no se preocupara hasta la muerte por él.

Llevó una mano por la cabellera negra que ahora yacía hasta los hombros, ojos cerrados, corazón volando con la intensidad de un rayo al momento de chocar con el cielo.

Imaginar a Keiko bajo la lluvia también era una manía, una que le bajaba cada vez que había peligro de tormenta y que sabía, no borraría a menos que ella le dijese que eso no le gustaba.

Pero estando bajo la lluvia, las gotas provocaban las imágenes en su cabeza, de la niña jugando en medio del barro con pies descalzos y camiseta apretada traslucida por efecto de la humedad.

_-¡Yusuke!-_ en su cabeza Keiko se veía deliciosa, y sabía, en parte lo de mazoku le aumentaba el libido como a quien le sube la presión con una revista porno, pero bueno, algo a su favor debía de tener el ser mitad demonio.

Además, era de conocimiento mundial que era un pervertido.

El detective se sonrió. En su mente imaginó a la morena otra vez, Keiko se movía con una faldita cuadrille, camisa del colegio blanca siendo traslucida por las gotas, bajo ella, un pequeño sostén color negro y el ombligo marcado por efecto de la presión.

Merlín que se vería linda si tuviese un aro en él, pero era Keiko, por ende no sería posible aquello. Dejó de sentir las gotas un rato y fue cuando se percató de la salida del sol.

Regresó al castillo apenas paró de llover, dentro, Raizen yacía sentado en un sillón color rojo, en una mano traía una taza de café. Esa, era quizás una de las pocas cosas que Yusuke pudo hacer que al demonio le gustasen, pero además del café seguía sin comer nada. Raizen llevó una mano a su mentón, la taza de café se estaba enfriando, pero desde donde estaba Yusuke se podía captar su aroma. El demonio más viejo cruzó una pierna, y quedó mirándole como siempre que sabía, Yusuke acaba de tener un sueño erótico o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y?-

-¿Y qué?- dijo éste, Raizen rió, la taza de café había pasado a segundo plano.

-¿Fue una bonita imagen?- se sonrió, el demonio sabía lo que se sentía tener en la cabeza la imagen sexy de una mujer, o al menos algo que se le pareciese.

-No sabes cuánto- dijo, el otro siguió tomando su taza de café.

Sabía lo que haría Yusuke una vez subiese al cuarto, ni modo, sería mejor poner música.

Y si lo pensaba no estaba en edad para andar preocupándose de niños.

-¿Por qué te gusta quedarte bajo la lluvia?- Yusuke escuchó su pregunta, en realidad no sabía bien cómo explicarle al otro lo que sentía. Yusuke quería decirle a Raizen que le gustaba mojarse porque le fascinaba percibir cómo bajaba el agua. Porque adoraba experimentar como su cuerpo yacía inmóvil, porque los latidos de su corazón al escuchar el sonido de un rayo y de las piedras al humedecerse parecían más vivos de lo habitual.

Además del hecho de que cada vez que estaba bajo la lluvia pensaba en Keiko.

Raizen rió al notar que Yusuke pensaba demasiado su pregunta, volvió a servirse la taza de café y con un movimiento de sus manos el detective supo que al demonio ya no le interesaba saber la respuesta.

Pero Raizen aún creía que estaba un poco loco.

-Viejo, dormiré un rato-

-Vale niño-

Subió al cuarto, en la mitad de la escalera se detuvo, mano sobre la boca, dedos en medio de los labios a punto de ser mordidos.

_-¡Te vas a enfermar Yusuke!-_ una imagen de pequeños. Su madre les llevaba al jardín, era la única donde veía a su vieja sobria, así que era la única donde realmente le vio sonreír sin ese aire de borrachera.

Keiko le perseguía con un paraguas. Él se alejaba, ella seguía corriendo, cabello negro empapado a más no poder y luego la piel erizada por el frío.

Recordaba haber botado a Keiko en el camino porque era una niña llorona que no soportaba mojarse la ropa, y que luego, ella le había pegado con el paraguas. Como respuesta a eso él le había sacado la lengua y había seguido mojándola con las botas al hacer saltos en una posa hasta que finalmente Keiko le había dado una patada.

_-¡Por qué hiciste eso Keiko!-_

_-Porque eres un crío-_

Y enseguida otro recuerdo comenzó a formarse en su mente. El calor de la estufa en la que estuvieron luego de la lluvia tapados en la misma manta junto a unas tazas de leche sabor chocolate.

Y luego, horas de haber dejado de pelearse por la taza que tenía más chocolate, vislumbró a la niña dormida en su hombro…

_-¿Oye, llorona?-_ sin respuesta, los labios pequeños de Keiko respiraban silenciosamente, ojos cerrados con las pestañas un poco crecidas y mejillas teñidas en color rosa.

Fue la primera vez que notó que Keiko era muy bonita.

_-Buenas noches-_ dijo, y la arropó más, ella siguió sobre el hombro. En ese momento pensó que debía de cuidarla los días que siguieran porque ella lo hacía, así que él también podía hacerlo, a su manera obviamente.

Desde ese día a Yusuke le gustó la lluvia y Keiko.

Cuando terminó de subir por la escalera del castillo ingresó a su habitación, en el vidrio yacía Homura, nombre que le había puesto a la grulla que Keiko le regaló hace meses. El pequeño detalle de saber cómo rayos había llegado aquel pedazo de papel desde su cama hasta el marco de la ventana no era muy importante si consideramos que penaban en el castillo.

Se estiró en su cama, tomó un lápiz mientras que con la otra mano retiraba un cuaderno usado del suelo.

_Keiko:_

_En el Makai está lloviendo, ¿recuerdas que mi única manía es quedarme bajo la lluvia verdad?_

_No sé exactamente por qué sea, pero bueno, estaba pensando mientras miro esta hoja en la que te escribo, que en verdad, todos tenemos manías._

_Si comienzo conmigo, me encanta la lluvia, y si te hablase de la lluvia empezaría por decirte el por qué llueve de vez en cuando y es que si te has fijado, -cosa que no creo, porque sólo yo me fijo en detalles que no son importantes- durante un día de cada mes llueve en Japón por casi seis horas, y cambia como el agua, como la nieve antes de ser ventisca a una lluvia fría e hiriente._

_¿Conoces la historia de cómo surgió la lluvia?_

_Se llama "lágrimas de cielo". Obviamente Kurama me la contó. _

_Una niña rica cansada de su vida visitó, aún en contra de la voluntad de sus padres, una carpa gitana, quedó tan enamorada de la manera en que vivían que decidió permanecer para siempre con ellos, y en la carpa, ahora siendo novia de uno de los gitanos, le preguntó un día a su pareja:_

_-¿Qué crees que pueda hacer mejor en esta carpa para acompañarte toda la vida?- _

_Él dijo: -Me gustaría verte haciendo piruetas en la cuerda floja-_

_Ella se entrenó y triunfó, trayendo la fama y la gloria a la carpa. Hasta que un día, sin darse cuenta, la cuerda donde ella bailaba se cortó, y cayó en medio del escenario. Su novio, sosteniéndole luego de la caída, juró que jamás le dejaría, que al llegar el día de su muerte volverían a encontrarse en la otra vida. _

_Llegó el día en que el joven falleció, anciano y cansado le enterraron y luego comenzaron a caer gotas de agua del cielo. Dicen que ella llora para estar cerca de él, y él le manda besos en forma de flores._

_¿Bonita no?_

_¿Te cuento otras manías que conozco?_

_A Kurama le gusta plantar flores Keiko, pero no flores del Makai, le gustan las flores del mundo humano. Pero deben ser flores rojas y violetas, raro, cuando el violeta no es de los colores favoritos del kitsune, pero es divertido verlo con un paño en la cabeza mientras hace agujeros en la tierra._

_A Hiei le gusta dormir en los árboles o en los techos, pero no en cualquiera, le gusta en especial el árbol de la casa de Kurama y el techo del templo de la maestra Genkai. Ahora, si me lo preguntas, yo no podría dormir en un árbol, son dolorosos, pero digamos que Hiei es un tanto masoquista (risas). _

_Yukina me ha dicho que le gusta que Hiei duerma cerca del templo en un árbol, porque sabe que siempre esta cerca cuando ella necesita ayuda de alguien. Además Hiei no es bueno disimulando cuando está en el techo del templo porque se queda rápidamente dormido. (Más risas)_

_A la maestra Genkai le gusta beber café a las cuatro de la madrugada, pero debe ser un café cargado en negro y sin azúcar, aunque también puede beber como tres tazas de té a la misma hora todos los días._

_A Kuwabara le gusta juntar regalos para Yukina, pero deben todos ser distintos y envueltos en el mismo papel de regalo, ¿Por qué?, sólo imagino que así, Yukina sabrá que cada vez que reciba un regalo al lado de su puerta o junto a su ventana son de él._

_Así como ellos tú tienes una manía parecida a mí._

_Te gusta mirar por la ventana cuando llueve._

_Supongo que tienes esa manía porque he ido a tu casa lloviendo, y seguro piensas, "Si me quedo mirando por la ventana quizás le vea cruzar la calle esta noche y toque mi puerta"._

_Prometo llegar un día de lluvia Keiko. Para que luego estemos junto a una estufa con tazas de chocolate, y te haré servir las tazas desiguales para que tengamos un motivo para discutir, y luego de un rato seguro te veré dormida en mi hombro y volveré a pensar que eres la chica más bonita que he visto en mi vida. _

_Yusuke_

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_**Próxima Palabra: Palabra 15 "Música". **_

Este será el primer fick que le daré la oportunidad de doble actualización. Espero poder subirles el nuevo capítulo el 22 de este mes. (besitos)

* * *

Espero les haya gustado la nueva entrega, sé que el anterior capítulo fue mucho más romántico pero los siguientes se tornarán más bonitos. Este capítulo me gustó bastante a pesar de que sentí que le faltó un poco de amor, supongo que es por no tener a Keiko interactuando con Yusuke, así que espero tenerla de regreso pronto; resulta que al final esta historia se escribe sola, puedo tener un bosquejo pero cuando comienzo a escribir sigue su curso como quiere (risas)

La leyenda "lágrimas de cielo" no me pertenece, es propiedad de una autobiografía publicada con el nombre "El circo y el hielo" en chile, por allí en 1983.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia.

* * *

_**Especialmente a:**_

Kitty_wolf, Fabian, Angg, Adileyne, KathMinamino y angel zoe.

* * *

.

…_**¿En dónde está tu mitad de la luna?...**_

…_**¿Cómo buscar si el sol no brilla allá?...**_

…_**¿Cómo encontrar mi mirada en la tuya?...**_

…_**¿Cómo si no sé si existirás?...**_

_-_Alana-


	15. Música

_**Palabras para Paula**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, este fick es una manera de pasar el rato mientras la universidad a la que voy sigue en toma acá en chile xD

_**Notas: **_

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, espero les guste la nueva entrega, como prometí les subo dos semanas después este capítulo, aprovecho de desearle un feliz cumpleaños a mi amiga, cuídate mucho, espero te agrade este capi. ¡Muchos besitos!

Con amor para quien lee.

* * *

**Décimo quinta palabra**

"_**Música"**_

_**.**_

_Soñé con una música en medio de la nada…_

_Del desierto, del vacío…_

_Y de la nostalgia de mi corazón…_

_-Luis Amstrong-_

_._

_-No me gusta que me espíes Yusuke- _La voz de Keiko, el aroma de las manos recubiertas por crema con olor a cerezas. No recordaba el momento exacto en el que había ingresado a esa habitación donde ella se encontraba, tampoco como sus manos sujetaron una silla movilizándola para quedar sentado a su lado.

_-No tengo que pedir permiso, ese piano es propiedad de la escuela Keiko-_ dijo, enseguida sus manos pasaron tras el cabello engominado con gel hacia atrás; ojos chocolates quedaron viéndola divertido, mientras de su boca sobresalía un pequeño y blanquecino colmillo.

_-¿Y de cuando que te preocupa el material escolar Yusuke?-_ otra vez se perdió en las manos con olor a crema y en los dedos que yacían sobre las teclas negras y blancas del objeto. Keiko traía una camiseta sin mangas color roja, el cabello de ella estaba largo y recogido en una trenza.

_-Desde que ese piano es mi lugar favorito para dormir_-la morena le fulminó, estaba claro que el objetivo del día de él era "fastidiarla" y no le bastaba con decirle que era una retraída social o una traga libros.

-_Confórmate con la azotea para irte de pinta, yo me quedo aquí_- le fulminó de nuevo, Yusuke se rió apropósito, los ojos avellana de ella destellaron con furia ante el sarcasmo de los suyos. El detective miró el rostro de la niña, tenía algo nuevo y estaba segurísimo de ello. Los labios pintados de púrpura hicieron que Yusuke se sonrojara silenciosamente, los orbes de Keiko yacían maquillados con sombra color perla y en su cuello lucía una cadena de brillantes plata.

_-Espera_- se dijo, aquello no tenía sentido, Keiko no se pintaba, arreglaba o vestía tan elegantemente.

Esto no podía ser real.

_-¿No piensas irte a la azotea Yusuke?-_

_-No, toca tu horrible música-_ un latido desenfrenado de su corazón le indicó que todo no era más que un vago sueño, se lamentó porque conocía aquella escena y quizás demasiado bien.

Porque recordaba que luego de ella habían discutido, porque en aquel instante ella le había quedado mirando por un corto periodo de tiempo, y si, sabía que soñaba, que todo no estaba más que en algún lugar recóndito de su mente, la cual se mantenía por una simple melodía que había escuchado por la noche en el castillo de Raizen.

En el sueño, el Yusuke de ese entonces contemplaba los dedos de ella rozando de una octava a otra en el piano.

-¡Despierta Yusuke!- gritos llamándole, seguro los pupilos del viejo habían arreglado los horarios de entrenamientos y era hora de levantarse en el mundo del mal.

-¡El rey Raizen quiere verte!- el sonido martirizante del despertador negro en la mesa caoba que usaba de velador; seguro eran las diez de la mañana, sacó un brazo de debajo de la almohada, llevaba toda la noche con el doblado; le apagó, volvió a la posición inicial por inercia. Ni siquiera aquellos alborotos del Makai podían distraerlo del sueño, porque era más grande la tentación de terminarlo que a levantarse; y simplemente se dejó llevar por aquella sensación que le producía, pues en su mente sólo estaba la imagen de ella, y sabía, no quería que le interrumpiesen.

Cayó rendido otra vez al cansancio, se perdió en la imagen, siguió contemplando a Keiko.

Y luego simplemente no pudo escuchar a nadie más.

Keiko se movió en el piano, sonrió y luego le regañó con su sola mirada. Tenía algo distinto aunque debido a la somnolencia no supo definir qué en aquel instante.

Aún no lo sabía y si tuviese que definirla diría "eres como una muñeca", porque como las muñecas aquella niña era moldeable a cualquier situación, y como esas chicas fabricadas en cara porcelana todo le sentaba bien.

_-Déjame dormir_-

-_Pero no interrumpas cuando practico_- otra vez los ojos de Keiko le fulminaron, pero esta vez destellaban con color fuego, se rió de ella descaradamente para probar cuanto tiempo podría seguir fastidiada por su presencia en la sala de música.

_-Sólo interrumpiré si escucho aullidos de hiena-_ Yusuke se dejó caer en algún lugar de la pequeña habitación, manos tras la nuca; Keiko aún no tocaba ninguna tecla del piano. Sintió un cosquilleo producto de la tela de la cortina que se hallaba sobre su cabeza, sabía, estaba tirado de espaldas bajo una de las ventanas del aula con el uniforme verde y las piernas cruzadas.

_-Ya sabía yo que no ibas a tocar_- quiso seguir molestándola, quiso decirle que sólo se hacía la interesante estando sentada en aquel piano pero entonces las manos de Keiko tocaron algo inesperadamente y de tal manera que se vio en la obligación de guardar silencio.

Rayos, Keiko era muy buena.

Yusuke respiró con fuerza, sabía que la melodía que estaba escuchando le era conocida pero no recordaba el nombre ni el autor. Sólo sabía que había escuchado ese sonido en algún juego de video que jugó contra Kuwabara.

Yusuke se llevó una mano a la cabellera. La morena le miró disimuladamente mas los ojos de Yusuke yacían cerrados y la boca de él sólo se movía ante su respiración; estando en aquel pequeño cuarto con sólo la música que producían sus dedos se dio el lujo de mirarle un rato. Yusuke sabía y sentía su mirada, pero supuestamente estando dormido no podía reírse ante ese gesto, ni mucho menos poner una de sus seductoras expresiones de chico malo para que Keiko se sonrojase y apenase.

_-La nariz es pequeña y respingada-_ dijo, el otro pareció reírse ante aquella frase, las piernas se le estaban acalambrando pero no dejaría que Keiko notase que estaba oyéndola.

_-El cabello negro esta largo, se nota porque pasa el cuello- _otra nota, el corazón de Yusuke bombeaba rápidamente sangre, saber que Keiko era la que tocaba con una pasión mayor a la que él sentía cuando peleaba le hacía hervir en el interior de su mente.

_-Me gustan sus ojos chocolates, lástima que está dormido- _tuvo la idea de darle en el gusto, pero si lo hacía se dejaría al descubierto, no podía abrirlos, sino, la otra no seguiría con ese monologo que al fin y al cabo le estaba gustando de sobremanera. Se quedó en silencio, Keiko había dejado de tocar y escuchó el instante en que se bajó del asiento del piano y se arrodilló para tocarle su rostro, Yusuke sudó, sintiendo los dedos de la morena cruzar por la comisura de sus ojos. El toque fue suave y él le gustó sentir el tacto de ella.

Imaginó a Keiko besándole la comisura de los ojos, mordiéndole el cuello con fuerza cuando él lo quisiera, cuando él lo pidiera o lo necesitaba. Y es que en la vida no había encontrado algo más excitante que aquella morena. No había encontrado otra persona que le hiciese sufrir lo que su corazón sufría cuando le pasaba algo, y personalmente no tenía intenciones de cambiarla por alguien más.

Porque aquello sería reverendamente estúpido.

_-Los labios son delgados-_ y si la manera en que ella tocaba ese piano y sus labios había sido suficiente para llevarlo al cielo, cuando la voz salió en forma de palabras creyó morir.

Y es que Keiko era perfecta, en todo el sentido de la palabra, ¡Oh inari!, ¡y él era tan imperfecto!, tan desarreglado, tan torpe, tan malo con las palabras…

¡Inari, que irónica era la vida si lo pensaba!, que personas tan distintas se quisieran aún con todos sus defectos, y es que él era el significado de aquella palabra con todas sus letras. Y si lo pensaba él no sabía hacer nada más que pelear, porque peleando su corazón se liberaba, porque palpitaba tan fuerte como el de ella al tocar su música. Porque era excitante, ¡porque se sentía luego digno de ella!, porque se obligaba a ser el mejor, y a ganar. Ganar por su orgullo en juego, su vida y la de ella. Pero al final siempre era por ella, porque cada vez que ganó hubo una mirada cariñosa de ella, un abrazo y un ilusorio beso de Keiko.

Sintió cuando los ojos de Keiko dejaron de contemplarle y cuando los dedos terminaron su recorrido. Escuchó cuando la otra volvía a sentarse en la silla del instrumento y continuaba su melodía. Entonces él se dio el lujo de mirarle ahora. Y si lo pensaba, Keiko era quien controlaba su vida, aunque no lo quisiera era él quien giraba en torno a ella y no al revés.

¡Porque él no tenía poder sobre la morena, pero ella si lo tenía sobre él!

_-Le queda bien el púrpura en la boca_- dijo, y Keiko pareció temblar. La morena no pudo seguir tocando, y pensó que si Yusuke estaba inventando que le gustaban sus labios no importaba. Ella se sonrojó de todas formas.

_-El rojo me gusta en ella_- respiró rápido, se desconcentraba con la voz de él, ¡Había sido tan idiota!, ¿en qué momento creyó que estaba dormido?

_-La trenza es rara, pero el cabello largo es bonito-_ otra tonada y cuando esperó que saliese otra frase de la boca de Yusuke para que se volviese a equivocar en el piano nada pasó.

Y al dirigir la mirada hasta bajo la ventana se percató de que Yusuke ya no estaba allí.

_-¿Yusuke?-_ dijo, pero no recibió respuesta y cuando bajó la cara se tensó ante el contacto de las yemas del moreno en su cuello.

Yusuke estaba tras de ella, con una mano rozándole parte del cuello, y seguro, el rostro muy cerca de sus mejillas.

_-El collar sobra, porque me gusta su cuello tal cual, porque es largo y la piel es suave_- Keiko experimentó su corazón a punto de explotar y su pecho que subió con fuerza como respuesta ante el toque de los dedos del otro en la piel de su cuello.

¡Oh maldita lujuria!

_-¿Y si le descubro los hombros de esa blusa me gustará la piel de allí también?- _escuchó la voz del otro, Keiko _s_e dejó llevar. Las manos le bajaron un poco la camiseta, oh Dios, y estando en el piano no podía moverse porque se habían desconectado las piernas, sólo sentía como le temblaban las manos sobre el taburete del instrumento.

Y cuando percibió el roce, bajando más allá de los hombros a punto de llegar al pecho no pudo respirar.

Y tuvo que morderse los labios.

_-Keiko-_

_-mmm-_ no pudo articular palabras, y sólo al oír la propuesta del otro sus ojos parecieron brillar como fuego.

_-¿En el piano?-_

_-En el piano-_

Y es que simplemente, cuando enciendes una vela necesitas de otra más fuerte para poder apagarle.

_Keiko:_

_Anoche tuve un sueño, y honestamente fue extraño, empezando por decir que me sentí muy tímido ante tu presencia y que me dejaste descolocado mirándote._

_Y es que en el tú eras demasiado bella para ser de verdad…_

_¿No tocas piano cierto?_

_-Dime que no- porque si no, tendré que ponerte llave cuando practiques, a menos que quieras a un Yusuke interrumpiéndote._

_¿No tienes rush de color púrpura o ropa roja verdad?-_

_-Dime que no- porque si no, tendrás que cuidarte de mí cada vez que uses esos tonos._

_Pero si los tienes y me dices lo contrario, entonces, no te asustes cuando te muerda el cuello o te muerda la boca._

_No te asustes cuando te encierre en la habitación donde prácticas y te lleve del piano al suelo, te saqué la ropa suavemente y vaya mordiendo los hombros._

_-Te juro, si no quieres no haré nada-_

_Pero, en mi sueño, lo más extraño es que eras tú quien daba el primer paso, y si es verdad aquello que me dijiste hace meses que en la intimidad eres una atrevida, entonces miénteme._

_-Dime que eres tímida- porque cuando lo haga sabré que eres todo lo contrario._

_Como dije en otra carta, eres una muñeca sexy y mimada._

_Y aunque suene estúpidamente cursi, eres mi muñeca sexy._

_Cuando vuelva te regalaré una muñeca igual a ti, y ella estará sentada tocando un piano negro y detrás suyo habrá alguien mirándola, esperando que termine su canción para darle un beso en los labios._

_Hasta el mes que viene Keiko, nos veremos en otra carta._

_Yusuke_

* * *

_**Próxima palabra:**_

Palabra 16: Náyade.

Nos veremos si Dios y el tiempo quieren el 6 de octubre.

* * *

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

Kitty_wolf, Angg, Fabian, angel zoe y adyleine.

Y a todos aquellos que leen esta historia.

Nos veremos

* * *

_**...No sé si el mundo es el de siempre...**_

_**...Pero yo lo veo diferente...**_

_**...Cuando tú no estás...**_

_**...Cuando tú no estás...**_

-Laura-

Raphael


	16. Náyade

_**Palabras para Paula**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son sólo una forma de liberar mi imaginación, la que últimamente está muy inquieta.

**Notas: **

Seguimos avanzando en el fick, me encanta escribir esta historia y me encanta recibir sus comentarios. Sé que mucha gente le lee y por eso continúo escribiendo, no miento cuando digo que sus comentarios son el motor de un autor para continuar su historia; por ello, les doy las gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un pequeño comentario, son un sol.

Este capítulo me ha gustado mucho, en especial por Kurama y Hiei. Ya saben, nunca puedo dejarlos fuera (risas), otra cosa, no tengo nada en contra del ramo de historia, mis disculpas si alguien se sintió ofendido con los pensamientos de Keiko sobre este ramo, pero no fue mi intención al escribir el capítulo.

Besitos.

* * *

**Décimo sexta palabra**

.

"_**Náyade"**_

_...Amor he deseado tanto tus caricias..._

_...Oh, pero el tiempo nos ha separado tanto..._

_...Y te amo, y no entiendo..._

_...Pero el tiempo puede hacer tantas cosas..._

_**.  
**_

**-Instituto femenino, Japón-**

Keiko Yukimura yacía mirando por la ventana del salón de clases, en una mano traía un lápiz color azul al que se le estaba por acabar la tinta por haber sido usado demasiado para tomar apuntes en un cuaderno con tapa blanca. Estaba aburrida y quizás era la primera vez en toda su vida que pedía en el silencio de su mente que la clase de historia se acabara. Oh, como le aburría la historia, normalmente estaría sumamente concentrada si la clase fuese de lenguaje, pero la historia era lo peor para ella porque jamás fue buena memorizando fechas de firmas de cartas magnas o de guerras, y que decir de los extraños apellidos de presidentes que llevaban muertos casi un siglo. A fin de cuentas ¿de qué te servía saber esas cosas si no estabas pensando estudiar nada relacionado con la historia?, sabía la respuesta, de nada.

A Keiko no le serviría de nada saber esas fechas porque aún no tenía idea qué iba a estudiar, pero estaba segura que nada relacionado con historia porque se quedaba dormida cuando trataba de aprender algo para una prueba, normalmente se estiraba en un sillón de su casa y comenzaba a leer, pero transcurridos treinta minutos ya estaba desvaneciendo por el aburrimiento. Una cosa era que le gustase ver programas donde saliesen reliquias y artículos antiguos, pero otra era que se distrajera leyendo libros biográficos de gente que ya estaba muerta y Keiko no era de esas personas.

Y lo agradecía.

Suspiró, recordó la última carta que le había llegado de Yusuke, se sonrió al imaginar al moreno escribiéndole a ella en el mundo del mal. La verdad, ella no tocaba piano, pero no quería comenzar una carta diciéndole una frase como que no sabía nada de música. Siguió mirando por la ventana, el patio se veía mucho más divertido, además ese día estaba soleado y por una rendija de ella, Keiko percibía como fluía un poco de viento.

Al mirar hacia la salida del instituto Keiko vislumbró a Kurama junto a la reja del cole, el pelirrojo le saludó con una mano y Keiko le respondió de la misma manera. Kurama le indicó el reloj de muñeca que traía puesto, Keiko se sonrió, escribió en una hoja de su cuaderno de historia que le faltaban diez minutos para el cambio de hora, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros; Keiko contempló como el kitsune se sentaba en una de las tantas bancas que había en el patio del lugar. Enseguida, la morena sintió un codazo a su lado, al girarse se encontró con su compañera de puesto, Coral, quien se sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras seguía mirando a Keiko. La chica de cabellera negra pensó que Keiko estaba enviándose mensajitos con un chico, y por ello estaba acercándose cada vez más a la ventana del salón para contemplar cómo sería este, pero Keiko no le dio importancia y Coral tuvo que tragarse la pregunta que quería hacerle a ella.

-No es nada de lo que crees- dijo Keiko. Escuchó el sonido del timbre. Dios, nunca se había sentido tan feliz de escuchar esa bendita campana, Keiko guardó sus cosas en un bolsito color café claro y se retiró del aula dejando a Coral muriendo por la curiosidad.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar al patio Keiko vislumbró a Kurama sentado con las piernas cruzadas, el pelirrojo estaba contemplando un álbum de fotos color rojo.

-Gracias por esperar-exclamó la niña, el pelirrojo le miró con cierta ternura mientras hojeaba las fundas del álbum. Keiko experimentó un escalofrío pues percibía las miradas del resto de sus compañeras sobre su persona. No tenía que ser una genia para saber que estaban hablando de ella a sus espaldas, además, sus compañeras hablaban bastante fuerte para su gusto.

-¿Te gustaría ir al centro Keiko?-le preguntó Kurama, la morena se llevó un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja.

-Si me dices porqué viniste a visitarme- dijo ella, Kurama se rió como respuesta a esa frase, cielos.

-¿Un amigo no puede venir a visitarte porque si Keiko?-

-No uno que parece triste- el pelirrojo se mordió un labio, Keiko notó la dedicación con que Kurama guardó el álbum de fotos en una mochila negra. Ahora que le miraba bien, el kitsune vestía ropa de calle, traía una camisa blanca y pantalones azules. Keiko se divirtió un poco al notar que a Kurama aún le fascinaba usar zapatos chinos.

Keiko dejó de mirar los zapatos blancos del kitsune cuando escuchó el sonido de la voz de él hablándole.

-Sabes siempre era yo quien daba consejos, y ahora la verdad no tengo uno bueno para darme a mí mismo- Kurama se colocó de pie, ella esperó a que el pelirrojo siguiese hablando de ello, pero radicalmente Kurama no mencionó nada sobre el problema que tenía, en vez de eso el kitsune le sonrió, Keiko se sonrojó en el acto, detrás de ella unas cuantas compañeras miraban un poco atontadas al pelirrojo. Kurama le guiñó un ojo y le indicó que quería salir del patio del colegio –Hay una exposición de fotografía y arte en el centro de Tokio en unas horas, me gustaría ir a verla pero no quiero ir solo-dijo, Keiko llevó una mano hasta el brazo del kitsune. Los ojos verdes de Kurama le miraron con calma, desde la perspectiva de Keiko el verde brillaba más esa tarde, y el rostro del kitsune estaba muy pálido al contrario de esos días en que sus mejillas siempre estaban carmín.

-Vayamos juntos entonces-

* * *

**-Centro de Tokio, quince minutos después-**

Keiko se sentó en una banca de la plaza mientras observaba como Kurama compraba unas fotografías de las tantas expuestas en la feria sacadas gracias a una cámara Polaroid. El kitsune se mantenía completando un álbum de fotos que ella al comienzo pensó, tendría imágenes de Hiei, pero cuando el kitsune le prestó el álbum Keiko se encontró con que no había ninguna fotografía del chico, ni de nadie que ella conociese.

-¿Porqué coleccionas fotos de ciudades?-exclamó la niña, el kitsune se sentó al lado de ella en la misma banca. Kurama volvió a abrir el libro y guardó una imagen de una playa que había en Brasil.

-Sólo colecciono fotos de los lugares en que he estado con Hiei Keiko-exclamó él, Keiko se maravilló con las imágenes que el chico fue mostrándole.

-¿¡Han estado en tantas ciudades!-

-Me faltan unas cuantas para terminar el álbum, pero sí, hemos visitado muchos lugares. Y hasta ahora el más bonito desde mi punto de vista ah sido Moscú, cuando amanece siempre esta nevado Keiko-

-¿Y este álbum porque quieres llenarlo Kurama?- preguntó la niña, Kurama volvió la vista a la feria, había muchos estantes colocados en el centro de la plaza, la gente caminaba alrededor de la muestra comentando las imágenes, el kitsune se concentró en un punto. Keiko le siguió la mirada pero no encontró aquello que tanto contemplaba el pelirrojo.

-Porque me gusta recordar donde hemos estado Keiko, porque cada vez que observo esta colección recuerdo cuanto lo quiero. Me encantaría completarlo, por eso vine a la feria Keiko. Me faltan dos ciudades pero sé que una no la encontraré porque no hay un humano que la haya fotografiado hasta ahora y me da miedo pedirle a Hiei que volvamos a ella para hacerlo-

-No entiendo, ¿por qué te da miedo Kurama?-preguntó ella, el kitsune se llevó una mano a la cabellera rojiza y guardó el álbum dentro de su mochila otra vez. -¿A qué ciudad quieres volver?- el kitsune suspiró.

-Quiero volver a la isla de las hadas de Hielo, quiero volver al hogar de Yukina Keiko. Pero no puedo ir así como así porque no puedes encontrar la isla, para encontrarla necesitas usar la visión del Jagan y obviamente yo no tengo uno-dijo, Keiko contempló el rostro del kitsune.

-Hiei tiene uno-

-Sí, eso lo hace muy fácil-Keiko notó el sarcasmo cuando el pelirrojo dijo esa frase. La morena comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, y los llevó sobre la falda de su uniforme de colegiala.

-¿Crees que Hiei te dirá que no?-

-Sé que me dirá que no, la única vez que fuimos fue porque Hiei quería visitar la tumba de Hina. Era una ciudad hermosa, jamás en mi vida había visto caer la nieve como en esa isla, podía estar soleado, estar lloviendo e igual nevaba. Keiko, si tuviese una hoja y unas acuarelas podría pintarla pero sé que no sería lo mismo-

-Alto, ¿la tumba de Hina?, ¿Quién es Hina?-Kurama se giró con velocidad. Tragó saliva.

-¿Yusuke no te lo ha contado?-

-¿Contarme qué?-

El kitsune se mordió un labio y enseguida se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Metí la pata, creí que Yusuke ya te lo habría dicho, especialmente luego de contarte de la relación que mantengo con Hiei. Tú eres la única además de Yusuke que sabe que salimos, así que asumí que te había contado que Hiei es el hermano de Yukina y que nació en la aldea glaciar. Hina era el nombre de su mamá-

-¿Quieres decirme que el hermano de Yukina ha estado al lado de ella todo este tiempo?-

-Algo así, pero no es el momento para hablar de esas cosas. Sólo él sabe por qué no le dice, me gusta pensar que con el tiempo Yukina se dará cuenta sola-

-Kurama… ¿por qué no le has dicho a Hiei que quieres volver a la aldea?-

-Porque no logro decidirme Keiko. Quiero volver a la Isla flotante pero no quiero ir sin Hiei, lo peor es que sé cuánto le duele ir a ese lugar. Soy tan tonto Keiko-la morena vislumbró como el kitsune se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, Kurama miraba ahora la acera del piso de la plaza de Tokio.

-Creo que podrías preguntarle Kurama, no creo que se enoje por eso, a lo más no te hablaría por una noche-

-De todas formas jamás podría hacerlo Keiko, por más que me esté muriendo por preguntárselo. No me saldría de la boca, me conozco- Keiko se llevó una mano a una mejilla, miró el cielo.

-¿Y si buscamos una foto que exprese lo que sentiste cuando estuviste allí?-

-¿Hablas en serio Keiko?-

-Pienso que aunque no sea la misma imagen si encuentras alguna que al mirarla te provoque lo mismo podría servirte mientras te decides-

-Gracias-

Minutos después ambos se levantaron de la banca y se dedicaron a recorrer la feria. Keiko jamás había visto tantas ciudades, tantas pinturas y tantas obras de arte.

Kurama le indicaba que lugares eran cada vez que ella preguntaba por una foto en particular, el pelirrojo en verdad conocía muchas ciudades. Estuvieron hablando como por media hora, el kitsune le había regalado un helado de frutilla porque había comenzado a hacer calor esa tarde, Keiko ahora yacía frente a un mesón de madera donde se exponían figuras de cerámica de diversas esculturas que yacían en Tokio.

-¿Hay alguna que te guste linda?- Keiko escuchó la voz de una mujer, la chica se hallaba detrás del mesón de madera y le señalaba con su dedo índice las figuras que más compraba la gente. La mano de Keiko tomó una que se le hizo muy familiar, pero no lograba recordar por qué se sintió así. Se giró para mirar al kitsune, el pelirrojo se encontraba mirando unas fotografías de Rusia, buscaba entre las que veía alguna que le hiciese sentir lo mismo que sintió cuando fue a la aldea glaciar.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó la morena a la chica del mesón, Kurama yacía en el mesón de al lado.

-Una náyade, es una ninfa de los ríos que yace grabada en Hokkaido, todas las esculturas de esa ciudad son ninfas, hay algunas mejor talladas que otras pero si las miras con tranquilidad notarás que todas tienen las orejas puntiagudas y sus ojos son púrpuras. ¿Alguna vez has estado en esa ciudad linda?- Keiko recordó la voz de Yusuke, recordó el calor de la palma de su mano al rozar la suya. Tragó aire, apretó la figura con fuerza, escuchaba en su mente el sonido de su corazón latiendo y el ruido de las pisadas de la gente al caminar por la feria.

-Si-

-¿Hubo alguna escultura que te gustara de la ciudad? No las tengo todas pero si tengo fotografías de ellas-Los ojos de Keiko comenzaron a brillar, recordó el calor del abrazo de Yusuke y el sonido de su voz cuando le contó de la luz que buscaba.

_-Esa luz podría salvarme Keiko-_

Si sólo tuvieran esa figura…

-¿Tienes una con una estrella en su mano?-preguntó Keiko, la chica del mesón le sonrió.

-Me queda una pareja-

-¿Una pareja?-

-Si mira, me quedan estas dos- la mujer retiró de una caja dos figuras de cerámica con sus respectivas fotografías, Keiko vislumbró la misma imagen que había contemplado en Hokkaido con Yusuke, la de la chica que sostenía una estrella y rozaba con su otra mano las cuerdas de una guitarra. A su lado, Keiko vislumbró la imagen de un chico que traía una flauta en su boca y que en su pálida frente yacía grabada una luna.

-Esa… ¿es una ninfa?-

-La palabra correcta es náyade como te dije, pero también se conoce a esta ninfa como la luz que guía a los viajeros de regreso a su casa. Cuando le preguntaron a la escultora por qué la ninfa tocaba una guitarra dijo que era porque quería representar de alguna manera aquel amor que se vivió durante la segunda guerra mundial. Ella dijo que plasmó en su figura ese sentimiento que todos experimentamos al creer que no volveremos a ver a ese ser amado.

Cien años antes de que se fundara Hokkaido vivía en una casa sencilla con su pareja, cuando la guerra estalló, se quedó sola y sobre una piedra al lado de la playa esperó la llegada de su novio pero él jamás regresó. Por ello, grabó en madera lo que ella hubiese deseado, creía que podría guiar al amor de su vida con el sonido de una guitarra. La escultura tiene más de cien años, y es muy raro encontrarla con su complemento.

-¿Tienes papel de regalo por casualidad?-

-Si gustas puedes escribir una carta y la agregaré al regalo- Keiko siguió mirando las figuras, se maravilló con los detalles del trabajo y con el color de los ojos de la cerámica que yacía pintada con tanta precisión.

Enseguida cuando Keiko terminó de escribir su carta recibió el papel de regalo y guardó el paquete dentro de su bolso café claro; una idea se le vino a la mente por lo que no cerró todavía el papel de regalo, había algo más que quería darle a Yusuke además de la ninfa que esperaba le ayudase al pelinegro a encontrar su luz mientras estaba en el Makai. Pero la verdad era que estaba bastante nerviosa si era sincera, además, ¿dónde encontraría un piano para empezar?, Keiko se llevó un dedo a la boca, se sonrojó al recordar que tenía un vestido rojo dentro de su mochila. Se giró para mirar los locales que yacían cerca de la plaza y cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una tienda de instrumentos musicales su sonrojo fue mayor.

¿Andaba trayendo el vestido rojo en su mochila?

Sí, porque hace horas tuvo que interpretar a una gitana en una obra del instituto.

¿Andaba trayendo una cámara de fotos?

Sí, Kurama traía una en su mochila.

¿Tendría valor para pedirle al kitsune que le tomase la foto estirada en la tapa del piano?

Si había uno en la tienda lo haría, y le pediría a Kurama no hablar del tema.

Muy bien, sólo tardó unos segundos en decidirse y si Yusuke escribía algo sobre que estaba fea en la fotografía lo mataría ella personalmente en el castillo de Raizen, ¡Tomarse una foto sobre la tapa de un piano sería lo más rebelde que haría en su vida y no lo repetiría!

Aunque no le molestaría repetirlo en el castillo de Raizen con Yusuke al lado de ella claro.

Al girarse para mirar a Kurama, Keiko se encontró con que el chico yacía hablando animadamente con un vendedor de fotografías, la conversación había tomado un giro sobre ciudades que yacían cubiertas por la nieve la mayoría del año.

-Kurama-

-¿Dime Keiko?-

-Yo…-Keiko estuvo a punto de decirle que había comprado un regalo para Yusuke y que le encantaría que se lo pudiese llevar al Makai luego de que él tomara una fotografía cuando vislumbró que alguien le tocaba un brazo por detrás al kitsune.

Y no pudo mover un músculo.

Se quedó en silencio mirando, con el paquete dentro de su mochila mientras experimentó como su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

Pero esta vez no era por Yusuke.

-¿Hiei?-al escuchar ese nombre Kurama se dio la vuelta, Keiko se alejó un poco del mesón, y vislumbró el instante en que el pelinegro apoyaba su frente sobre el torso del kitsune.

-Hola-dijo este, Kurama percibió el roce de la piel del körime en su camisa y no pudo evitar sentir como se quedaba sin aire.

-Hola-Hiei alejó su rostro de la camisa blanca del kitsune, enseguida, Kurama vislumbró como retiraba una especie de sobre desde su chaqueta negra. La mano de Hiei tomó un brazo de Kurama y le obligó a recibir el sobre, el kitsune se mordió un labio cuando entendió la intención del otro -¿Para mí?-exclamó Kurama, el kitsune percibió como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Ojos verdes se detuvieron en el envoltorio, el papel era café y estaba bastante arrugado.

"_Si no te gusta ándate al demonio"_ leyó Kurama, este se sonrió con ganas porque era bastante obvio que aquello lo había escrito Hiei.

-Hn-Hiei no dijo nada, Keiko vislumbró el instante en que las mejillas del körime se sonrojaban y bajaba la mirada hasta el suelo. Cuando Kurama retiró lo que había dentro del sobre no hubo palabras que salieran desde su boca para Hiei.

Sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en el regalo, y experimentó que quería, por primera vez llorar.

-Es…una foto-dijo.

Pero no era cualquier fotografía, Kurama se detuvo en la imagen del papel vegetal recién impreso, era una foto de la isla de Yukina, una donde salían ambos sentados sobre la nieve. Una donde Kurama yacía besando la frente del Korime.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-exclamó el kitsune, Keiko vislumbró como los dedos del pelirrojo estaban temblando sobre el papel fotográfico mientras trataba de evitar que sus ojos verdes se llenasen de lágrimas.

-Leí tu diario…por accidente-exclamó Hiei todavía con la mirada en el suelo. Kurama se sonrió con más ganas y guardó la fotografía dentro del sobre otra vez. Hiei iba a decirle a Kurama que había hablado con Mukuro acerca de su relación, quería decirle que había decidido no seguir ya las reglas de la guerra, que iría a verlo al castillo de Yomi todas las veces que él quisiera porque no soportaba estar alejado de su presencia tanto tiempo sólo por estar en bandos distintos. Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo porque enseguida, experimentó como el kitsune le daba un beso que le impidió moverse. Fue un beso que obligó a Hiei a cerrar los ojos, y tuvo que llevar sus manos por detrás de la espalda del kitsune para tener algo que hacer con sus manos.

Luego de ello, Hiei llevó su rostro sobre la camisa blanca del kitsune, y se dedicó a escuchar el latido de su corazón.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir hoy?-preguntó Hiei, Kurama lo alejó de su camisa, le tocó la frente buscando fiebre porque Hiei Jamás de los jamases le pediría permiso para eso. –Kurama, no tengo fiebre-dijo, el kitsune se sonrió de nuevo.

-Si me pides de rodillas disculpas por leer mi diario-

-Hn…quédate sentado esperando Kitsune-exclamó con sorna el otro, Kurama se llevó una mano a la cara para evitar reírse.

Enseguida recordó algo…Keiko.

Es verdad, venía con Keiko y Keiko estaba por preguntarle algo y él la ignoró cuando apareció Hiei. ¿Dónde estaba ahora?, Kurama se giró, y vislumbró a la niña apoyada en uno de los mesones esperando a que terminasen de hablar.

-Disculpa-dijo este, Hiei vislumbró como el kitsune se acercaba a la niña y comenzaban a charlar un rato animadamente. -¿Ibas a preguntarme algo Keiko?-Kurama vislumbró como ella se sonrojaba y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, la niña comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

-Sólo…iba a preguntarte si me podías tomar una fotografía, pero veo que estas ocupado Kurama y la verdad no quiero molestarte con mis tonterías de niña y…-

-No hay problema Keiko, te pido disculpas, no debí dejarte esperando tanto, es sólo que, bueno, ni yo me esperaba que apareciera acá-

-¡No Kurama! claro que no, eso no podía esperar, no tienes que pedirme disculpas-dijo ella refiriéndose a Hiei y a la fotografía, aunque si era sincera la verdad era que no se sintió muy a gusto en ese lugar. Keiko se había alejado porque sintió que sobraba. No supo por qué pero de un minuto a otro se sintió tan triste cuando llegó Hiei.

Tan triste…y tan celosa.

Ver a Hiei y a Kurama juntos le dio tanta rabia y lo peor era que no sabía por qué sintió eso, quizás echaba de menos a Yusuke, quizás en el fondo de su corazón imaginó que junto a Hiei aparecería el moreno para visitarla, pero Yusuke no lo hizo...

_-No puedo creer que este celosa, ¡debería estar feliz por él y estoy celosa!-_pensó, Keiko jamás había sentido algo como eso, llevó su rostro al suelo. No era la primera vez que ella quedaba de lado sintiéndose horrible, pero…

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Keiko?, en serio, no quiero que sientas que estas sobrando-dijo el pelirrojo, Keiko sintió como el pecho se le apretó de un minuto a otro. Levantó la mirada del suelo, Cielos, Kurama siempre acertaba en todo, siempre podía leer lo que sus ojos decían a escondidas. Keiko apretó el paquete de regalo que aún yacía en sus manos, respiró.

Recordó que una vez su madre le había dicho que si sentía celos al estar con otra pareja, en este caso, Hiei con Kurama, era porque en el fondo de su corazón añoraba ver a Yusuke. Recordó la voz de su mamá, la manera en que se reía de ella cuando le contaba de las veces en que se veía con el otro, de las cartas. Recordó las preguntas que le hacía y la manera en que su mamá la miraba cuando ella comenzaba a hablar.

_-De verás que estas enamorada hija_-el sonido de su voz, el olor de la colonia en su cuello. El color de los ojos cafés que brillaban cuando ella le mostraba una carta nueva. Keiko volvió a sonreír, y pensó que sentir celos a veces no era tan malo, si le ayudaban a recordarle que tenía a alguien por quien esperar.

Keiko volvió a abrazar el paquete, y le indicó a Kurama una tienda de artículos musicales que había en frente.

-Si me tomas una foto y le llevas un regalo a Yusuke te perdono-exclamó ella, llevándose una mano hasta atrás de su cabellera.

Kurama le sonrió, Keiko vislumbró como este se giraba y le decía algo a Hiei en el oído. Hiei elevó sus hombros y desapareció en segundos.

-¿Eh?-Keiko no entendió por qué Hiei se fue, Kurama le sonrió.

-No creo que quieras que Hiei te mire en ese vestidito rojo que traes en tu mochila, por eso le pedí que se fuera antes a la casa- Keiko se sonrojó, Kurama le tomó de la mano y se fueron caminando juntos a la tienda del frente.

La próxima vez se cercioraría que llevaba la mochila cerrada.

* * *

**-Castillo de Raizen, horas después-**

Yusuke Urameshi yacía sentado en el piso del salón principal de Raizen, traía unos moretones horribles en el cuerpo, y el aire apenas lograba ingresar por sus pulmones. Cerró sus ojos, le dolía todas las piernas y a escasos metros de él, se encontraba un sobre envuelto en papel plata. Pero estaba tan cansado que no podía moverse del suelo, estaba tan exhausto que no tenía ganas de moverse del suelo.

Oh, pero el paquete era de Keiko.

Yusuke recordó el instante cuando vislumbró a Kurama afueras del castillo, recordó lo que sintió cuando el kitsune le dijo que ella le enviaba un regalo. Habían hablado durante horas y luego el kitsune le había entregado un paquete envuelto en papel plata con una cinta roja.

_-Toma, te lo envía ella-_dijo el kitsune, Yusuke recordó el latir de su corazón cuando él le dijo eso, recordó el sonido de su corazón latiendo, el temblor de sus manos al recibir el paquete, y la mirada picarona del kitsune sobre su rostro.

Hace horas Raizen lo había llamado para entrenar.

Estaba cansado, y estaba meditando las opciones de abrir el regalo al día siguiente pero había una vocecita odiosa en su cabeza que le decía que si no abría el paquete ese mismo día ella jamás volvería a hablarle, había una vocecita que le decía que Keiko se sentiría con él si no lo abría enseguida. Yusuke tragó aire, movió una pierna, arrastrándose por el suelo se acercó al paquete de regalo.

Lo primero que encontró al abrirlo fue la figura de cerámica de Hokkaido.

Yusuke vislumbró la imagen y recordó la escena del tren y el aroma del cuello de Keiko. Se sonrió con sorna, al seguir tocando el paquete se encontró con una carta. Estaba escrita por ella, una mano dentro del sobre otra vez y descubrió la fotografía de la niña con el vestido rojo. Yusuke se llevó una mano a la boca y no pudo evitar reírse cuando leyó detrás de la imagen una frase que decía "_Si no te gusta, devuélvemela"._ Yusuke se estiró en el suelo del salón, experimentó como le crujían los huesos de una rodilla, seguro rota, mientras se deleitaba con la imagen que yacía en su mano.

Dios, podría estar horas mirando esa maldita foto.

Keiko salía preciosa, sobre la tapa de un piano con un vestido rojo sin espalda, la chica yacía estirada con un brazo fuera del piano y miraba seductora a la cámara que le había tomado la foto, su cabellera estaba recogida en una trenza, y salía maquillada con un rush púrpura. Yusuke experimentó un hormigueo familiar y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Si tan solo tuviese a Keiko a su lado para bajar los tirantes de ese bendito vestido rojo…

Yusuke se comenzó a reír de la situación, se cubrió la cara con una mano y al recordar que había una carta dentro del regalo olvidó el detalle de querer bajarle el vestido a Keiko. El moreno se detuvo en la carta, al retirar el papel se encontró con la letra de Keiko, la fotografía quedó sobre su estómago, Yusuke miraba hacia el techo del castillo, y se dedicó a leer la carta de ella.

_Querido Yusuke:_

_Los días se han tornado monótonos desde que llegué a la cuidad, espero con ansias el día en que puedas venir a verme. Me imagino que un día aparecerás de improviso afuera del instituto para venir a buscarme después de las clases. _

_¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Hokkaido y me dijiste que estabas buscando una luz?_

_Yo todavía recuerdo las palabras que me dijiste…_

_-Quizás esa luz me salve Keiko-_

_Te envió una pequeña imitación de la figura que me mostraste, puede que suene tonto, que pienses que soy una niña pequeña, pero esta imitación tiene una particularidad. La estrella de su mano brilla cuando echas de menos a alguien. _

_La estrella ah brillado cuando la he sostenido mientras la envolvía en el paquete de regalo._

_Me he quedado con su pareja para tener algo que podamos compartir, no sé si sabías que tu figura fue una persona de carne y hueso y que amó a alguien. _

_Ese chico murió en la segunda guerra mundial. _

_Fue una bonita historia la que me ha contado la vendedora, un día, cuando vengas a verme quizás te la cuente._

_Sólo te adelantaré que la estrella que brilla en la mano de tu ninfa es para guiar a su novio de regreso a casa, al que lleva esperando cien años. _

_¿Te ha gustado la fotografía que me ha tomado Kurama?, he tratado de reproducir para ti lo que me imaginé cuando leí tu última carta, y la verdad, me ha fascinado posar frente a su cámara de fotos. Me he divertido mucho posando para ella, jugando con las teclas y pensando en todas las cosas que dirías cuando la vieras. _

_La nota de "si no te gusta, devuélvemela" fue cortesía de Hiei. _

_Hoy descubrí que eran los celos, que era el sentirme sola, y el darme cuenta que te amo. _

_Cierto, me han aceptado en la Universidad de Tokio, así que nos mudaremos al centro para no tener que viajar hora y media para llegar a ella en dos meses. _

_Estaré esperando con ansias otra carta tuya, no sabes lo feliz que soy cada vez que Kurama me trae una al colegio, las he guardado todas en una cajita bajo mi cama, no he perdido ninguna._

_Te amo Yusuke_

_Siempre tuya en Tokio._

_-Keiko-_

**Continuará-**

* * *

¡Ta chan!, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo como a mí, sé que fue poco el romance de Keiko y Yusuke, pero estaba debiéndole a Hiei y a Kurama un capítulo centrado en ellos (risas) además me han servido para el contexto de esta entrega.

Me ha gustado demasiado escribir de esta pareja, pero aún tengo problemas para mantener sus personalidades pero como me ha dicho mi beta, sólo escribiendo de ellos y leyendo de ellos me ayudará a mejorar ese detalle, por ello, trato en cada episodio esforzarme al máximo, leer y volver a revisar el capítulo antes de subirle a la página es una de las cosas que me han ayudado para continuar la historia, y tengo muchas ideas para los siguientes capítulos. Como he prometido, estoy subiendo este fick bimensual, porque no quiero tardar siglos en acabarle, es como una meta personal podría decirse, independiente de la cantidad de reviews.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un comentario con lo que pensaron del fick, con lo que sintieron en el capítulo anterior. Son un sol.

* * *

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

Kitty_wolf, Angg, Adyleine y Fabian.

Y a todas las personas que leen esta historia, nos veremos pronto.

* * *

…_**Ya se durmió, ya se durmió…**_

…_**Sus sueños yo ví…**_

…_**Y hay en él, caricias mías…**_

… _**Y Las sombras hice luz…**_

-Ya se durmió-

Salvatore Adamo


	17. Ognÿo

_**Palabras para Paula**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi. Otra cosa, los personajes de Kingdom Hearts II que aparecen en este capítulo tampoco me pertenecen, no pretendo hacer un crossover, pero me gustaron demasiado para la ambientación de esta entrega, no se preocupen, no afectan en la trama; sólo les he nombrado para ambientar.

_**Notas: **_

Mis disculpas por lo tarde de la continuación, pero me fue imposible subirle antes debido a que estaba terminando mis pruebas en mi carrera. Espero les agrade esta entrega, así como los demás capítulos.

He amado todos sus comentarios y sus correos.

Nejito, este capítulo es para ti, espero te guste.

* * *

**.  
**

**Décimo séptima palabra**

"_**Ognÿo"**_

_**.  
**_

…_Se habrán dicho muchas cosas…_

…_Se habrán escrito muchos libros…_

…_Pero mientras tu corazón no lo sienta, nada sabrás del amor verdadero…_

_-William Shakespeare-_

_.  
_

**_-_Castillo de Raizen, en la mañana-**

Yusuke Urameshi sentía que el cuerpo le dolía como si le hubiese pasado encima el dragón negro de Hiei, apenas si abrió un ojo debido a que Raizen amablemente le había lanzado una jarra de agua congelada para que se despertara de una buena vez. No era nada nuevo aquello, y jamás entendería esa relación que llevaban, si Raizen le mandaba a entrenar él le lanzaba algo como un mueble, si él le arrojaba algo, Raizen le gritaba que iba a romperle una pierna, ¡pero si ni recordaba haberse quebrado algún hueso! Yusuke se sentó en la baranda de la cama luego de llevarse una mano a la frente, la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle mucho, quizás fue cortesía de la jarra de agua pero no era momento para pensar en ello.

Yusuke tragó aire, y llevó la visual hasta el techo de su habitación, en la pared sin color yacía la fotografía de Keiko sobre el piano, con su vestido rojo y su cabello anudado.

Yusuke experimentó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Hoy te voy a escribir- dijo, necesitaba enviarle una carta a Keiko, porque quería decirle lo mucho que le había gustado su regalo, quería decirle lo mucho que le había gustado ver esa fotografía de ella sobre su piano, y lo bien que se sintió al saber que ella estaría esperándolo siempre en Tokio.

Pero detengámonos en un punto, Yusuke no es un romántico pero siempre se ha sentido bien al lado de Keiko. Y quizás por eso, con el paso del tiempo Yusuke comprendió que sólo estaría completo con ella.

Cerró los ojos, se estiró en la cama llevándose las manos por detrás de su cabellera mientras se perdía en la fotografía que había sobre el techo de su habitación.

-¿Qué estarás haciendo a esta hora?-se preguntó, escuchó que alguien arrojaba una piedrecilla al vidrio de su cuarto, giró la visual.

-¡Yusuke!-al escuchar la voz de Kurama se levantó de la cama, Yusuke no traía más que una camiseta blanca y un pantalón gris, además, estaba descalzo. Al salir por la ventana y quedar en el balcón vislumbró al zorro que estaba esperándolo muy animado a decir verdad.

-¿Kurama?-dijo, el Kitsune traía un conjunto color naranja, y vestía sus pantalones blancos. El pelirrojo le miraba con sorna.

-¿Quieres venir al mundo humano? ¡Raizen me dijo antes de que te arrojase la jarra de agua que tenías el día libre!-Yusuke le quedó mirando, una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón.

Así que Raizen andaba contando las cosas que le hacía…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?- preguntó, Kurama sólo se rió con ganas.

-Iré a robarme a Hiei un rato. Supongo que Kuwabara te habrá dicho que hoy estrenan una versión nueva del juego de pelea que me pasaste el otro día-

-No, la verdad no, ¿lo estrenan hoy?-

-Sí, quiero que Hiei lo pruebe, porque sé que perderá- Yusuke contuvo un ataque de risa, mira que querer probar el juego porque Hiei va a perder enseguida.

-Kurama eso es cruel-

-Es que si pierde le puedo pedir cualquier cosa, anda, ¿no te gustaría ir con Keiko?-Yusuke sintió como el pecho le palpitó con velocidad, ir con Keiko…

-Pero a Keiko no le agradan los juegos de video-

-¿Qué puedes perder?, ¿crees que Raizen te dará otro día libre?-Yusuke se quedó en silencio, ahora que lo pensaba era muy extraño que Raizen le dejase ir al mundo humano, y más extraño era que no lo hubiese ido a molestar luego de haberle arrojado el agua, y eso que había pasado media hora de aquello. Yusuke se llevó un dedo a la boca, no era mala idea ir con Keiko al estreno del juego, pero si se detenía a pensar en ello él sabía que a Keiko no le agradaban los juegos de combate ni de coches, ni de nada violento. Bueno, la verdad era que a Keiko no le gustaban los juegos, así de simple.

Pero la idea de ir con ella le había gustado tanto…

Yusuke bajó la mirada al patio, Kurama ahora, yacía divertido con una florecilla color celeste que había crecido bajo su cuarto. Ahora que se fijaba, aquella florecilla formaba parte de una especie de enredadera que iba subiendo hasta llegar a su ventana.

-¿Te quieres llevar la flor?-le preguntó, Kurama elevó un hombro en señal de diversión.

-Cuando tengas suficiente tiempo libre te pediré un botón para plantarlo en mi jardín-dijo, Yusuke se llevó una mano al rostro y sólo le sonrió a Kurama.

-De acuerdo- Yusuke tragó aire, el aroma de la tarde olía a tierra y el cielo estaba tornándose de color púrpura, sólo tenía una oportunidad y estaba sumamente nervioso, oh, y él no era de esos chicos que se ponían nerviosos, además sólo se trataba de Keiko; pero había pasado tanto tiempo sin ella y algo había cambiado entre ellos. Ya no tenían esa amistad que solían llevar, ya no podía levantarle la falda como si nada porque ahora, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella sentía algo en el pecho.

Yusuke se mordió la boca.

-¿Esta en casa hoy?-dijo, Kurama le guiñó un ojo.

-Obvio, no vendría a invitarte si no estuviera, me dijo que hoy no tenía instituto así que se quedaría en casa ayudando en el restaurante, vamos, anímate-dijo, Yusuke no lo pensó de nuevo, y enseguida saltó desde el ventanal para quedar al lado del Kitsune. Cuando llegó al suelo, Yusuke experimentó un cosquilleo en la planta de sus pies, el pasto había crecido bastante en el castillo, y corría una brisa suave que era agradable a esa hora.

-¡Vámonos entonces!-dijo Yusuke, mientras sentía el corazón latir con velocidad y como, las manos comenzaron a sudarle levemente.

-¿Irás sin zapatos?-

-¿Oi?-dijo, Kurama se sonrió al notar que Yusuke no se había percatado de que andaba descalzo, seguro el chico se había emocionado de tal manera que ni cuenta se había dado, Yusuke se llevó una mano a la cabellera negra y quedó mirando al kitsune un tanto apenado.

-Bajaré enseguida, no te muevas-dijo, Y Kurama no pudo evitar reírse en su cara luego de ello.

* * *

**-Casa de Keiko Yukimura, mundo humano-**

-¡Hija necesito una orden de pescado al curry!-la voz de su padre, Keiko se giró a retirar los ingredientes desde un refrigerador portátil en el cual se mantenían los ingredientes con suficiente hielo para que no se descompusieran. Keiko llevaba ya una hora dentro de la cocina y su cabello ya se había impregnado del aroma de las frituras y de la carne recién cocinada.

_-Nosotros __somos__ como __el __cielo__ y __las __olas__ del __mar __Naminé,__ si __te __fijas, __siempre__ están __juntos, __el __cielo __por __la __mañana __besa __al __mar __con __el __sol __y __por __la __noche __le __hace __compañía__ con __la __luna_-Keiko se perdió en el recuerdo de la imagen de un juego que le acaban de prestar, la voz del personaje se fundió en su memoria, mientras experimentaba como las manos comenzaron a sudarle por el calor que hacía en la cocina a esa hora.

_-Roxas…¿alguna vez pensaste que llegaría alguien a decirte que no tienes corazón?, ¿qué no puedes sentir nada?-_

Se perdió en la escena, en la silueta de la niña, en su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules delineados con sombra color negro.

Y en su cuaderno de dibujo.

_-Naminé, dime, ¿sientes algo cuando dibujas en ese cuaderno día tras día?-_

_-Yo…-_

_-¿Te gusta hacerlo?-_

_-Yo…amo dibujar lo que veo en mi mente-_

_-Si no tuvieras corazón…¿crees que aquello te gustaría Nami?, yo creo que nosotros si tenemos un corazón. Quizás están perdidos…y sólo están esperando a que alguien los encuentre- _

Pescado sobre la sartén, el aroma de la mantequilla y del ají comenzó a abrirle el apetito, Keiko frunció el ceño, al tratar de armar una nueva bola de arroz se le desarmó por estar pensando en la última escena del juego que había visto esa mañana.

Se mordió un labio, si lo pensaba la idea del juego era muy bonita y era la primera vez que se dejaba convencer por Kazuma para probar alguno, claro que ella no había jugado nada. Todo el tiempo se dedico a mirar a Yukina jugando en el templo de Genkai la noche anterior, pero le había gustado mucho el diseño de los personajes y de los lugares que se mostraban, no era como los juegos que solía traer Yusuke. No tenía sangre ni había autos que debías de usar para ganar en una carrera suicida, sólo había el deseo de un chico queriendo tener un corazón para sentir lo que otros sentían.

Keiko se imaginó sin corazón, se imaginó sin poder experimentar la dicha de cuando recibes una caricia de esa persona que quieres, se imaginó en un cuerpo vacio de emociones y repleto de dudas.

Y no le gustó.

-Vamos Keiko, ¿aún no puedes cocinarlo bien?-olvidó esos pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de su padre, ella se giró molesta. Su padre volvió a fastidiarla con que no le quedaban lo bastante bien cocidas y triangulares.

Suspiró.

-No me salen las bolitas de arroz como a ti-dijo tratando de que él no notará que se había distraído por estar pensando en otras cosas cuando estuvo cocinando el arroz.

-Era una broma hija, siempre te quedan bien-Keiko miró a su padre con sorpresa, enseguida este se llevó la orden del pescado al curry y le entregó una nueva orden de salmón a cambio.

-¿Segura qué prefieres estar aquí que con tus amigos?-Keiko se mordió un labio, sintió enseguida como comenzaba a dolerle un poco la mano de tanto estar friendo.

-Segura, además no hay nada interesante hoy para salir-exclamó, su padre le miró un tanto extrañado. Iba a decirle algo más cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre, el hombre se llevó una mano a la cabeza y enseguida retiró de ella una pañoleta blanca para quitarse la sensación de fritura que bañaba su cabellera.

-Hija, ¿podrías abrir? Hoy tenemos bastantes pedidos por lo que creo que tendremos que colocar el letrero de cerrado unos minutos-dijo, Keiko cerró los ojos y se quitó el delantal que llevaba, enseguida se lavó las manos y salió por la cortina que separaba la entrada del comedor de la cocina.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta…

-Hola-escuchó el sonido de la voz de Yusuke, pero no creía que realmente lo estuviese viendo tras la puerta, se quedó quietísima mirando el color de sus ojos y la manera en que le caía la cabellera húmeda por el rostro; el cabello le llegaba ahora hasta el cuello pero ella no recordaba que le hubiese crecido tanto. -¿No vas a saludarme Keiko?, y yo que he venido a invitarte a salir-exclamó con sorna el otro, Keiko se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar salir un sollozo, experimentó como el pecho comenzó a palpitar de emoción al saber que Yusuke realmente estaba del otro lado y se sonrojó cuando él colocó una mano sobre su cabello.

-Eres tan tonto- exclamó ella, Yusuke alejó la mano de la cabellera y esperó a que Keiko le mirase esta vez a los ojos.

-Keiko, sé que no te gustan mucho los juegos de video pero, ¿te gustaría acompañarme hoy al centro comercial?-la morena alejó la mano de su boca, y se dedicó a escuchar la voz de Yusuke mientras hablaba.

Que Yusuke hubiese ido a su casa para pedirle que le acompañase ya era mucho para su corazón…

-Mira, es el folleto de unos juegos de Video que se estrenarán hoy, además habrá ventas de varios que ya llevan un buen tiempo en el mercado-Keiko recibió el folleto, examinó el papel, iba a preguntarle a Yusuke cuál era el que le gustaba a él cuando su mirada se detuvo en un juego que ya había visto antes.

_-No __tienes __corazón__…__no __puedes __sentir __nada-_Keiko dejó que sus ojos examinaran la fotografía y se maravilló con el diseño del personaje que yacía impreso en el papel, traía el cabello castaño claro y a su lado una llave en forma de espada le acompañaba como simple fondo en color gris perla.

-Yusuke… ¿Alguna vez has pensado que pasaría si no tuvieras tu corazón?-dijo, logrando que el moreno sólo le mirara entrañado ante su pregunta.

* * *

**-Centro comercial, unas horas después-**

Keiko Yukimura traía una blusa crema, en su cuello descansaba un pañuelo celeste y vestía una faldita color azul cuadrille. Yusuke por su parte vestía una camiseta color azul y traía pantalones blancos, Kurama le había ayudado a cambiarse de ropa luego de haber llegado del mundo del mal y gentilmente le había regalado el folleto donde se detallaban los videos juegos.

Keiko se detuvo en un mesón, se sentía tan rara en ese centro comercial, a donde sea que mirase se encontraba con chicos disfrazados de personajes de comics o de las portadas de los juegos, también miraba gente que peleaba por uno u otros que llevaban horas regateando con un vendedor por obtener más barato un juego en venta, Keiko se llevó una mano a la cara, ¡De donde rayos habían salido esas personas!; Yusuke por su parte se detuvo en un puesto de tiras cómicas y Keiko experimentó que el piso se la tragaría si por esas cosas de la vida Yusuke se olvidaba de ella en ese momento. Al girarse descubrió que el otro estaba animadamente hablando con un vendedor y al acercarse descubrió que el moreno estaba probando un juego donde el protagonista parecía ser un duende con cabello rubio.

-¿Yusuke?-dijo, enseguida el otro se giró y le tomó una mano a Keiko, la morena sintió que el corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza, el otro llevó su mano hasta el control del equipo y Keiko sintió la horrible necesidad de recordarle que ella en su vida había jugado si quiera con un nintendo.

-Te gustará Keiko, es una versión del zelda remasterizada, hace años que no veía este juego, sé que no te gustan mucho pero sólo debes de apretar este botón y el personaje manejará una espada, ¡es genial!, puedes eliminar cuantos personajes quieras y obtienes dinero para comprar armas y muchas otras cosas-

Keiko experimentó que poco a poco iba aclimatándose al ambiente, Yusuke le soltó la mano y ella quedó con el control en la suya, oh vamos, no debería ser difícil manejar ese personaje, pensó. Keiko se sonrió cuando el personaje comenzó a caminar exactamente como ella le ordenaba. Del otro lado Yusuke sacó una cámara desde el fondo del bolsillo de su pantalón y le tomó una fotografía, a lo que Keiko sólo pudo sonrojarse.

-Yusuke…-

-Tengo que tener una Keiko, nadie del castillo me creerá cuando les diga que vine con mi novia-enseguida ella se tornó más roja…su novia…

Un momento después ella le regresó el control al joven del puesto, y é le regaló una muestra del juego para nintendo. Keiko miró el pedazo de plástico como si fuera lo más raro que hasta ahora había visto en su vida.

La chica se giró y le entregó el juego al moreno.

-Anda, te lo regalo sé que a ti te gusta más que a mí-exclamó, Yusuke sólo recogió el juego y le guardó en su bolsillo, mientras veía como los ojos de Keiko brillaban y sus mejillas estaban un tanto sonrojadas.

-¿He dicho algo que no te gustara para que te colocases así Keiko?- la chica levantó su mirada, se encontró con los ojos chocolates del otro y con sus labios, que poco a poco comenzaban a sonreírle cada vez que ella le miraba.

-No…no has hecho nada que me moleste-dijo ella.

-¿Te parece que sólo nos quedemos un momento más Keiko?, se nota que estas incómoda-Keiko levantó la mirada de golpe, recordó el folleto que le había entregado antes, oh rayos, al parecer no importaba cuanto se esforzara, su rostro siempre terminaba traicionándola.

-No Yusuke, me gusta estar aquí contigo, sólo…bueno no soy tan efusiva como tú con estas cosas…-

-¿Entonces vamos al siguiente puesto?-dijo, y ella movió su cabeza en señal que si quería ir. Transcurrieron unos diez minutos y llegaron a uno donde se mostraban no sólo video juegos, si no también cds de música y libros. Había muchas cosas de ese video juego y Keiko pensó que debería de tener muy buena acogida entre el público para que tuviese tantas otras cosas para comprar.

-¿Kingdom Hearts?-dijo, Keiko reconoció la llave del folleto en color perla y tomó un cd de música en donde aparecía el mismo personaje sentado en lo que era un trono con una corona en su cabeza.

- ¿Encontraste algo que te gustara?-la voz de Yusuke, Keiko se giró para mostrarle el cd, Yusuke le recibió y comenzó a leer el título.

-¿Le has jugado?-preguntó ella, Yusuke se quedó pensativo un instante.

-Sólo un poco, no es del tipo de Juego que me gustan mucho la verdad, ya sabes, me gustan más de carreras, este es más para chicas desde mi punto de vista, es demasiado emotivo-exclamó, Keiko se sonrojó al escuchar aquello.

-Ah…-dijo, Yusuke dejó el cd sobre la tarima y quedó mirando a Keiko con malicia, la morena había bajado su mirada muy pronto y se había quedado mirando el suelo demasiado tranquila, pero si se fijaba en su rostro Yusuke podía ver que estaba muy apenada además de que comenzó a juguetear con una hebra de su cabello apenas él pronunció aquello.

-Tú le has jugado y te gusta-exclamó este mirándole con sarcasmo, Keiko le miró avergonzada y comenzó a mover sus manos de arriba para abajo.

Oh rayos.

-¡No!... bueno, sólo un poco, la verdad aún me cuesta pillar el truco pero es que Yukina lo tenía y anoche me quedé con ella mirándola jugar y me gustaron mucho los personajes y cuando me mostraste el folleto creí ver que estaría en la feria y bueno…-

-¿Por qué te apenas Keiko?, si a ti te gusta el juego ¿por qué no dijiste nada cuando encontraste el cd?-

-Es que…creí que lo encontrarías un poco tonto, ya sabes, yo nunca había jugado uno y este me ha gustado más por los diseños y esas cosas que por jugarlo…y tú eres de esos fanáticos que se sabe todo y yo no sabía nada del juego, ¿cómo iba a hablarte de él cuando apenas lo he jugado Yusuke?- el moreno se llevó una mano a la cabeza y no pudo evita reírse apenas ella terminó de hablar.

-Oh vamos, sé que a veces me paso de la raya hablando de los juegos y…-

-Y me dejas siempre ultra perdida cuando lo haces-Yusuke otra vez volvió a tragar aire y no pudo contenerse la risa.

-Venga, te compraré un folleto donde se resume el juego-dijo, Keiko vislumbró cuando Yusuke le traía un folleto del juego y luego el moreno le señalaba unas banquitas que habían junto al mesón de Kindom Hearts. -Espérame aquí, voy a ir por unos helados-dijo el moreno, desapareció apenas ella había bajado la mirada, Keiko frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en la banquita y se dedicaba a leer el folleto que ahora yacía en sus manos.

-Kingdom Hearts-leyó, se saltó todo sobre el autor, las tiendas que le vendían y esas cosas. En ese minuto Keiko sólo quería saber el trasfondo de la historia, pues la noche anterior Yukina estaba bastante avanzada y ella ya se había perdido en el trayecto. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con un helado de chocolate y un Yusuke a su lado, que la mirada sumamente fascinado.

-Gracias-dijo, Yusuke le arrebató el folleto para que ella comiese su helado de chocolate.-Yo te lo leo-dijo, logrando que la morena se sonrojara una vez más.

Y cuando Yusuke comenzó a leer Keiko pensó, que no había otro lugar en el que quisiese estar esa tarde.

–El juego tiene hasta el minuto unas trece entregas, la primera transcurre alrededor de Sora, Riku y Kairi, la segunda alrededor de Roxas, Axel y Naminé-Keiko le indicó que se detuviera, estaba con el cono de chocolate en su boca y Yusuke se divirtió al notar la velocidad con que le señaló esa parte del panfleto.

-¿No quieres que te lo lea en orden?-

-No, quiero escuchar la historia de ellos-

-Entonces no te gusta el uno Keiko, te gusta el dos-

-Como si eso fuera importante Yusuke-dijo ella, logrando que el otro frunciera el ceño.

-No digas esas cosas Keiko, recuerda que me gustan mucho los juegos y es importante jugarlos en orden para entenderlos-

-Lo siento-exclamó, Keiko había olvidado ese pequeño detalle de su novio- A veces me olvido que eres un fanático de los video juegos- apenas dijo eso Yusuke se sonrió de lado, Keiko lo notó.

-Tonta, estaba bromeando-Keiko infló sus mejillas en señal de fastidio, enseguida le dio una patada en la rodilla y Yusuke sólo se mordió la boca.

Keiko aún pegaba muy fuerte.

Muy bien, olvidaría el detalle de la rodilla, Yusuke dejó el folleto sobre la banca y le miró a los ojos.-Mira, no necesito leer el panfleto para saber por qué te ha gustado el dos-dijo, Keiko se cruzó de brazos y miró a Yusuke como diciendo, _"__si__ claro,__sabiondo __traga __videos,__si __tanto __lo__ sabes __por__ qué__ no __me __lo __dices__"__-_Yusuke se sonrió al notar su expresión, se sobó la rodilla y le susurró en el oído a Keiko una simple frase.

-Te ha gustado por la historia de los sin corazón, por eso me has preguntado qué haría si no tuviese uno- Keiko se quedó quietísima, y terminó por llevar una mano a su falda, para sentir la tela de la misma en sus dedos. -Estoy seguro que te ha gustado Roxas y Naminé- Keiko levantó su mirada, le quedó viendo en señal de que le acababa de hablar en inglés. Yusuke se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Mira-le tomó una mano a Keiko y le señaló la fotografía del cd de música que ella había tomado en su momento. –Este de aquí, que sale sentado en el sillón con la llave a su lado es Roxas, es el protagonista del juego, y ella, que salé detrás con una croquera es Naminé-dijo, Keiko le miraba muy atenta.

-¿Sabes el final del juego Yusuke?, ¿o se quedan sin conseguir un corazón?-exclamó, Yusuke levantó sus hombros en señal de que acababa de decir la gran interrogante de los fanáticos del juego.

-No voy a arruinarte el final del juego Keiko, ¿Qué tal si lo llevamos y lo comenzamos a jugar hoy en casa?-

-Pero dijiste que no te gustaba mucho-

-No me importaría jugarlo si lo juegas conmigo esta noche Keiko-la otra se mordió la boca. Yusuke se alejó y le compró una copia del juego al vendedor del mesón, Keiko se acercó poco a poco a Yusuke y apoyó su cabeza en la tela de la camiseta color azul.

-Toma, me pareció que te gustó mucho también, pero no me digas nada eh-escuchó su voz, Keiko levantó la mirada y al recibir el paquete se encontró también con el cd de música.

-¿No tienes que irte al mundo del mal esta noche?- Preguntó, Yusuke le sonrió con sarcasmo y Keiko estuvo a punto de darle una bofeteada pero no fue capaz de hacerlo.

-Nah, Prefiero verte perdiendo en el juego Keiko-

Y al escuchar eso, Keiko no pudo evitar reírse.

* * *

**-Casa de Keiko Yukimura, unas seis horas después-**

Yusuke Urameshi yacía durmiendo en un sofá al lado de la cama de Keiko, había trascurrido unas seis horas desde que llegaron de la feria y habían comenzado una rencilla por ver quién duraba más en el juego esa noche. Keiko se rió al recordar el por qué a Yusuke no le gustaba el juego y también rememoró que el otro había perdido tres apuestas y estaba condenado a llevarla al cine uno de esos días en que tuviese libre.

_-Eres __malísimo __en __este __juego,__por__ eso __no __te __gusta __no __porque __sea __de __chicas_-recordó su voz al decirle eso, y la manera en que Yusuke le había mirado un tanto avergonzado y había que decirlo, celoso, porque Keiko había tardado unas horas en agarrarle el truco al juego y le encantaba usar a Roxas con su súper espadita en forma de llave.

_-No__ me __van __los __juegos __de __aventura,__me __gustan __de __pelea-_otra vez escuchó la voz de Yusuke en su mente.

Keiko yacía acostada dentro de su cama, estaba haciendo frío esa noche y al bajar la mirada descubrió a Yusuke profundamente dormido en el sofá.

¿Si lo iba a despertar para que durmiese con ella se enojaría?

Keiko se mordió un labio, y volvió a esconder su rostro en la sábana de su cama, yacía de espaldas, con la cabeza sobre una almohada mirando como Yusuke dormía, pero la verdad era que ella no podía dormir.

Se levantó de la cama, miró el interior de su cuarto, a su lado, descansaba una cómoda donde tenía unos cuantos libros; también había una repisa, y el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra color rojizo. Sobre el escritorio estaba el cd de música que Yusuke le había regalado esa mañana. Enseguida, Keiko encendió un reproductor y le colocó audífonos para no despertar al moreno que yacía en el sofá, Keiko se dedicó a escuchar las melodías que traía y hasta el minuto mientras cambiaba de canción la tercera era la que más le gustaba porque era la única cantada en el cd; Keiko se sentó en la alfombra mientras sentía como un rayo de luz ingresaba por su ventana, la luna estaba hermosa esa noche y la niña no pudo evitar recordar la frase por la que comenzó a jugar ese juego con Yukina.

_-La__ luna __le __hace __compañía __cuando__ anochece-_ Keiko se perdió en el sonido del cd, y sin pensarlo, retiró un cuaderno de croquis de su cajonera para escribir la letra de la canción pero cuando le abrió se encontró con lo que supo era una carta a medias de escribir.

_Keiko:_

_He pasado una maravillosa tarde contigo hoy, la verdad no esperaba que te gustase algún juego de la feria y me he reído mucho por dentro cuando he descubierto que te ha gustado precisamente ese juego. _

_No podías ser más romántica._

_Durante las horas que estuvimos jugando estuve pensando en la pregunta que me hiciste cuando te fui a buscar en la tarde…_

_¿Si no tuviese corazón que haría?, la verdad no sé, porque si nunca hubiese tenido uno no sabría que se siente cuando se está cerca de alguien que quieres, o cuando acabas de lograr aquello por lo que tanto tiempo has estado esforzándote._

_Pero si podría responderte esta pregunta, ¿Qué haría si un día pierdes tú corazón? La respuesta es muy simple Keiko, supongo que te daría el mío para que volvieses a tener uno. _

_¿Has leído un cuento llamado "El reloj Mágico"?, si no lo has hecho te recomiendo lo hagas, un día estaba tan aburrido en casa de Raizen (vaya novedad) que le cogí el texto (eso sí es nuevo) y aunque sólo leí una parte me ha gustado mucho la trama, habla de un niño al que le construyen un corazón con maquinaria de reloj, y que al igual que uno sólo funciona cuando se le da cuerda pero aunque posee un corazón de todas formas no siente nada. _

_Pero no me detendré mucho en ese punto._

_Sólo te diré que cuando estábamos jugando hoy se me ocurrió otra cosa ¿y si sólo tuviésemos la mitad de un corazón? ¿Y si debemos de encontrar a esa otra persona para sentirnos completos?_

_Supongo que yo tengo la mitad del tuyo. _

Keiko se detuvo en aquel párrafo que no contenía más palabras y buscó un lápiz grafito para escribirle una nota a Yusuke cuando le hubo terminado de leer. Keiko mojó la punta del lápiz con su lengua y aspiró el aroma de la mina mientras esta se dejaba caer en el papel blanco antes rayado por el moreno.

_Querido Yusuke:_

_Me gustaría pensar que yo tengo la mitad de tu corazón y que por eso a pesar de estar separados por tantos meses ninguno ha perdido eso que sentimos el uno por el otro._

_Al leer tu carta estaba pensando en algo como esto, que me gustaría ser tu luna y seguro, tú serías mí sol, así podría decirte algo como "La luna adora la noche pero se siente completa con su sol" y hablando de sentirnos completos a medida que leía aquello que me has escrito no pude evitar pensar en una palabra._

_Ognÿo._

_Puede que te esté hablando en inglés o algo por el estilo, pero esa palabra me gusta mucho porque es el nombre de una muñeca tailandesa que salió a la venta hace algunos años. Tengo una en mi repisa, mañana te la mostraré. La muñeca es de trapo, está hecha de arena y si te das el tiempo de mirarla con detenimiento, en su pecho tiene un botón simbolizando su corazón. Pero la historia de ella no es tan simple, se dice que todas las muñecas Ognÿo necesitan de alguien que les use para que sepan que se siente tener un corazón, por eso pienso, si yo fuese esa muñeca estaría impaciente porque la niña que es mi dueña se pusiese a jugar conmigo, porque sólo jugando las aventuras que invente la niña yo podría experimentar la vida y sabría lo que es sentir algo. Sentir como late mi corazón en mi pecho, sabría lo que es llorar por no poder terminar su historia o sabría cómo se siente la tristeza cuando ella me abandonase luego de unos años, y es que al final sé que llegaría una noche en donde yo entendería que aquella felicidad sólo era pasajera, porque estaba atada a los juegos de una niña que tarde o temprano iba a crecer._

_Habría vivido pero no habría amado porque hasta el minuto no se ha inventado ningún juguete que pueda ser la pareja de una muñeca Ognÿo. _

_Y eso me da mucha pena. _

_Por eso, estaba pensando, si nosotros tuviésemos sólo medio corazón como dices en esta carta, ¿no habría la posibilidad de que en otra vida yo renacería como una muñeca Ognÿo?, y pregunto ¿Te gustaría ser el niño reloj del cuento que me acabas de leer?_

_Imagínate esto por un segundo, luego podrás rebatirlo mañana en la mañana._

_Imagina que la niña de la que te hablo tiene nueve o diez años, y le han regalado dos juguetes, una muñeca y un niño reloj; imagina lo que pasaría si ella los juntase, imagina lo que lograrían sentir cuando sin buscarlo, el niño reloj le tocase la mano a la muñeca. _

_¿No crees que podrían vivir, sólo por un día algo parecido al amor Yusuke?_

_¿No crees que estarían esperando día a día que la niña llegase de la escuela y que los tomase para revivir su historia de diferentes maneras?_

_Yo creo que si sólo tenemos medio corazón, que quizás este, está esperando a que alguien los junte, está esperando a que una niña juegue con nosotros y provoque algo que hará surgir aquella chispa, está esperando que alguien los una para poder sentirse completo y de paso, provocará más que una simple amistad en el trayecto._

_Y quizás, lo viviríamos todos los días; mientras esperamos que la niña vuelva de la escuela para seguir el cuento en donde somos protagonistas._

_Yo adoro mi muñeca, por eso creo que le buscaré un niño con corazón de reloj para que le haga compañía._

_Gracias por el detalle de la carta._

_Keiko._

Dejó el papel otra vez dentro de la cajonera y se dedicó a mirar a Yusuke un minuto, el cd de música ya se había detenido y Keiko, se quitó los audífonos para volver a intentar dormir.

Sin embargo no regresó a su cama, y con una mano le tocó el hombro a Yusuke, quién adormilado le miró por escasos segundos.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el moreno, a lo que Keiko sólo le cubrió la boca con uno de sus dedos índices.

-Nada, sólo córrete un poquito, hace frío-dijo ella, Yusuke se movió un poco en el sofá y la morena se colocó a su lado mientras se tapaba con parte de la frazada que tenía el otro sobre sí, y ella en silencio se acurrucó en medio de los brazos del moreno pensando que sería bonito despertar todos los días de esa manera.

Y en el silencio de la noche, Keiko por primera vez agradeció tener un corazón.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

**Próxima palabra: Perseverancia**

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, hay muchas cosas ahora en que debo de detenerme, primero ningún personaje del juego de KH me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura y de Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios. Ahora, ninguna de las frases mencionadas a lo largo del fick aparecen en la realidad del juego, son propiedad de mi imaginación, y de un fick de mi autoría titulado Irreal, donde trato la problemática de los sentimientos de Roxas cuando alguien le dice que no tiene corazón. Simplemente me ha encantado la idea de usarles en esta entrega porque me encanta el drama de los incorpóreos, y amo a estos dos personajes: Naminé y Roxas. Ahora, el tema de este capítulo es porque me prometí que en alguno debía salir la faceta de jugador empedernido de Yusuke.

Si recuerdan los capítulos de manga, siempre se iba a jugar videos de carreras cuando se saltaba las clases. Además, la palabra escogida ameritaba para ello también.

El libro El Reloj Mágico, es propiedad de Phillip J.W, y si logran encontrarlo en internet es precioso, lo recomiendo mucho.

La historia de las muñecas tailandesas es propiedad del libro "Cuentos y otros relatos del mundo", de la historia urbana _"__Una__ muñeca __para __Sally __en __su __cumpleaños__"__,_ un pequeño relato traducido del inglés, dónde se habla de una muñeca rellena de arena pero que no sabe que es tener su corazón, y lo descubre cuando es regalada a una niña. Este relato fue impreso en la versión ultra pequeña del libro, en la edición "Los libros más pequeños del mundo", así que es imposible encontrarle en internet, un día le leí en casa de mi prima y me encantó la historia.

Las muñecas Ognÿo estuvieron en el mercado desde 1980 hasta 1985, cuando sus derechos fueron comprados por una empresa japonesa para fabricar muñecas de trapo.

No sé si se me queda algo en el tintero…

El cd que he mencionado, se refiere al soundtrack de KH, el cual, afortunadamente tengo (risas) y luego de todos estos avisos publicitarios me despido.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi historia, en especial a:**_

Nejito, Angg, Adyleine, Fabian, Itzia-Hime y Kitty_wolf

Y todos los que le agregan a favoritos o simplemente leen.

Nos veremos el 22 de este mes.

* * *

…_**.Abrázame…**_

…_**Lo que venga después de esta mañana sucederá más tarde de todas formas…**_

…_**Las advertencias ya no me importan pues el futuro no me asusta del todo…**_

…_**Porque nada es como solía ser…**_

-Simple and Clean-

Kingdom Hearts


	18. Perseverancia

_**Palabras para Paula**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, sólo los uso para entretenerme y divertir a otros que como yo, aman esta pareja.

_**Notas: **_

Muchas gracias por los comentarios tan lindos que me han dejado a lo largo de este fick, sé que la idea se reduce a describir de la mejor manera los sentimientos de Yusuke y Keiko, pero me encanta jugar con las palabras y amo los monólogos. Quizás por eso este fick tomó este camino.

Muchas Gracias, en especial a todos aquellos que en cada capítulo me han dicho lo que opinan y lo que les gusta.

Con cariño para quien lee.

* * *

**.  
**

**Décimo octava palabra**

"_**Perseverancia"**_

_**.  
**_

_...Nuestra mayor gloria no está en no haber caído nunca…_

_...Sino en levantarnos cada vez que caemos…_

_-Oliver Goldsmith-_

_.  
_

Había pasado un mes desde aquella noche en que durmió en casa de Keiko, recordaba todavía la manera en que ella se había abrazado a su persona y la forma en que latió su corazón al día siguiente cuando despertó con ella a su lado en medio de ese sofá. No podía dejar de pensar en eso pero ahora no era momento para distraerse con la imagen de Keiko a su lado, especialmente cuando tenía al idiota de Raizen frente de su persona riéndose en su cara mientras pisaba unas rocas en el patio del castillo en el mundo del mal. Chasqueó la lengua, Yusuke apretó la mandíbula para dejarle ver a ese idiota que él no era tan débil como para que le ganasen en el torneo; además, temía que Raizen le preguntase algo de aquel día en que estuvo con Keiko.

La primera regla que le había enseñado Hiei una noche fue de no dejar que tu enemigo encontrase tu punto débil, y ahora él tenía uno.

Por eso no podía dejar que alguien lo notara.

-No puedes ganarme Yusuke- escuchó la voz de Raizen, quien yacía semi-sentado en una de las rocas ensangrentadas de aquel lugar donde llevaban peleando casi dos horas. Corría mucho viento helado y el aire estaba impregnado del aroma del demonio que yacía empapado en sudor.

-Te crees muy fuerte…sólo porque eres un demonio- dijo, con escaso aire en los pulmones y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas de los jeans rotos y gastados. Raizen rió, ojos que se cerraron de golpe, cabeza extendida con el cabello albino cubierto por aquella especie de cintilla verde musgo.

Era sábado por la tarde, nubes grises se posaron sobre el azul cielo, gotas de lluvia mojaron la arena del campo de batalla hasta convertirla en barro.

-Soy más fuerte Yusuke, mil años me han enseñado lo verdaderamente importante de las peleas; ¡y lo importante es no sentir nada!-

-¡Yo no soy débil y lo sabes Raizen!-

-¡Al ser humano lo eres!; ¡Al sentir algo por otros lo eres!; ¡debes de abandonar tu humanidad para obtener el poder máximo!-

-¡Serás imbécil!; ya te lo dije en otra ocasión, ¡seré fuerte y seguiré siendo humano!- Yusuke apuntó, concentró energía espiritual en su dedo índice, mas, estaba tan débil que el rayo fue fácilmente esquivado por Raizen aún sentado.

-Mientras sigas luchando como humano siempre habrá alguien mejor que tu-

-Me niego a ser como tú, me niego a ser un demonio-

-Entonces supongo que tendré que partirte cada hueso del cuerpo para que dejes esta estupidez-El moreno le miró con odio.

¿Qué tenia de malo en que no quisiese transformarse en mazoku?; una cosa era aceptar su lado demoniaco y que su energía espiritual hada dejado en parte de ser la de un humano, pero…¡Pero era muy distinto olvidarse de su humanidad!

Raizen no entendía.

Porque a fin de cuentas ese hombre era un demonio, y no sabía del dolor que experimentaba en cada transformación, el cambio físico era una cosa, pero por dentro…¡por dentro los huesos de su cuerpo quemaban al grado de gritar a causa del dolor!; ¡al grado de delirar para que dejase de sentir aquello!, y él no quería delirar.

Temía delirar.

Porque los delirios eran sobre Keiko, porque en cada delirio aumentaba la sed de herirla, de lastimarla, aumentaba la satisfacción al pensar en hacerla sufrir.

Y así como el humano la amaba, el demonio la deseaba, y él no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con su lado mazoku.

Miró al cielo, sentía el cuerpo adolorido, las piernas agotadas y como las gotas de sudor frío le bajaban por el contorno de la piel. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y por más que trataba no podía detener el palpitar acelerado y constante de su corazón, retumbaba, golpeaba en su cabeza como horribles martilleos.

Los ojos azules de Raizen le observaron con detenimiento, y es que al parecer al demonio se le hacía divertido el contemplar sus fallos o sus inútiles intentos por pelear en su contra sin requerir de su lado mazoku.

¡Aquello era una reverenda estupidez!

Pero Raizen conocía a Yusuke, y quizás demasiado bien; Urameshi era de aquellos humanos a los que debías de lastimar terriblemente para que desechasen una idea. Y la idea de "quiero luchar contra ti pero a mi manera"; era en todo caso, estúpida.

Pero no negaba que el chico le divertía de sobremanera.

-¿Ya tuviste suficiente?- preguntó, al notar la debilidad en sus ojos.

-Nunca estaré satisfecho Raizen-

Gritó, ¡inari que terco era!, Si sabía que no lograría ganarle en aquel estado ¿para qué seguía tratando?

-Te voy a hacer mierda-

_-Que __iluso-_pensó el demonio, pero tembló al notar el aumento del poder espiritual de Yusuke, recordó que en algún instante durante la pelea estuvo a punto de cumplir aquella amenaza, pero siendo Yusuke humano era predecible, y sus movimientos era torpes e impulsivos; y Raizen sabía, si no lo ayudaba a controlar esas emociones terminarían matándolo los guardianes de Yomi incluso dormido. Esquivó los golpes de Yusuke, y el brillo azul plata de su dedo índice del brazo derecho le indico que estaba por cambiar su técnica de combate.

-Demasiado simple niño- exclamó, patada en medio del estómago, y los labios de Yusuke dejaron salir una bocanada de sangre caliente hasta el suelo de la tierra húmeda; las morenas manos sujetaron su abdomen, cayó al piso de rodillas, a este paso era muy probable que muriese antes que él.

¡Oh qué ironía!, ¡y se suponía él era el moribundo!

Yusuke parpadeó, sus ojos se posaron en el campo de batalla, estaban cerca de los terrenos de la muerte de Sensui; en aquella desolada colina a la que Hiei llamo "La colina del decapitado". No recordaba en qué momento había retado a Raizen a pelear, tampoco el sonido de su voz al gritarle que le debía aquella lucha por lo de Sensui.

Pero sabía la razón de por qué había escogido esa área, ¡sabía que era la culpa de Raizen ese sentimiento de vacío que estaba desde hace meses en su pecho!; ¡que el haberle negado pelear dignamente contra Sensui había gatillado una bomba de tiempo en su cabeza!

-¿Te espero más tiempo?, ¿o ya podemos dejarlo hasta aquí?-

-Jamás- el lugar estaba vacío, vacío como su corazón o su alma; y sólo yacía adornado por los restos de los demonios putrefactos de otros combates.

_-Esto__…__es__ tu __culpa, __este __sentimiento__ es __tu __culpa-_pensó, y es que en cierto sentido tenía razón el tantei. ¡Raizen había saboteado su pelea contra Sensui!, y luego de ello había perdido su voluntad para pelear, ¡había perdido su amor por la lucha!

-Te voy a matar Raizen- el demonio rió, el chico le gustaba.

Y mucho.

Le gustaba porque a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo, a pesar de las palizas que le había estado dando no tenía intenciones de darse por vencido. Y eso, para él era digno de admiración

-No tiene caso, deja de tratar de asestarme un golpe-

-No, ¡tú me lo debes!-gritó, meses antes no habría reparado en ese vacío, porque esperó que con las cartas de Keiko que ahora le llegaban se esfumaría. Sabía que aquella noche en que durmió abrazado a ella ese vacío pareció haberse llenado pero no ocurrió en verdad. Estaba tan furioso ahora porque aquel sentimiento de impotencia regresó a su corazón, y Yusuke no conocía más remedio para quitárselo de encima que peleándose con Raizen. El cuerpo salió despedido en su contra, el demonio se mordió la comisura de los labios, levantó una mano; garras que se extendieron filosas ante la atónita mirada de Yusuke. La velocidad con que le agarró por el cuello fue tal que en ese mismo instante sintió como se quebraban los cartílagos de la garganta, y de la tranquea partirse en dos.

_-¡No __te __rindas __Yusuke!-_ y en medio del dolor, de los espasmos que le azotaron y siguieron al crujir de los cartílagos a punto de romperse escuchó la voz de ella.

_-Trata__ las __veces __que __puedas,__¡trata__ las __veces __que __haga __falta __Yusuke!-_quería soltarse del agarre de Raizen, quería, pero las filosas uñas le acortaban la respiración; penetraban al grado de temer que podría morir en aquel instante, humillado y con el corazón lastimado.

-Keiko-dijo, el demonio parpadeó; ¿y ese nombre a que rayos venía?

_-¡Yusuke!-_ no supo cómo, no supo cuando, pero Raizen experimentó como una rodilla se clavaba con tal fuerza en el costado libre de su abdomen que supo, le había roto unas cuantas costillas.

Humano miserable.

-No te perdonaré jamás que me hayas usado, ¡porque odio este sentimiento de vacío que tengo adentro Raizen!-

El mazoku cerró los ojos con fuerza, y para cuando el dolor cesó recibió una seguidilla de disparos de energía espiritual que salió despedido del sitio de donde estaba, soltando al moreno en el trayecto.

_-Tres__años,__ni__un__día__más-_ los ojos cafés avellana, la voz de ella en señal de orden.

-¡No pienso morir aquí Keiko!; ¡Mírame hacerlo pedazos!-

Y luego, Raizen cayó al suelo en medio de un grito ahogado de dolor, y se hizo un incómodo silencio.

-¿Rai…zen?- exclamó, ¡demonios!, no había controlado el poder espiritual en aquel disparo, se supone era un entrenamiento pero había olvidado el objetivo de la pelea. ¡Si lo mataba debería de reemplazarle como rey y él no quería eso!

Su corazón se calmó cuando escuchó la risa de él, entre divertida y amarga.

Mirose el cuerpo del demonio, tirado en medio del barro y con los labios inyectados en sangre caliente.

-Eres…increíble Yusuke- quedó atónito, con las manos relajadas a un lado de la cadera mientras yacía tirado en aquel suelo lodoso. La lluvia seguía a esas horas, y Raizen se dedicó a sentir como caía el agua por su rostro, y a respirar el aroma de la tierra húmeda que comenzaba a impregnarse en su ropa -Y pensar…que eres un humano más- No entendía, Raizen no entendía de dónde sacaba tal poder, ¿cómo lograba llegar tan lejos?; era ilógico, ¡era humano por la mierda!, ¡como podía lograr aquello!

Por el contrario Yusuke lo entendía, y es que al momento de escuchar la voz de ella todo fue mucho más claro. Y supo que mientras tuviese a Keiko podría seguir, mientras su corazón sintiese el apoyo de ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

_-Se__ llama__ perseverancia-_ otra vez su voz

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-La culpa…la tuvo la voz de alguien peor que yo en mi cabeza- él rió.

-Esa chica del otro día, ¿me la presentarás Urameshi?-

-Ni loco, ella es el mismo diablo- mientras tuviese aquel deseo por verla, mientras el corazón le palpitase ante el sonido de su nombre, sabía que podía enfrentar lo que fuera y por ello prefería pelear como humano.

Porque los humanos sienten con más pasión que nadie, porque los humanos eran capaces de amar con una locura que sabía, Raizen jamás podría experimentarlo.

-Una vez lo sentí Yusuke-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pero ella…ella era tan distante, que no quise volver a saber de los humanos-

-Raizen-

-Los odie, cuando ella murió-

Silencio.

_-Cuídate-_su voz, y el olor de la colonia impregnado en su cuello; la imagen del vestido verde limón y un lápiz siendo mordisqueado por la punta de sus dientes.

-Yusuke-

-Dime-

-Más te vale no morirte, o yo mismo mataré a tu novia-

-¿De que estas?-

-Porque…cuando uno muere, la vida se vuelve un infierno si el otro aún no está muerto-

-Entonces supongo que matarás a Keiko si muero en este lugar-

-Al menos así ella podrá estar contigo del otro lado-

Yusuke rió, y se tiró a la tierra húmeda del barro.

-Nunca lo pensé de ti Raizen-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que fueses un romántico-

-Cállate-

_Keiko:_

_Es sábado, más o menos las tres de la madrugada, y no puedo dejar de pensar en una frase que me dijiste un día luego de la batalla contra Toguro. ¿Recuerdas esa batalla?; estábamos ambos apoyados en un árbol hueco, tú me sostenías de la cintura, llevabas el vestido fucsia con la camisa blanca; yo yacía inconsciente por el cansancio. ¿Y sabes?, escuché algo que susurraste en mi oído ligeramente en ese momento, y si no dijiste nada y sólo lo soñé de todas formas estoy convencido que lo dijiste tú._

_-Se llama perseverancia-_

_Perseverancia: palabra que define la voluntad de una persona de volver a intentar las cosas cuantas veces sea necesario, y en mi caso, sería levantarme luego de cada golpe recibido en una pelea._

_Hoy lo experimenté, y creí que moriría a manos de Raizen, peleábamos para probar la fuerza que he adquirido, y en cada golpe sentía como un hueso se rompía nuevamente, y en cada respirar como perdía un latido del corazón._

_Pero no me rendí._

_Tú fuiste la culpable de ello, porque sé que me buscarías en el infierno (porque está más que claro que no me voy al cielo) si fuese necesario, para golpearme por ser tan débil si moría en un entrenamiento._

_Desde hoy será mi palabra favorita, después de Erótica._

_Así que espero en otro combate volver a escuchar tu voz diciendo "no te rindas" cuando esté a punto de perder el conocimiento, o "Levántate Yusuke" cuando se acaben las fuerzas para seguir._

_Porque Keiko, tú lograste eso hoy._

_-Eres increíble-_

_Ya tengo mi respuesta a una pregunta que me hiciste hace meses, ¿la recuerdas?, me preguntaste si prefería vivir como demonio o como humano, y es que el combate con Raizen me aclaró todo._

_-Prefiero vivir como humano-_

_Y en el fondo de mi corazón espero sea la respuesta a tu pregunta, si no, ni modo, ¡iré donde el diablo para que me convierta y me de clases para vivir como demonio!_

_Queda poco Keiko, nos vemos el próximo mes._

_Yusuke_

_**Continuará**_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, fue bastante corto ahora que me fijo, me he detenido un poco para entrenar a Yusuke porque se supone que estamos en la fase del torneo y también tengo que enfocarme en ello. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han apoyado, a todos los que han leído y me han sacado una sonrisa con sus comentarios.

Respondiendo a una pregunta, falta poco, ya llegaremos al final que todos esperan, ese en el que Yusuke regresa y Keiko se lanza a besarle en la serie, uyy, ¡volarán los corazones cuando lleguemos a esa parte! (risas)

Voy a explicar el cómo llegaremos… supongo que ya se habrán fijado la manera de actualizaciones de este fick, es como un abecedario, y como un abecedario debe de tener todas las letras posibles para usar y encontrarle el sentido una con otra cuando se le lee, cosa, que es lo más lindo que me he motivado a hacer y forma parte del reto que me he propuesto al escribirle. Ahora si pensamos en la serie (media volada filosófica) Yusuke tarda tres años en volver con Keiko, si sumamos la cantidad de letras del abecedario que usaré para el fick son 29, eso nos da 2 años y cinco meses y Yusuke comenzó a escribirle el mes de julio en su primer año y ¡tachan!, tenemos los tres años como resultado ¿Ven la volada filosófica de tiempo? por eso el sistema del fick para que concordara con la línea temporal de Togashi del manga no así con el sistema de publicación en fanfiction, porque si le actualizara una vez al mes como con las cartas de Yusuke tardaría por lo menos los tres años en terminarle y ya tengo bastante con un fick que lleva cuatro años de vida por cometer ese groso error pensando que era mejor dejarle una vez al mes ajajaja.

Luego de estas explicaciones sin sentido le doy las gracias a todos aquellos que comentan el fick, a todos los que me agregan a favoritos o simplemente lo leen.

* * *

**Con amor especialmente a:**

Kitty_Wolf, Angg, Itzya-Hime, Adyleine, Kaede-Hime y Fabian.

_**Nos veremos el 9 de diciembre.**_

* * *

_**.  
**_

_**...¿Qué harás?, la vida lo dirá…**_

…_**¿Qué haré si no te vuelvo a ver?...**_

…_**Si desde el día en que no estás vi la noche llegar mucho antes de las seis…**_

…_**Mucho antes de las seis…**_

_**.  
**_

-Antes de las seis-

Shakira


	19. Queque

_**Palabras para Paula**_

_**Disclaimer**_:

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, este fick es sólo un medio para relajarme y es mejor aprovechar ahora que tengo tiempo para avanzar, porque luego no tendré tiempo para seguir escribiendo tan seguido, no es broma, hace más o menos una semana comenzaron mis clases y comenzaron brigidas, tengo desde las 8 am hasta las 8:30 pm clases, sin ventanas en la u xD, eso pasa cuando tienes clases luego de estar 7 meses en paro ajjaja.

_**Notas: **_

Muchas gracias a esas personas que han estado conmigo, a todas aquellas que me leen y que de paso me dicen que les gusta de mi fick.

Y como dice una amiga mía "Ramsin" espero les agrade "este capítulo que es 100% pura imaginación" xD! Besitosss

* * *

**.**

**Décimo novena palabra**

"_**Queque"**_

_**.**_

…_La mujer es un manjar digno de los dioses…_

…_Cuando no la cocina el diablo…_

_-William Shakespeare-_

_._

**-Oficina de Koedma Jr, mundo espiritual, once de la mañana-**

Keiko Yukimura yacía en una mesita con el joven Koedma mirando la cantidad de hojas que él tenía que timbrar, vaya fastidio de trabajo, pensó. El chico yacía en su forma humana, no traía más el chupete en la boca, cosa, que le otorgaba al joven el aspecto de un adolescente muy guapo. La oficina estaba sumamente desordenada pero al menos corría una brisa de aire que era agradable para la morena a esas horas de la mañana en el mundo espiritual; Botan la había llevado a ir a ver a Koedma apenas ella la llamó por teléfono y por eso ella se encontraba esperando al chico en silencio. Vislumbró otra hoja siendo timbrada, siguió esperando y cuando dejó que saliese un suspiro de sus labios Koedma levantó la mirada desde la mesa y se dedicó a mirar a la niña que llevaba casi una hora y media esperando poder hablar con él. Koedma dejó el timbre y se llevó una mano a la cien.

-Escucha Keiko, lo que me pediste fue súper arriesgado, pero la maestra Genkai me ayudó a construirlo, fue difícil tenerlo listo antes considerando que tenía a mi padre encima los siete días de la semana vigilando que no lograra ayudarte- Keiko frunció el ceño, recordaba el día en que le había pedido ese favor, había sido hace un mes luego de recibir la última carta de Yusuke donde le narraba su disputa con Raizen y lo impotente que se sentía por no poder haber podido pelear con Sensui. Keiko se mordió un labio, no conocía al papá del joven Koedma pero con sólo escuchar que no quería que él le ayudara porque se trataba de Yusuke provocó que Keiko no quisiese conocerlo en ninguna de las vidas que tuviese que vivir. Suponiendo claro que Keiko muriese y se reencarnase en otra chica, o gato, o incluso en una mariposa.

-¿Pero…se pudo construir?-preguntó con timidez, Koedma se sonrió y abrió un cajón del mueble, enseguida la niña vislumbró una cajita color negro caoba con ribetes oro. Koedma abrió la cajita con una llave y Keiko vislumbró dos aros en forma de notas musicales.

-Lo más complicado fue encontrarle una forma que no delatase su función, que fuese en parte de tu gusto y práctico para poder llevar en cualquier instante. La maestra Genkai me sugirió un broche, porque podrías colocártelo en cualquier prenda pero no teníamos el tiempo para crear el broche así que optamos por unos aros…no sé si será de tu gusto el diseño pero era el único tamaño disponible mientras perfeccionábamos otro-dijo, Keiko se sonrió. Le gustaba mucho las notas musicales desde que había compartido con Yusuke una carta donde ella estaba sobre un piano.

-¿Y qué hacen exactamente?-

-Con ellos podrás pasar del mundo humano al mundo del mal sin necesidad de un intermediario Keiko, ahora, esto sólo es posible en tu caso porque eres humana cien por ciento, en Yusuke, en Kurama o en cualquier persona que tenga sangre demoniaca no servirán porque se bloquean con la esencia de un demonio-dijo, la niña miraba los aretes y pensó que el hecho de que Koedma se hubiese tomado la molestia de haber estado todo un mes perfeccionando aquel invento valdría todas las noches que estuvo alejada de Yusuke desde hace más de un año.

-Son preciosos Koedma…¿pero por qué son de distinto color?-Koedma se llevó un dedo a la boca y se sonrió de oreja a oreja, Keiko estuvo segura que pudo ver ese brillo de genio loco que sólo había visto en los ojos de Kurama cuando lograba terminar una tarea con más que excelente.

-Te hemos creado tres pares para que te duren por lo menos seis meses, mira, cada par de aros dura dos meses, y son de distinto color por dos razones, una por estética y otra es para que recuerdes qué aro va en qué oreja. El aro de la izquierda bloquea tu esencia humana y siempre será color verde esmeralda porque es el color del aura humana que posees. El de la derecha es fucsia y ese es el que te permite pasar al mundo de mal, por ello es obligatorio que uses los dos Keiko, ¡Estos aretes hacen la pareja perfecta para que no te pase absolutamente nada en el mundo de mal!, ¡Imagínate poder pasar de un mundo a otro sin ser sentida, imagínate cuantas veces podrías ir a donde Yusuke a verlo de sorpresa y ni él te podría sentir!-dijo el chico mientras le sostenía ambas manos ahora a la niña al tiempo que iba explicando su logro.

-Creo que son geniales Koedma…pero eh…¿me sueltas las manos?-dijo ella, mientras se reía disimuladamente del chico peli-castaño. Koedma se llevó una mano a una mejilla al sentir como se sonrojaba levemente su piel del rostro.

-Lo siento, me emocioné, incluiré el invento en los artículos del mundo espiritual para futuros detectives si no te molesta. ¡No correré el riesgo de que se pierda este invento!-dijo el chico y Keiko estuvo segura que Koedma podría escupir llamaradas de determinación por los ojos. Luego de ello la niña regresó a su casa, y Koedma le dijo que no le contase a nadie de esto, ni a Yusuke, porque podría correr el riesgo de que su padre le buscase a ella para quitarle los aretes.

Keiko lo entendió y apenas hubo llegado a su casa se estiró en su cama para pensar qué haría ahora que tenía total libertad para ir a ver a Yusuke. La morena se sonrió cuando vislumbró en sus manos la cajita negra donde se encontraban los dispositivos para ir a verle y pensó que sería una muy buena idea dejar guardado en uno de sus cajones los otros pares de aros, no se arriesgaría a perderlo con lo valioso que eran juntos. Abrió la cajita negra para vislumbrar los otros pares, y cuando lo hizo Keiko vislumbró una hoja de papel con la letra del joven Koedma, al retirarla y leerla Keiko se prometió que tendría que traerle un regalo al joven en otra ocasión.

.

"_Keiko, recuerda que hay un portal directo en el parque Tsukiminé, cuando quieras ir a ver a Yusuke sólo debes de ingresar por la puerta del templo y te llevará directo al mundo del mal"_

_Saluda a Yusuke de mi parte._

_Koedma Jr._

_._

Keiko se sonrió y guardó el papel en la caja nuevamente, enseguida vislumbró un libro sobre su cama y al comenzar a hojearle supo exactamente lo que quería hacer cuando llegase esa tarde a ver al moreno. Recordó las tardes que estuvo a su lado, el aroma de su cabello y lo desordenado de su habitación; la morena abrazó el libro sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con mucha velocidad. Es verdad que en ninguna ocasión se habían dicho nada comprometedor, jamás ella le dijo que le amaba ni Yusuke a ella en persona, pero el moreno había dicho en una feria que era su novia y eso para ella valió más que cualquier palabra de te amo que pudiesen decirle ahora, recordó lo que sentía cada vez que abría una de esas cartas y supo que Yusuke seguía siendo importante para su corazón a pesar de que llevaban un año separados y que ella lo era mucho más para él.

Enseguida, bajó a la cocina de su casa y en una mochila guardó unos ingredientes, utensilios y muchas cosas necesarias para hacerle a Yusuke algo que ella jamás había cocinado en su casa por no ser una receta oriental. Ella amaba el sabor de esa receta que a pesar de ser sencilla lograba siempre sacarle una sonrisa cuando tenía un mal día, y la niña pensó luego de leer su última carta que era lo que el moreno necesitaba en ese momento.

Porque… ¿si ese simple pastel podía alegrarle a ella el día por qué no lo haría con Yusuke?

* * *

**-Templo Tsukiminé, ese mismo día-**

Se sintió tan extraña al colocar un pie en la entrada del templo, fue como si algo intangible y transparente la estuviese succionando a penas caminaba unos cuantos pasos en aquella entrada, Keiko vislumbraba las escaleras del templo, y también la coloración verdosa del césped que había en los jardines del lugar; flores color rojizo se alzaban en medio de ese mismo césped, había unas bancas color café y el lugar estaba adornado con globos de papel. Keiko estuvo a punto de retirar una de esas flores cuando se vislumbró siendo absorbida por la nada, asustada, sintió a su corazón latiendo con inmensa velocidad, Keiko tragó aire, otra vez su cerebro le dijo que su corazón palpitaba muy rápido y fue peor al notar que todo a su alrededor parecía moverse increíblemente veloz. Keiko respiró con fuerza y apresó más el libro a su pecho, experimentó un mareo y como acto reflejo cerró los ojos para no tener miedo.

Era paralizante y confuso.

Era como si alguien la estuviese arrastrando a muchos kilómetros por hora atada a algún auto, incluso podría decir que se parecia a la sensación que experimentaba cuando Yusuke la empujaba de improviso, o hasta podría ser la sensación que te invadía cuando estabas sobre una montaña rusa y llegabas al punto más alto del juego y este se detiene unos segundos, y luego, la montaña rusa se deja caer de la nada y sientes como tu corazón quiere salir de tu pecho mientras piensas que vas a caerte del asiento del juego. Keiko se mordió un labio con fuerza, y mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió que su corazón volvió a latir pausadamente, y para cuando abrió los ojos yacía mirando ahora una puerta color caoba gris, con una gran reja de metal.

-Es el castillo-dijo, enseguida se sonrojó. Recordaba la primera vez que había ido allí, y que Yusuke le había recibido al bajar las escaleras, Keiko llevó una mano a sus labios y cuando estuvo segura que podría llamar a la puerta se dedicó a tocar con un puño sobre la madera caoba gris.

-¿Acaso no dije que no recibo a nadie de los otros reinos?-Keiko escuchó por segunda vez esa voz, se paralizó cuando el hombre que le miraba desde la puerta se sonrió con gracia.

-Eh…yo vine…-

-Lo siento, creí que era un enviado de Yomi de nuevo, ¿Keiko verdad?-preguntó Raizen, la morena se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la cabellera castaña que yacía adornada sólo con una cinta color blanco. La niña sintió que el hombre podía leerla con su sola mirada y que no podía esconderle nada ¡y ella odiaba cuando alguien podía leerla como a un libro abierto!

-Sí, ese es mi nombre…disculpe, pero…¿Está Yusuke?- Raizen volvió a sonreírse, era tímida a primera vista pero si era la chica que Yusuke le había dicho no era nada tímida en realidad, Raizen pensó al mirar a la chica que Keiko era de esas chicas que primero observan y luego son ellas mismas, bueno tampoco podría culparla que estuviese asustada porque si contaba con que él estaba empapado en sangre, que tenía los ojos inyectados de cansancio y que en una mano yacía una cuchilla podría entender el nerviosismo marcado en la voz de aquella niña.

-Sí, está dormido ahora…bueno…en realidad esta inconsciente, pero Yusuke es de esos que se despierta en unas dos o tres horas luego de que lo nockeo-dijo el hombre, Keiko le miró atónita, estaba meditando las opciones para salir de allí, pero Raizen le sostuvo una muñeca provocando que botase su libro de cocina.

-¿Qué….qué hace?-

-Me intriga saber cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin que pudiera sentirte, ni siquiera puedo olerte y no he sabido que había alguien afuera del castillo hasta que tocaste la puerta- Keiko cerró la boca, no, no podía decirle nada, Raizen se sonrió más al notar que ella no quería en realidad decirle cómo había podido llegar hasta allí. –No importa, eso te hace aún más interesante para mí, no creí que vendrías de nuevo, recuerdo que viniste hace algún tiempo pero no te quedaste mucho la verdad. ¿Te quedarás ahora unos días si olvidas la pregunta que hice?-dijo, Keiko primero abrió la boca, luego la cerró… ¡qué decirle ahora!-

-La verdad, sólo quería hacerle un regalo a Yusuke eh-

-Raizen, dime Raizen-dijo, Keiko suspiró.

-No puedo quedarme ahora, sólo vine a verlo un rato, la próxima semana podría quedarme si no hay problemas por lo del torneo, pero la verdad ahora sólo me interesa saber si me presta su cocina- Raizen se sonrió con más ganas, esa chica le recordaba a la mujer que había amado hace ya miles de años, pero ella jamás se vio a si de enamorada ni mucho menos era tan sincera. La verdad era que aquella mujer, de quien no conoció más que su amor por los medicamentos, venenos y su adicción por los demonios, había sido una extraña.

Y reconocer ese detalle para Raizen había sido horrible.

-¿Quieres cocinarle algo a ese idiota que no sabe diferenciar nada bueno?-

-¡Él si sabe, siempre me dice que le gusta lo que cocino!-muy bien, al parecer se enojaba con bastante facilidad y reaccionó defendiendo a Yusuke como él pensó que haría.

-Anda, sólo fue un comentario, no hay problema en que uses la cocina, mientras no la incendies- exclamó, logrando que Keiko inflase las mejillas en señal de fastidio y cuando el hombre se movió para que ella entrase al castillo recogió su libro con fuerza y sus ojos avellanas vislumbraron la primera sala donde yacía durmiendo Yusuke en el suelo.

-¿Está bien verdad?-

-Si te refieres a que si está vivo, si, sólo dormirá unas horas, la cocina está dos puertas a tu izquierda, ahora me voy a dormir. Siéntete como en tu casa-dijo, y el hombre desapareció de la visual de Keiko igual de rápido como había abierto la puerta del castillo.

* * *

**-Dentro de la cocina-**

Keiko Yukimura había terminado de retirar los ingredientes que necesitaría para cocinar, aunque si recordaba todas las puertas y cajones que tuvo que abrir para encontrar tan simples artefactos estuvo segura que le daría un ataque de jaqueca, pero bueno, ¡no esperaba que dos hombres que solo sabían hacer una cosa: pelear, supiesen mantener una cocina solos!, especialmente si recordamos que Raizen estaba en huelga de hambre y Yusuke con suerte lavaba un plato. Es cierto que Kurama mantenía una cocina perfecta, pero podríamos decir que Kurama era especial si lo comparaba con esos dos, ¡imagínense!, Yusuke y Raizen viviendo solos en ese castillo, Yusuke y Raizen que sólo se dedicaban a entrenar, quizás a curar sus heridas y dormir un poco, Keiko se sonrió porque era mucho más fácil pensar en Yusuke arreglando su ropa porque cocía muy bien que imaginárselo cocinando algo.

¡Pero era increíble el desorden!, y Keiko aún no encontraba una mísera caja de fósforos para encender el horno. Bueno, luego iría a pedirle al demonio que le encendiera la cocina, mientras, podía concentrarse en formar la masa y en descongelar con agua caliente las frambuesas que se había traído del mundo humano. Apenas comenzó a cocinar Keiko se olvidó de todo a su alrededor cuando comenzó a partir los huevos que había a su lado en un bolo, se perdió al ir mezclando las claras hasta hacerlas merengue, al batir la margarina, la harina y el azúcar y no escuchó nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor cuando se disponía a mezclar todo para formar una masa color amarilla.

Alguien abrió la puerta de la cocina pero Keiko no se giró porque no escuchó que alguien había entrado; tras de ella Yusuke Urameshi yacía tapándose la boca con una mano y sentía que traía las mejillas más sonrojadas de lo normal. Oh, ¡cómo había llegado Keiko sin que él la sintiera!, era imposible, ¡Y Raizen no estaba despierto y no había salido así que era imposible que él la hubiese traído al mundo del mal! Yusuke se sonrió con sorna, y se quedó mirando a Keiko desde la puerta de la cocina, vaya que tenía una cintura muy marcada y se veía deliciosa con esa ropa que traía, el vestido azul que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas era muy lindo y los hombros y el cuello de la morena yacían descubiertos.

Yusuke sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza….si se casaba con Keiko esa imagen sería una de las que vería todos los días. Y Yusuke sintió que quería detener el tiempo para poder recordar sólo esa imagen que estaba viendo, quería que Keiko se quedara con él para siempre en el castillo, porque siempre le gustaba mirar a la morena cocinando algo tranquilamente sin que ella lo notara.

Yusuke vislumbró cuando Keiko sin querer había dejado caer un tarro de polvo de hornear al suelo, el tarro estuvo a punto de impactarse pero Yusuke le recogió en el aire con una mano provocando de paso que la mano de Keiko chocase con la suya, pues ella también iba a recoger el mismo tarro en ese segundo. Keiko quedó mirando el rostro de Yusuke y el moreno sólo le sonrió efusivamente mientras dejaba el tarro sobre la palma de ella, mientras la otra seguía mirándole y se sonrojaba al notar que Yusuke estaba mirando que cocinaba sobre la mesa de ese cuarto.

-¿Queque de frambuesa?-dijo al terminar de leer, Keiko suspiró.

-No mires todavía…no era así como lo había planeado-dijo ella, Yusuke se sonrió con más ganas cuando entendió que estaba haciéndole un regalo sorpresa, pero Keiko no podía hacer nada ya porque el tantei estaba leyendo la hoja del libro de cocina que se había traído. Keiko esperó a que el moreno terminase de leer la hoja para poder darle un beso en una mejilla, y cuando Yusuke sintió los labios de ella en su rostro estuvo seguro que no podría estar más sonrojado en frente de ella.

-Ahora puedo decirte buenos días-dijo ella y Yusuke se volvió a sonrojar. -¿Te sientes bien?, estás rojo Yusuke- no dijo nada, pero el moreno quedó mirando los ojos avellana de ella en silencio, se sentía tan raro ese ambiente…como si la relación con ella hubiese cambiado en algo, Yusuke pensó que sería normal los primeros días, y que luego el ambiente volvería a ser el mismo que tenían, seguro algún día podría volver a levantarle la falda para molestarla y en su mente se rió de ello.

-Sí, pero tengo hambre-dijo con sarcasmo, Keiko se rió al notar la mirada que traía en la cara.

-Bueno, esto no llenará tu estómago pero algo hará-dijo ella, Yusuke llevó sus manos para apoyarlas en la cintura de Keiko, Keiko tembló al palpar el contacto pero no hizo nada para que Yusuke dejase de tomarle por la cintura, especialmente porque debía concentrarse en terminar de cocinar.

-Estaba pensando…que podrías ir dándome otra cosa para olvidarme del hambre que tengo-dijo con cinismo el moreno y el corazón de Keiko latió furtivamente al minuto en que sentía como Yusuke le obligaba que le mirara, cuando sus ojos conectaron uno con el otro Keiko sintió como Yusuke comenzaba a darle un beso en su boca y ella continuó correspondiéndole mientras soltaba la cuchara de palo con la que estaba batiendo la masa de su regalo. Keiko sintió que el beso se estaba volviendo muy profundo y Yusuke tuvo que llevar con más fuerza sus manos por la cintura, se inclinó sobre ella, Keiko se sonrojó, experimentó el choque con la mesa de la cocina cuando Yusuke terminó por llevar sus manos por detrás de su cuerpo y ahora, yacían devorándose en un beso que parecía no querer acabar. Keiko llevó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del moreno y Yusuke siguió abrazándola con fuerza mientras escuchaban el sonido de los constantes choques con la mesa de la cocina.

Pero ninguno detuvo el beso.

En su mente, Keiko sentía su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad, mientras Yusuke comenzaba a llevar una mano hasta más debajo de su cintura, y cuando llegó a tocar su trasero Keiko sintió que se tornaba horriblemente roja.

¡Oh, porqué tenía que llevar siempre sus manos allí!, Keiko le mordió un labio como respuesta y Yusuke sólo se rió un poco para continuar besándola con más rapidez, y la mano seguía bajando ahora por sus piernas. Keiko sintió que el corazón se le saldría, y para olvidar el detalle de ese roce comenzó a jugar con la cabellera del otro mientras experimentaba sobre sus pechos el peso del torso del detective que estaba apresándola con más fuerza en frente de la mesa de la cocina. Keiko experimentó cómo el chico comenzaba a separarle un poco las piernas y la apoyaba sobre el barandal…oh, pero se asustó tanto cuando se percató de ello que Keiko tuvo que formularse una idea para obligar a Yusuke a que se detuviese…porque ella no quería en la cocina, y no de esa manera.

-Espera…déjame respirar Yusuke, no voy a desaparecerme luego de ese beso-dijo ella y el moreno se sonrió con ganas.

-¿Te asustaste?-

-Es que…vas muy rápido-

-Anda, si ya lo hicimos una vez- dijo logrando que Keiko se volviera a sonrojar.

-Sólo…quiero terminar tu regalo-exclamó y Yusuke no fue capaz de decirle no a esos ojos que le miraron con ternura y a esos labios rojizos que imploraban en silencio que no lo hicieran en aquella cocina. Yusuke elevó sus hombros, y cuando escuchó el sonido de su estómago rugiendo recordó que tenía hambre.

-Está bien, pero…¿podríamos comer en mi cuarto?-dijo, Y Keiko se rió con ganas.

-Si me dejas terminar la receta podemos hacer más que comer en tu cuarto- dijo ella, logrando que Yusuke volviese a robarle un beso.

* * *

**-Habitación de Yusuke Urameshi, una hora y media después-**

-Anda, ¡te ha quedado delicioso Keiko!-dijo el otro logrando que la niña sólo volviese a sonrojarse. Yusuke estaba saboreando el pedazo de queque que Keiko le había entregado luego de servir la comida en esa habitación. Yacían sentados en la alfombra de su cuarto sobre unos cojines que se habían traído del comedor, y sobre una mesita de centro descansaba una bandeja con el regalo de Keiko junto a unas tasas de café y té. Yusuke volvió a pensar que esa imagen sería la más bonita que viviría si llegaba a estar siempre con Keiko de esa manera. Keiko volvió a servirse una taza de té con leche, pero no alcanzó a probar su porción del queque con frambuesas porque Yusuke le arrebató el trozo con mucha rapidez.

-Yusuke, ese es mío-

-Nopes, era para mí, hazte otro-dijo el chico logrando que Keiko sintiese que quería darle una patada en el estómago para que se enfermara. Hay, pero no podía ser tan mala…¿verdad?-

-¿En qué estas pensando?-dijo el otro, logrando que Keiko se riera sola. Keiko como respuesta a su pregunta tomó la bandeja en que yacía el queque y Yusuke temió lo peor. -¡No lo tires por la ventana Keiko, si ya te lo devuelvo!-dijo el otro logrando que Keiko se sonriese de oreja a oreja, Yusuke vislumbró como ella dejaba su queque en donde estaba antes, pero no pudo evitar que la otra le quitase una de sus porciones que yacían en su plato al lado de su taza de café con leche.

-Ya que no lo pude tirar, me comeré este-dijo ella, y Yusuke abrió los ojos muy grande al escuchar eso.

-¡No es justo, ya dejaste el queque donde estaba, porque me quitas un trozo de los míos, si queda más de la mitad!-dijo, Keiko le miró desafiante y estuvo a punto de comerse el trozo cuando sintió como una mano de Yusuke le sujetaba la muñeca para no lograr su cometido, Keiko se rió con más ganas.

-¿Me vasa romper una mano para que no me lo coma?, creí que serías más original-dijo ella y el chico se sonrió con sarcasmo.

-¿Te gusta hacerte la difícil eh?-Keiko no respondió y sólo llevó la mitad del queque a su boca, Yusuke se sonrió, quitó la mesa donde descansaba la bandeja que estaba separándoles uno del otro, luego de que la mesa estuvo fuera de su alcance Yusuke se acercó a Keiko y comenzó a comer el mismo queque que yacía en la boca de la morena; Keiko se sonrió cuando el otro entendió que ella quería que le quitara el quede de esa manera, dándose un largo beso mezclado con el sabor del dulce de las frambuesas.

Para cuando el queque terminó por deshacerse en sus bocas Keiko llevó una mano por debajo de la polera del moreno, y el otro comenzó a obligar a Keiko a estirarse sobre la alfombra, Keiko sintió su corazón latiendo rápido, mientras Yusuke le besaba y comenzaba a colar una mano por debajo de su ropa, hasta llegar a su sostén blanco, y cuando Keiko sintió el roce de los dedos del moreno en la piel de uno de sus pechos Keiko tuvo que morderse la boca para evitar gemir.

Pero no quería que Yusuke se detuviera ahora…

-Yusuke-

-Dime-

-¿Vamos a hacerlo…en verdad ahora?-preguntó, Yusuke como respuesta volvió a darle un beso, y Keiko se perdió en el toque, y en el sabor de su boca dulce con aroma a frambuesas. Entonces Keiko pensó que por primera vez se arriesgaría a hacer algo que ella jamás haría en otra ocasión, porque estaba segura que si se detenía ahora se arrepentiría de por vida.

_-No __quiero __decirme __luego __que __debí __haberlo __hecho__…__porque __no __quiero __después __añorar __esto-_pensó, mientras Yusuke seguía jugando con un bretel y la mantenía sobre la alfombra de su cuarto. Cuando Keiko detuvo el beso, y quedó mirando los ojos chocolate de Yusuke el moreno llevó una mano más debajo de su sostén hasta llegar a rosar parte de la cintura.

-No quiero que te detengas…no más- dijo ella, entonces Yusuke se sonrió, y comenzó a desvestir el cuerpo de Keiko.

_**-Continuará-**_

* * *

**Palabra 20: Realidad.**

Debido a mi tiempo en clases, le he preferido colgar hoy 8 de diciembre porque mañana 9 no me verán por el internet más que para estudiar (risas), y por eso me tienen aquí

* * *

**Bueno, ahora unas notitas,** sé que la primera vez que mencioné que pasaron la noche juntos en ningún minuto narré algún lemon, pero luego de terminar de esbozar esta idea no pude evitar sentir que necesitaba escribir uno a lo largo del fick. Por ello el capítulo siguiente será para eso y por eso la palabra escogida, pero igual profundizare en mi trama (risas)

El siguiente capítulo estará colgado el 28 de diciembre, si el tiempo, mi vida y todo conspira para ello, si no, estará el 29 xD ajaja.

Espero este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como el anterior, es increíble. ¡Estamos a punto de llegar a los 100 comentarios!, jamás esperé que llegaríamos a tantos. Muchas gracias a esas personas que me leen, que comentan, a esas que leen y que no dicen nada, a esas que me visitan, que me tienen en el msn, en el face y ahora en twitter.

Muchas gracias

**Visiten** mi página en Twitter para lo que gusten =) soy nuevilla en esto del twitt pero le hago el empeño en actualizarme ajjaja.

Si quieren ver dibujos míos, muy viejos visiten mi blog, todos los datos están en mi perfil =)

* * *

**¿Quieres hacerme un regalo de navidad?**, =) visita "Sonata en mi menor", lo más reciente de mis escritos en el mundo de yyh, que espero te agrade a la hora de leerlo, es un Hiei Kurama, y la verdad, me encantaría que le dieses una oportunidad en este fandom que cada día esta más solito.

* * *

**Gracias especialmente a:**

_Kitty_wolf, Angg, Adileyne, Kaede Hime e Itzya Hime. _

_Besitos a ustedes._

* * *

.

…_**Por favor no llores, persona que conoce la tristeza…**_

…_**Por favor duerme, persona que conoce el sufrimiento…**_

…_**La noche comienza a cubrir el mundo y te cubre a ti…**_

…_**Déjame todo, yo disculparé todo lo que digan de ti…**_

**_._**

-Nemureru Yoru-

Manteróu Opera.


	20. Realidad

_**Palabras para Paula**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de un señor con mucho dinero, yo sólo los tomo unos ratitos para dejar volar mi imaginación, que está muy dispersa.

_**Notas: **_

Mis disculpas por la gran demora de este fan, sé que fueron muchos meses pero me fue muy difícil continuarle antes, al final, me resigné y le he escrito desde donde tenía respaldado, por lo que espero que estos nuevos capítulos les gusten. Ahora, no dejaré abandonada la historia, sé lo que se siente que te hagan eso y no quisiera caer en ese saco de autores que dejan sus escritos a la mitad teniendo ideas, por ello, seguiremos teniendo a Yusuke y Keiko y seguiremos disfrutando de sus escenas divertí-romanti-comicas xD.

Sin nada más que decir, agradeciendo a todas las personas que me leen y que a pesar del tiempo me están leyendo ahora, les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**.**

**Vigésima palabra**

**.**

"_**Realidad"**_

_**.**_

…_¿Quién eres?, pregunté, pero no pareciste responderme…_

…_¿Tus lágrimas caen y se convierten en perlas marinas?..._

…_¿Puedes hacer llorar a las olas del mar cuanto estas triste? …_

…_No eres real, dije, pero que bonito sería que este sueño lo fuera…_

-La ninfa del lago-

Angelina de la Mörte

_._

**-Habitación de Yusuke Urameshi, esa misma noche-**

_-No te detengas ahora… no más-_escuchó, Yusuke vislumbró el rostro sonrojado de Keiko que le miraba perdidamente a los ojos, la morena yacía sobre la alfombra rojiza de su habitación, al verla Yusuke supo que podía morder el cuello de ella si quería, pues este se encontraba sin una prenda o un collar adornándole. Veía como los músculos de ella se marcaban con cada respiración y sentía debajo de su pecho el movimiento rápido del de ella con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. ¿Morderla?, oh, pero esa piel se veía tan suave, tan delicada y débil que el detective sintió un escalofrío al pensar en ello, pues seguro luego de roer la comisura de esa piel caería sangre por ella y Keiko yacería manchada por la herida, experimentó un mareo, ¿y si no podía detenerse después y terminaba lastimándola?, ¿y si perdía a Keiko a causa de ello? Yusuke se mordió un labio, cerró una mano en forma de puño.

Iba a alejarse de ella cuando Keiko tocó su mano.

No pudo respirar al sentir el roce de ella.

Keiko se sonrió al contemplar la duda marcada en los ojos chocolates del moreno, entonces, dejó que el otro oyese el sonido de su voz.

-Esta vez no es un sueño Yusuke…esta vez no hay nadie diciéndote que está mal-el moreno abrió la boca, respiró, tragó saliva; esperó a que la voz del mazoku que dormía en su interior apareciese en su mente como todas las noches en que soñaba con Keiko, sintió el latir de su corazón, cerró los ojos.

Pero jamás escuchó su risa, ni mucho menos el eco de su voz.

Yusuke abrió los ojos justo cuando Keiko rozaba la tela de su pantalón con una de sus rodillas, la sangre le subió a las mejillas. Enseguida el chico dejó caer su boca en el cuello de Keiko apenas comprendió que por esa hora, que por esa noche, él era el dueño de su cuerpo y este vibraba sobre el de Keiko tan fuerte que sólo añoraba besarle la boca durante horas.

Keiko se mordió los labios cuando experimentó como el otro comenzaba a lamerle la piel del cuello con su lengua, y jugaba con la comisura de sus colmillos sobre ella.

-Eres…muy malo, Yusuke-dijo, enseguida la niña llevó una de las manos del otro bajo la tela de su vestido, siguió rozando el pantalón con su rodilla, Yusuke levantó su rostro del cuello de ella y apenas Keiko le miró Yusuke le besó con tal desesperación que Keiko supo que podrían estar horas besándose y ninguno haría nada por separarse del otro.

El corazón de Yusuke latió con tal intensidad que Keiko podía percibir el movimiento de este con la yema de sus dedos, Yusuke intensificó el beso, la morena separó sus piernas y rodeó los muslos del otro con ellas aprisionándolo de tal modo que si alguno cometía algún movimiento en falso terminarían rodando hacia un lado en la alfombra rojiza. Enseguida, una mano del otro comenzó a rozar la piel de sus piernas, Keiko sintió un escalofrío, Yusuke ingresó sus dedos a través de la ropa interior de ella a medida que rozaba lentamente la piel de su pierna, Keiko tragó aire, Yusuke presionó sobre el pecho de ella con su torso, entonces Keiko tuvo que cortar el beso cuando experimentó como el detective ingresaba una yema de sus dedos por su vagina.

-Estas…helado…idiota-exclamó, enseguida Keiko pensó que el mundo se detenía cuando esos dedos comenzaron a jugar con los labios de su vagina, ardieron sus mejillas, y tuvo que llevar su cara sobre un hombro de Yusuke para evadir que mirase el claro sonrojo en su rostro; la otra mordió ese hombro cuando el moreno ingreso sus dedos en ella.

-Duele un poco, ¿sabes?-dijo, Yusuke se sonrió de lado, intensificó el movimiento, Keiko respiró vorazmente, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el chico.

-Te gusta, y lo peor es que lo sabes-exclamó el otro a modo se susurro en los oídos de ella, Keiko siguió mordiéndole la piel del hombro. Yusuke podía sentir como los pezones de ella saltaban del éxtasis pues sus pechos parecían endurecerse cada vez que él giraba una yema de sus dedos. Keiko tuvo que llevar su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el otro terminó por ingresar sus dedos dentro de ella. Yusuke sintió caer sangre en sus dedos, algo tibio que le bañó, pero no retiró los dedos enseguida, no hasta que Keiko se mordió los labios por la acción de su mano.

-No te detengas Yusuke…eso…no puedo explicarlo-

-No podrías hacerlo porque es la primera vez que lo hacemos-

Keiko cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía que sus pechos estaban endurecidos, y que Yusuke sentía el roce de los pezones en su pecho, oh, sí solo el moreno los mordiese ahora….

-Yusuke…por favor…me duelen-exclamó ella, el moreno vislumbró la imagen de la chica, con su cabellera castaña cayendo, con su cuello extendido y sus pechos levantados sobre él, con la piel que se marcaba y la manera de la respiración de ella que se aceleraba con cada movimiento que él daba con la yema de sus dedos. Yusuke retiró la mano, la levantó un poco del suelo, Keiko aún lo aprisionaba con sus piernas, enseguida, el moreno con su mano comenzó a bajar la parte de arriba del vestido, el sostén que traía Keiko era crema y sus pechos se marcaban con fuerza en ellos, Yusuke retiró un bretel, dejó uno a la vista, y al bajarla regreso a la alfombra Keiko tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca cuando experimento como el otro comenzaba a morderle un pezón.

Respiró tan rápido luego de ello, sudó y tuvo que morder demasiado fuerte la piel de su mano para evitar que saliese un gemido, Keiko trató de juntar sus rodillas pero Yusuke no dejó que lo hiciera.

-Tranquila, luego de esto, haré que veas más estrellas Keiko-

-Idiota- se llevó una mano a la frente, ok, debería concentrarse en algo de la habitación para evitar gemir.

Gemir era algo que la avergonzaba, odiaba ese sonido, odiaba tornarse roja cuando le ocurría eso, pero…

-Yusuke….-iba a decirle algo, pero ya no recordaba que era, Keiko empezó a mirar el color de la pared de la habitación, la alfombra roja, la piel del otro; cielos, no podía quedarse quieta, no con Yusuke besándole y mordiéndole un pecho….

El moreno dejó de morderle, y comenzó a jugar otra vez con su vagina, la sangre de Keiko volvió a subir de golpe cuando ocurrió aquello, entonces, sin pedirlo, Yusuke le beso en la boca. Lengua con lengua se juntaron, y mientras una mano del moreno yacía bajo su ropa interior sus bocas trataban de controlar un ritmo tal que no tuviesen que despegarse del otro. Keiko sudaba.

Su corazón latía con tal potencia que sabía, si no detenían ese beso podría morirse, pero no se lo diría a Yusuke.

En ese segundo Keiko percibió como Yusuke retiraba los dedos de su entre pierna y cortaba el beso. Keiko respiró un momento, el otro le sonrió de lado con cinismo y ella tembló.

-Sabes, siempre he querido hacerte algo, supongo que podríamos ir por niveles ¿no crees?- dijo, Keiko apenas reconoció a este Yusuke, quizás el mazoku hacia que tuviese ese tipo de personalidad. No respondió, solo le miró y espero a ver la reacción del otro, cuando Yusuke volvió a sonreírse la otra se sonrojó.

-¿Niveles?-

-Ya verás, seguro te gustará- dijo el otro, Keiko percibió el roce de la piel de Yusuke al bajar de sus pechos, y entonces se percató de que el otro retiraba las piernas de ella de su cuerpo. Ahora Yusuke yacía sobre su entre pierna y cuando se percató de que comenzaba a lamer los labios de su vagina Keiko tuvo que llevarse las manos a sus pechos.

Era….terrible de explicar.

Cada beso, cada toque, cada roce de la lengua de Yusuke dentro de ella provocaba tener que respirar más rápido que antes.

-Ah….eso….no pares, no pares, para y te mato Urameshi- dijo ella, rozando sus pechos, apretándolos, tocándolos de tal manera que pudiera complementar la sensación. Cuando Yusuke se detuvo Keiko vislumbro al otro ahora sonriéndole.

-Yusuke, vas a….-

-Había que lubricar, para que no duela, ¿no me dijiste eso una vez?-

Ok, si, se lo había dicho, pero no esperaba que lo recordara tan bien.

En ese minuto cuando Keiko vislumbro como Yusuke se bajaba los pantalones y comenzaba a acomodarla sobre su miembro, se mordió la boca. No tenía miedo de Yusuke, pero...¿y si después no lo volvía a ver?...¿y si jamás volvía de ese mundo?, ¿y si Yusuke terminaba enamorado de esa vida y decidía quedarse?

….¿Podría resistirlo?...

_-Deja de pensar en estupideces Keiko, estás aquí, y lo que importa es el ahora_-se dijo, al momento de sentir el miembro del otro tuvo un espasmo, y su cuerpo se irguió al compas del otro cuerpo.

-Mmmm- Keiko respiró más rápido, Yusuke la abrazó y comenzó a dar embestidas en contra de ella hasta que estuvieron completamente acoplados uno al otro, Keiko sudaba, respiraba y cada tanto iba besando y mordiendo los labios de Yusuke.

-Keiko….me encantas- dijo el otro, los latidos de ambos se sentían como un solo corazón y los pechos de Keiko terminaron apegándose completamente al torso del moreno.

-Ah, ¡Yusuke!- exclamó la otra cuando llegó al clímax, extendiendo su cuello y aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda del otro cuando experimentó la última embestida.

Se miraron un segundo, se besaron otros segundos.

Keiko contempló ese rostro, los ojos chocolate, el cabello negro, las mejillas sonrojadas y su boca rojiza.

Dios, amaba tanto a Yusuke que no sabía qué hacer sin él.

Yusuke le miró también, y se sonrió al vislumbrar su rostro, sus mejillas y esos labios pequeños y rojizos.

Keiko le besó en la frente, y se quedó en ella un rato, mientras recuperaba la respiración.

-¿Podríamos cambiar de posición, no crees?- dijo con cinismo ella, Yusuke se rió.

-¿En qué estas pensando?-

-Un sesenta y nueve- exclamó ella, Yusuke se sorprendió y se rió con más ganas.

-Ya lo dije, me encantas- exclamó el otro antes de dejarse caer sobre la alfombra y comenzar a sentir como la otra se movía sobre su cuerpo coqueta y eróticamente.

En ese minuto, en que ambos corazones latieron unísonos Yusuke supo que jamás podría dejar a Keiko, supo que ese minuto era tan real que no quería estar en ninguna otra parte, y mientras sentía esa piel sobre él, mientras sentía los labios y el sabor de su boca supo que jamás podría amar a nadie más que a Keiko.

No lo dijo en ese minuto, porque sabía que la otra lo sabía a pesar de su silencio.

-Soy buena, terminarás rogándome más Yusuke-

-Te reto- exclamó el otro, riéndose y jugando con la piel de la chica mientras trataba de llegar a su posición esperada.

Pero lo que ninguno jamás supo, fue que a casi treinta kilómetros de distancia alguien les observaba en silencio, refugiado en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, esperando el minuto para actuar según los designios de un rey.

-Jamás lo esperarías, ¿eh Urameshi?, pues supuestamente el castillo de Raizen es impenetrable y nadie puede verte a esta distancia...- El hombre de cabello negro se mordió un labio, en su bolsillo yacía un amuleto color púrpura y al minuto lo presionó con fuerza.

Tendría interesantes noticias para el Rey Yomi.

-Cuídala Yusuke, cuídala mucho….-

Su cabello negro le cubría parte del rostro, y en su pecho, una cicatriz yacía cubriendo su torso; su piel caucásica había perdido parte de su encantó, y en su pecho sólo yacía un corazón lleno de odio.

_-¡Déjala Kuroune!-_

_-No puedo, ¡no sin mi medallón Kurama!- _al mirar a la pareja, Kuroune creyó sentir algo, algo que había perdido, algo que jamás volvería a tener.

Keiko le encantó y la odió al mismo tiempo como le llamó la atención.

Por un segundo, el joven de cabello negro creyó olvidar la razón de porqué estaba allí, sobre ese árbol en particular mirando esa escena en particular.

_-Sólo tendrás tres días en este mundo, espero me sirvas bien-_

La voz de Yomi…

Se preguntó cuánto había pasado desde aquella herida…se preguntó tantas cosas, que en sí, en ese minuto carecían de importancia.

Porque lo realmente importante era comunicar todo lo relacionado a Urameshi al castillo del rey Yomi.

El pasado no importaba, realmente, porque supuestamente él ya no existía para nadie.

Sólo Yomi sabía de él y así se quedaría, por más que se estuviese muriendo por conocer este nuevo mundo del mal.

Esta era su realidad ahora, una que jamás esperó vivir, una en la que esperaba poder serle útil a alguien, y si en ella, a pesar de todo, podía volver a ver a Kurama a la distancia, entonces todo lo valía.

Aunque tuviese que lastimar a Urameshi en el trayecto.

Y Kuroune se rió.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

¡Chan chan!, sé que este capítulo es mucho más corto que los demás, pero es difícil escribir una entrega solo de lemon, pues, la verdad, no es mi fuerte pero así podremos seguir con la historia. Siento mucho si se sintió algo flojo, pero con este capítulo supongo que podré retomar mi redacción.

Mis disculpas por la tan larga espera y tan poco contenido, de verdad lo siento, sólo espero poder terminar mis ficks este año y que sean interesantes a la hora de leerlos.

¡Si gustan acompañarme yo seré muy feliz!

Espero les agrade las siguientes entregas, trataré de hacerlas interesantes, bastante seguidas para que no se sienta mucha distancia, y que tengan mucho nexo entre ellas.

De verdad, doy las gracias a todos los que me leen.

* * *

_**En especial quiero dárselas a:**_

Jin69, Kitty_wolf, Kaede Hime, Itzia Hime, Adyleine, Sherry 4869, Hinata Uzumaki y DayRoss, Belkis.

Nos veremos.

* * *

_**...Nunca vas a estar sola desde este momento...**_

_**...Si siempre sientes que te están dejando ir...**_

_**...No voy a dejarte caer, nunca te dejaré sola...**_

_**...Te abrazaré hasta que todas tus heridas se hayan ido...**_

-Never gonna be alone-

Nickelback


End file.
